Saving Severus?
by ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: Grace falls into Dumbledore's office one day, ends up with a job, and gets closer to a certain Potions Master. Will she be able to stop the deaths she knows are coming? Will she be able to save Severus Snape...or will he save her? SS-OC AU (Beta'd by Ava Demski)
1. Arrivals & Meetings

_Author Note – I hope you enjoy the story. I have not abandoned my other stories but I needed to get this out my head first – Muses go where they wish after all._

**_EDIT - changed the date of Grace's arrival to match up with a couple of things._**

* * *

**July 5th**

'Aah Severus, please come in.'

Severus held back a sigh a Dumbledore's cheerful greeting. 'You wished to see me Headmaster?' He asked with cool politeness as he sat in the chair opposite the genial old man.

'Yes, yes. Sherbet Lemon?' Snape just raised his eyebrow at the offered sweet. 'No? Hmm, well back to business then. Late last night something most unusual happened.'

Severus heard the story telling edge enter Dumbledore's voice and resigned himself to a long convoluted explanation of his summons.

'I was sat here, minding my own business,' Severus held back a snort.'…when suddenly there was a flash and someone appeared in my office. She was unconscious at first but quickly came round…'

'Excuse me Headmaster, but if there was an intruder why was nobody made aware of it?' Severus ignored the fact that he had quite rudely interrupted Dumbledore mid-sentence.

'Because she wasn't an intruder as such, my dear boy, after questioning her I discovered her to be a traveller.'

'A traveller? From where?'

'From _when_ and where may be more accurate.' Dumbledore picked up another sweet and popped it into his mouth before continuing. 'From what she said she is from both the future and from another reality.'

Severus stared at the wizard opposite him and wondered if his employer had finally lost his mind. 'And you believed her when she said this? You just accepted her story?'

'I saw the truth in her eyes Severus. I am not so old that I cannot see the truth.' Dumbledore looked at him with that infernal twinkle in his eyes and Severus wondered if he used a charm to do that. 'She was most unsettled to find herself in my office. I actually had quite a job convincing her she wasn't dreaming.' Dumbledore gave chuckle and took another sweet.

'Dreaming, why would she think that?'

'Well it seems as though in the world she comes from _our_ world is nothing but a story, an imaginary world in a book.'

Severus felt his mask slip as his eyebrows lifted in surprise. 'Books?'

Dumbledore chuckled again. 'Indeed, that was my reaction as well. A most intriguing situation at any rate.'

Severus pulled his mind from the startling possibilities this indicated and focused on the Headmaster again. 'Are you sure this woman can be trusted Headmaster? She may simply be spinning a tale to gain entry to Hogwarts.'

'I am convinced. She knew things about me that only two other people know. One cannot be reached by anyone and the other would not share anything.' To Severus it seemed as though Dumbledore was lost in his memories for a moment before smiling at the Potions Master again. 'However, I knew others may need more persuasion so she has given permission for you to look into her mind. Within reason.'

'She volunteered to do that?' Perhaps she was not a complete fraud after all. 'When will this take place then?'

'She should be here any moment.' Just then there was a light tap at the door and Severus marvelled at Dumbledore's uncanny ability to predict things. 'Ah here she is now. Come in.'

* * *

Hovering outside the door to Dumbledore's office Grace heard a low hum of voices and figured Snape must inside already. How the hell had she ended up here? She was quite literally inside the world of her favourite books! The only thing she could come up with was that she had finally snapped and was actually in a loony bin.

Taking a last deep breath Grace raised her hand and knocked on the door.

'Come in.'

Opening the door Grace walked inside and felt the borrowed robes waft around her ankles. She had her own newly laundered clothes underneath but the robes were odd to wear. Like she had an open dressing gown on over the top of her clothes.

Taking in the magnificent office she'd appeared in again, Grace smiled at Dumbledore. Grace giggled mentally, _Dumbledore_! 'Headmaster, nice to see you again.'

'Grace, come in and sit down dear. I hope the night in the hospital wing wasn't too uncomfortable.'

'No, not at all. It was a good precaution, after all it's not every day you travel between realities.' Madam Pomfrey had been surprised at the Headmaster's arrival with her last night but her medical training had quickly taken over. The only thing the nurse could find wrong with her was a mild state of exhaustion. This wasn't surprising considering…Grace pulled herself from that train of thought and turned to the second person in the room. So far everything and everyone she'd seen had been a sort of blend between what you imagine from the books and what was shown in the movies. Professor Snape seemed to be almost completely like his actor counterpart though, down to the suspicious scowl on his face.

'Professor Snape, pleased to meet you.' Grace smiled cheerfully at the dour man sat in the chair next to her.

Snape curled his lip slightly but shook her offered hand. 'A pleasure I'm sure.'

Wow he really had the sardonic tone down to a T. 'So are you ready Professor, I assume the Headmaster has filled you in.'

'I have indeed. Sherbet Lemon Grace?'

Grace grinned at Dumbledore and took one of the sweets, truth be told they were one of her favourites. Sucking on the sweet she turned back to Snape. 'Go ahead, Professor, but I'll warn you now don't go looking for more than I offer you.'

* * *

'Why? Do you have something to hide?' Severus glared slightly at the woman before him. She was younger then he'd expected perhaps twenty two or three.

Grace seemed to find his hostility amusing as her smile just grew slightly. 'Not at all, well in a way. I have…experiences in my past that I've forced out of my mind.'

Severus' curiosity was stirred by this. 'Experiences?'

His question seemed to annoy her as her grin finally disappeared. 'Let me make this clear, Professor. Some things in my life pushed me to the edge of my sanity and to be blunt I'm still wondering if I haven't actually lost the plot. So do _not_ go past any walls you may find, I am not making them purposefully it is an instinctive action.'

'Severus.'

Severus looked at the Headmaster who shook his head slightly. 'Very well Miss…' He stopped when he realised Dumbledore hadn't addressed her by her last name.

'Hamilton, Grace Hamilton.'

'Miss Hamilton. I shall not go past any walls I may find.' Severus had been about to agree anyway before Dumbledore had spoken. Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it the young woman. 'You may find yourself instinctively wanting to fight my presence in your mind, try to resist that urge.' When she nodded in understanding Severus continued. '_Legilimens_.'

He was inside her mind and could sense Miss Hamilton's slight discomfort at his presence but she made no attempt to expel him.

Slowly she showed him images of her life. Severus saw flashes and moments of her from childhood the flashes got longer as she got older. When the images reached her twelfth year they suddenly became tinged with grief. He was curious about the change but she did not show him the reason for it.

Instead she showed him different aspects of her world as she got older. Innocuous things that had little meaning and did nothing to convince him of her being innocent of subterfuge. Severus felt a ripple of amusement go through her mind and the images started to change. She was now showing him memories of reading different books although he never saw the titles. Different passages were focused on and he saw many names he recognised. Then he saw his own name and realised the passage was about him and Lily as children, and then about his turning to Dumbledore for help.

Severus went to pull out of her mind but she held him there and moved on with images of her life again. It went through her teenage years until she started looking as she did now. Purple hair and all. Severus saw her with people that must have been her family.

Then grief became part of her memories again this time much stronger, but she skimmed over that until she came to a memory which the grief was still present but muted. Grace was sat curled up in a chair looking outside. There was a book open on her knee but she seemed to have forgotten it was there. Inside her memory Severus looked around the room she was in, there was a pile of unopened mail on a table, an unmade bed and piles of books everywhere.

Grace had immersed him in the memory with a skill that astounded him. He was able to hear everything. After a moment there was a knock at the bedroom door and it opened, but the young woman didn't move. An older woman in her fifties came into the room and sighed when she saw where its occupant was sat.

'Grace, I brought your mail up.' There was no response. 'And some breakfast.'

Grace still didn't respond, but shifted in her seat and glanced at the woman.

'I'll just put it on the table then.' The woman put the tray she was holding onto the table, shoving aside the unopened mail as she did. The woman sighed again and muttered to herself. 'I don't know why I keep doing this.'

Evidently Grace had been listening. 'Because you're a good person Dawn.'

The woman – Dawn spun to face Grace, who was looking out the window again. 'You spoke!'

'You're a good person Dawn.' Grace repeated. 'You shouldn't be wasting your time with me.'

Dawn walked over to Grace and touched her shoulder but the younger woman flinched away.

'I'll see you tomorrow Dawn.'

The memory changed and the room was the same but Grace was now wearing the same clothes she had on now. Grace was sat in the chair again but was reading the book this time, when suddenly a low hum started throughout the room making her look up. A bright blue slowly filled room and Grace stood dropping the book she held. The light suddenly swarmed towards her and as it did Severus found himself pushed from her mind.

Blinking a few times Severus regained his composure and returned his gaze to the woman before him. 'Those last two memories…'

'The last one was when I came here. The previous one was about eight months ago.' Miss Hamilton shifted and looked away from him towards the Headmaster. 'I believe I have convinced Professor Snape sir. You said we would discuss possible options for me this morning as well.'

'Yes I did. Now you already said that you've no wish to return from where you came, so we must build a life for you here.' Dumbledore leaned forward and looked closely at Grace. 'The best option may be for you to remain here. I have already thought of a plan I believe will work. I wonder Miss Hamilton, how much do you know about the various subjects taught here at Hogwarts?'

* * *

Albus eyed the intriguing woman before him and waited for her reply.

'Well sir that's the thing, since I've been here I started to know things that weren't in the books I read and I don't understand how.'

Albus smiled as a theory was confirmed. 'I wondered if that might happen. I believe that whatever magic brought you here is…filling in the blanks so to speak. So I have a proposition for you.' Albus paused slightly and saw Severus twitch slightly. The young lad had no patience for his dramatic flares. 'How would you like to teach here at Hogwarts?'

Albus chuckled at the gobsmacked expression on Grace's face. Severus' was only slightly more restrained.

'What? But you have all the positions filled…don't you?' Grace squinted at him as though to check if he was losing the plot, Severus quit often looked him the same way strangely enough.

'All except Muggle Studies. I believe you would be an excellent choice for the Professor for that class.' The young woman just stared at him. Evidently he had surprised her. 'Well Miss Hamilton?'

'I – um…okay…yeah sure.' She finally started smiling again. 'Why not it's about time you hired someone who knows the muggle world.' Grace suddenly stopped looking shocked at herself. 'I didn't mean to say that sir…I just…'

Albus chuckled again and saved her. 'It's quite alright, though you may be referring to choices I haven't made yet.' Albus toyed briefly with the idea of asking her about…but no. He shouldn't know the future and from what he had guessed of her character, Miss Hamilton was unlikely to tell him anyway. 'Now Severus, I'd like you to accompany Miss Hamilton to Diagon Alley to get any provisions she might need.'

Severus scowled slightly. 'Would Minerva or Pomona perhaps not be a better choice?'

Albus smiled happily at the reticent young man. 'No I think not. You are much closer in age to the young lady and besides didn't you say you needed to go to Diagon Alley anyway?'

Severus glared at him again, but nodded. 'Very well. If Miss Hamilton has no objections I will accompany her.'

'I don't mind. It will be fun.' Grace seemed enthusiastic at the opportunity to go to Diagon Alley. Perhaps her happy demeanour would rub off on Severus a bit, cheer him up some. Albus glanced at his Potions Master. Or perhaps it would need more than a shopping trip. Hmm…

'Very well then I shall give you a letter to take to Gringotts asking them to open an account for you and transfer some funds into it.'

'Sir I couldn't – '

'Miss Hamilton, in this world you don't even exist, how do you propose to buy anything if you have no money. If you like you could consider it a loan, but I may very well forget I gave you the money, I'm an old man my memory isn't what it used to be.'

Severus actually snorted at this and Grace openly laughed obviously aware of his particular brand of humour.

'Have it your way then _old man_, I won't pay you back.' Grace rolled her eyes and laughed again.

Albus was pleased to see that the laughter reached her eyes this time. When she had arrived last night she'd had a dead look in her eyes that made him wonder how much she had suffered in her short life.

* * *

Grace left Dumbledore's office still smiling and glanced at the silent man next to her. 'When will you be able to go to Diagon Alley Professor?'

Snape didn't even glance at her when he replied. 'If you follow me to my office we can floo directly to Gringotts.'

Grace nodded agreeably, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. 'That would be fine, thank you for agreeing to take me.'

'As the Headmaster said I was planning on going anyway.'

He really did seem to have a permanent sneer on his face. Although his nose wasn't quite as 'hooked' as described in the books and walking next to him Grace could tell that his hair wasn't actually greasy it just looked that way. Maybe it was the potion fumes.

'You are aware that it's impolite to stare aren't you?'

Grace grinned at Snape not the least bit bothered he'd caught her staring at him. 'Yes I am. I was just comparing you to how you're described in the books I read. I must say I don't think they were entirely accurate, or perhaps it was just slightly biased considering the point of view.'

'Indeed.'

'Although your way of speaking _was_ accurately described.' Grace watched Snape as she said this and saw one of his eyebrows twitch.

Grace couldn't help but smile. She wondered if she could maybe soften his rough edges a little purely by grating against him so much he had no choice but to be nicer. 'By the way, what year is it? I forgot to ask Dumbledore last night.'

'It is the fifth of July, nineteen ninety one.'

Grace stopped suddenly when she heard that. 'Did you say ninety one?'

Snape was a few steps ahead of her and turned back at her question. 'Yes, why?'

She wondered how much of an effect she would have on things. Although Harry and the others wouldn't be offered the Muggle Studies course until their third year, and only Hermione would take it. But then again she had no idea what third year electives the twins were taking, perhaps they would be in her class. Percy might be taking Muggle Studies though.

'Miss Hamilton?' Grace snapped out of her internal rant and found Snape looking at her sharply. 'Why is this year important?'

Grace grinned and caught up to him. 'Things are going to get interesting is all.' She started walking again forcing him to keep pace with her. 'Everything starts this year.'

* * *

_Author Note – Let me know what you think. I already have about ten chapters written so if you like it there won't be too much of a delay getting the next part._

_Remember – Every 50__th__ review gets a sneak peak of the next chapter!_


	2. Meetings & Beginnings

_Author Note - Thanks to my reviewers - Miriam-101, Paline98765, julie. .92 and notwritten_

* * *

**July 31****st**

Grace sat at the desk in the office Dumbledore had assigned her. It was technically parts of a suite. The opposite end of this room furthest from the door had a small sitting area around the fireplace. She had put a large partition across to keep the office partially separate in case she needed to speak to students. A door to one side led to her bedroom with en-suite bathroom, the bedroom also had a smaller fireplace and enough room for a big comfy chair.

Currently though Grace wasn't taking in the lovely décor but going over her class schedule again. She kept getting distracted though. Her thoughts kept returning to a certain newly eleven year old boy and a half giant who were probably in Diagon Alley at this very moment.

Grace gave up and left her desk. Grabbing her cloak she stalked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

'Diagon Alley.'

Grace whirled in the fireplace before toppling out in the Leaky Cauldron.

'Good morning Professor Hamilton. Can I get anything for you?'

Grace turned and smiled at Tom over at the bar. 'Morning Tom, and no thank you. I'm just making a quick stop.'

Grace waved and left for the backyard, tapping the appropriate bricks with her wand to reveal the street behind. Glancing at her watch Grace made her way towards Ollivander's if she had guessed rightly Hagrid and Harry should be just about done in there. Weaving through the crowds Grace kept watching for Hagrid who would be much easier to spot than Harry.

A few doors from the wand shop Grace finally saw him. 'Hagrid!'

The giant of a man turned towards her and smiled as she reached him. 'Mornin' Grace, what're yeh doin' here?'

'I'm just here to pick up a couple of things. How about you?' As if she needed to ask.

Hagrid looked down and pulled Harry forward slightly. 'I'm just helpin' Harry here, get 'is school things. Harry this is Professor Grace Hamilton, Grace this is Harry Potter.'

Grace took in Harry scrawny appearance, smiled and held her hand out. 'Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you.'

The small boy shook her hand. 'Hello Professor. Nice to meet you too.'

'You won't 'ave Professor Hamilton Harry, she teaches Muggle Studies and ye don' get that 'til third year.'

Grace rolled her eyes. 'I know I keep asking Albus to lower the amount of History lessons each week, talk about boring, and make my class mandatory for the first three years. You know get to them before they start forming too many stereotypes about muggles…'

Hagrid started chuckling and Grace realised she was starting to rant. Over the last month she had really taken to the Grounds Keeper. She knew from the books that he was a great friend but in real life he was even nicer, if that was possible. Grace looked down and saw that Harry was trying to hide grin.

'Sorry Hagrid, I know I've ranted to you about this _many_ times.' Grace decided to let them carry on with their shopping. 'Anyway I should let you get on.' Grace wrestled with herself momentarily before deciding to just go for it. Crouching down slightly Grace got to eye level with Harry. 'Harry, I know I'm not going to be one of your Professors, but I know what it's like to suddenly have your world turned upside down. If you have any questions or problems you can come to me if you like.'

Grace saw the considering look in Harry's eyes as though he was assessing her. 'Okay Professor, thank you.'

Smiling Grace stood up and said her goodbyes. As they disappeared into the crowd Grace decided to go and see about getting her own owl.

* * *

**September 1****st**

Grace walked towards the Great Hall looking forward to Albus' announcements at the feast, pleased she had finally got him to relent. She had been surprised when the Headmaster had asked her to add a layer of defence around the Philosopher's Stone a couple of weeks ago . She had been flummoxed at first about what to do, but was pleased with the result.

Suddenly Grace bumped into someone. Looking up she smiled when she realised it was Snape. 'Severus how delightful to see you. On your way to the Hall?'

One of Snape's eyebrows twitched. Grace knew that it irked him the way she called him Severus, but she was fully committed to her plan of 'rub off Snape's rough edges'.

'Yes Miss Hamilton. Where else would I be going tonight?' Snape raised an eyebrow at her sarcastically.

'Many places Severus, it is a big castle. Well then lead the way.' Grace linked her arm through Snape's elbow and started walking.

It was a testament to how far she'd got with him when he didn't shake her off, but merely sighed. 'I see Minerva did not convince you to change your hair to a more…subdued colour.'

Grace grinned as he glanced at her short, wavy and purple hair. 'Of course not Severus. Where's the fun in that? Besides I already agreed to wear trousers instead of jeans, that's enough of a stuffy look for me. I'm twenty three not a hundred and three.'

Snape didn't answer and just continued into the Hall. Grace went up to the teacher's table with Snape and frowned slightly when she saw Quirrell already there. She tried to avoid him as much as possible, disliking being anywhere near him.

Snape sat next to Quirrell and Grace sat next to him. Other teachers were already in their places and Grace spent the next ten minutes speaking with Aurora Sinistra the Astronomy teacher.

Soon the older students began coming into the Great Hall and Grace stopped chatting so she could look for students she recognized. She saw the Weasley twins enter with Lee Jordan and watched them as they sat at the Gryffindor table. Percy sat nearby but didn't talk with them. Looking over the rest of the table Grace saw a few others she thought she knew the identities of. Turning back to Aurora who was in her forties, Grace spoke quietly.

'How am I going to remember all their names?'

Aurora smiled. 'There's a spell you can cast on yourself _revelare nomens_, it will automatically let you know their names.'

'Thanks Aurora, that will be a big help.'

After a few minutes the Hall was filled and Hagrid quietly slipped into his seat at the end of the table. Minerva appeared with the Sorting Hat and the stool and just as quickly left again. A minute later she strode in through the large doors at the opposite end of the Hall. A crowd of small first years followed in her wake.

Grace didn't pay attention to Minerva's speech but instead searched the 'newbies' until she found Harry. Waiting until he saw her looking, Grace gave him an encouraging smile and was pleased to see he looked slightly less nervous.

When the students were sorted into their Houses Grace clapped politely for each one. Then Minerva reached Harry.

'Potter, Harry.' Just like in the books whispers broke out throughout the Hall. Grace ignored that and waited patiently to clap for him.

'Gryffindor!'

Clapping Grace rolled her eyes at the twins' chant of 'we got Potter'. Almost all the professors had warned her about their antics. Only Dumbledore, Snape and the other heads of Houses knew the truth of her appearance in the magical world. Even then Snape and Minerva had still warned her about them, despite knowing that she knew already.

A few seats away the Headmaster got to his feet and silence fell in the Hall.

'To our new students –welcome, to our old students – welcome back. Just a few notices before our excellent feast befuddles your minds. All of you should know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students, as a few older students should remember.' Grace saw the twins grin. 'Also this year third floor corridor on the west side of the castle is off limits to those who do not wish to die a most painful death.' Dumbledore paused slightly and waited for silence again. 'On a happier note am I pleased to welcome two new members of staff this year. First is Professor Quirrell who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts,' Dumbledore gestured to Quirrell and there was some applause across the Hall. 'Second is Professor Hamilton, who will be teaching Muggle Studies.' When Dumbledore said her name Grace waved slightly and got a slightly louder applause, she wondered if it was to do with her purple hair. 'Finally, I am pleased to announce that this year a certain school event will be reinstated. The Yule Ball will be held just before Christmas…'

There were sudden excited whispers throughout the Hall, mainly from female students, but beside her Snape turned to look at her.

'You finally persuaded him?'

Grace grinned at him happily. 'Yes I did. He only relented this morning.' For the past six weeks Grace had spent at least half an hour every day trying to get Dumbledore to either make Muggle Studies mandatory or to reinstate school dances. Honestly what sort of school never had any kind of party? The noise level grew in the Great Hall and Grace realised that Dumbledore had started the feast. There were a great many more food choices than there had been over the summer and Grace thoroughly enjoyed the meal. At one point she caught Harry looking at her so she smiled at him and was pleased to get one in return. The twins then began a quiet but enthusiastic conversation with him, shooting curious looks at her every so often. It looked as though she would be teaching the two trouble makers after all.

* * *

**September 2****nd**

The next morning found Grace at the breakfast table going over her schedule again. Munching occasionally on her now cold bagel, Grace looked over the lessons she had planned, wondering how they would go over.

'You've done that every day for the last week.'

Startled Grace looked up and saw that Snape had taken his place next to her. 'Severus you startled me. And yes I know that but – '

'Your lesson plans are adequate, now do stop going over them, it is getting irritating.'

Grace smiled brightly and put her file away. If Snape said 'adequate' that probably meant it was really good. 'So Severus, have you finished giving the third years their schedules?'

'Indeed. You will be getting three third years in your class it seems.'

'Really?' Grace felt her eyebrows lift in surprise. 'I hadn't been expecting many Slytherins to be honest. How many are there taking the course altogether?'

'Eleven altogether. Three in each third and fourth years, two in each fifth and sixth and one in seventh.'

Grace thought that over and watched as Minerva made her way through the Gryffindor third years. 'I think I'm going to have the twins in my class, they seemed rather taken with my hair last night.'

'Those two have caused more catastrophes in my class than anyone else.' Snape sent a dark look towards the two red heads who were talking animatedly with their head of house.

Grace thought of the twins' future success with the products of their joke shop. 'Do you think that perhaps they are doing that on purpose?'

Snape turned his hard look towards her. 'What makes you say that?'

She shrugged and ate some more of her bagel. 'Just something I _read_. Those two are geniuses in the making.'

Snape seemed to have caught her inflection, but didn't look liked he believed her. He turned back to his breakfast muttering something that sounded a lot like 'dunderheads'.

Laughing slightly Grace got up and left the table, humming under her breath as she made her way out of the Great Hall.

'Professor Hamilton.'

Grace stopped at the door and turned back to find Harry running up to her. 'Harry, how nice to see you again.'

'You too Professor.' Harry replied smiling. 'I just wanted to say thanks for lending me _Hogwarts, A History_, it was really interesting.'

'Not a problem.' Grace has taken a sort of perverse pleasure in lending Harry that book. Maybe now he wouldn't be quite as put off by Hermione quoting it all the time.

'I was wondering when would be best to return it.' Harry asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Just return it the next time you're near my classroom, or you could ask the Weasley twins to return it for you since I believe they are taking my class.'

Harry grinned at her. 'Yeah they are! They think you'll be cool since you have purple hair.'

Grace held back her own grin and tried to not laugh. 'Well then you can tell that if they are late for class, half an hour from now, then I will take great pleasure in jinxing their hair blond.'

Harry gaped at her before nodding. 'I will do Professor, see you later.'

Grace continued towards her classroom still humming and feeling optimistic about her upcoming classes.

Exactly twenty eight minutes later the twins entered the room with Lee Jordon. Altogether there were twenty third years in the classroom. It was mixed with all four houses as were all her classes.

When the bell rang Grace shut the door with a wave of her wand and stood up. After taking the register she began the class.

'First my name is Professor Hamilton as the Headmaster told you last night. I myself am a muggle-born so you will be getting nothing but accurate facts about muggles in here. Now, how many of you are muggle-born?' Only three students including Lee put their hands up. 'Half-blood?' Ten students put their hands up. 'So that means the rest of you are pure-bloods, we've got a good mix then. Now this first term I will be covering two different topics. First we will learn about basic muggle culture, things such as jobs, schooling and their technologies will be covered. This will give me an idea of how much you know already and what we need to work on. The second half of the term will be primarily about how muggles view magic and wizards and witches. Now, any questions?' A Ravenclaw student raised their hand. 'Yes Miss Burton?'

'How will we study outside of class? The library doesn't have many accurate books on muggles.' Rachel Burton was one of the half-blood students.

Grace smiled, she had wondered if it would be a Ravenclaw that asked that. 'I am aware of that.' She waved her wand at one of the large cupboards she'd had placed in the room. 'The Headmaster gave me permission to purchase whatever books I thought were necessary to update things. This cupboard holds the books you will need for the whole year. You may borrow any of them, but they are to be treated the same way as library books. I have a list that will keep track of who has what books. Each of you however is required to read this book.' Grace waved her wand again and twenty books flew from the cupboard and landed gently in front of each student. 'This is basically a dictionary. It contains terms which most of you may not understand or believe mean something different. There are a large variety of books available to you in the cupboard mostly reference books although there is some muggle literature as well…'

The rest of the lesson passed quickly enough, and from the questions and expressions on her students faces, they were rather enjoying the lesson. When she dismissed the class she sat down and wasn't overly surprised to see Fred and George approaching her desk with Lee waiting at the door.

'Fred, George what can I do for you gentlemen?' Last night, after Aurora had told her about the _revelare nomens_ charm, Grace had gone to the library and found that if you added _ipse_ in the middle it could reveal the names of twins. Now the twins were astonished when she nodded to each of them with the right names.

'Well we were wondering – '

'If you could perhaps tell us – '

'A little about yourself.'

Grace smiled at the way they talked, that was even funnier than reading it. 'So your curiosity has been raised by the new teacher with purple hair?' The twins nodded enthusiastically. Grace thought of a way to take advantage of their curiosity. 'Well then I propose a deal gentlemen.'

Fred looked at George before asking. 'What kind of deal?'

'If you two can manage to get at least Exceeds Expectations on most of your homework assignments until the end of the year I shall tell you about myself.'

George frowned at her. 'That seems kind of in your favour Professor. If you don't mind my saying so.'

Grace smiled. 'I know, which is why I'm adding another incentive…' She paused and wondered if this next part was a good idea. '…for every three E's you get in my class I will ignore one misdeed done on your behalf.' Fred and George's grins reached their ears. 'Also if you get an Outstanding I will write and tell your Mother, apparently you've had quite a few howlers, it might do her blood pressure good to get a good letter home about you two.'

The twin didn't seem too interested in that part of the deal but Grace knew she'd had them at 'misdeed'.

'You've got a deal Professor.' They said together.

Grace stood up with a smile. 'Good, now what class do the three of you have next?'

At her question the grin slid from their faces and George winced. 'We've potions next, we're going be late now.'

Grace took pity on them since she had held them up. 'Don't worry I'll accompany you to the dungeons and explain that I held you up.'

There was a look of awe on Fred and George's faces as she led the way out of the room. Her classroom was only on the second floor so they didn't have far to go. Grace heard Fred and George whispering with Lee. She thought she heard a whispered 'wicked' from the dreadlocked boy. Reaching the Potions classroom Grace knocked briefly and walked in.

Snape lifted his eyebrow at her. 'Professor Hamilton, may I help you with something?'

Grace smiled politely. 'I have brought these gentlemen to your class Professor Snape. I apologise for delaying them but I wanted to ensure that they understood I would not tolerate any misbehaving in my classroom.'

Grace deliberately phrased it that way so that Snape wouldn't have any reason to remove points for them being late.

'Very well Professor,' was the cool reply she got. 'Gentlemen take your seats.'

George, Fred and Lee quickly went to an empty table and Grace left shutting the door behind her.

Now what to do with herself until her next class?

* * *

_Author Note – 'revelare nomen's is latin for 'reveal names' – 'ipse' is 'identical'._


	3. Trolls & Kisses

_Author Note – Yummy reviews! Thank you, thank you!_

* * *

**September 6****th**

The first week of classes passed quite smoothly. Percy Weasley was taking O.W.L. Level Muggle Studies and had tried in the first lesson to tell Grace how the previous teacher had taught them. He stopped pretty quickly when she told him that it didn't matter what they'd learned before as she had gotten permission to conduct the exams herself, and therefore could teach them however she liked.

The two Slytherin sixth years had started out being quite rude when Grace told the class she was muggle-born. They had also swiftly changed their behaviour when she had taken five points from Slytherin every time they were rude to her. When the two students had gone to Snape to complain about favouritism, he had been forced to tell them that Grace couldn't play favourites as she didn't belong to a particular house. Snape had complained to her about it at dinner that night much to her amusement.

Today was Friday, and by chance she had the same afternoon time off as certain Gryffindors. As soon as she finished her last class Grace headed across the lawns towards Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forest. Knocking on the door Grace waited for Hagrid to calm Fang down and open the door.

'Hello Grace, how are yeh doin'?' Hagrid beamed at her and gestured for her to come inside. 'Sit down I'll pour yeh a cup o' tea.'

'Thanks Hagrid. How's the first week been for you?' Grace took the large mug of tea from Hagrid and smiled.

'Not bad, not bad. Had to chase the twins away already.' Hagrid chuckled and sat down with his own mug. 'As I was takin' them back to the castle they were tellin' me all about their firs' class with yeh.'

Grace was surprised, she knew she had made an impact on them but hadn't expected that. 'What did they say exactly? Did they like the lesson?'

Hagrid laughed. ' O' course they liked it. Couldn't stop talkin' abou' what they'd learned. Mentioned somethin' about a deal with yeh…' Hagrid drifted off and looked at her curiously.

'I may have offered a bride for good homework.' Grace said in an offhand way.

'Ha, I bet yeh did. I tell yeh, I dread to think what 'ogwarts would 'ave been like if yeh'd been at school with those two.'

Grace grinned at the thought. That would have been fun.

The next hour passed pleasantly with Hagrid telling her more about the creatures of the forest. Grace in turn told him all about her first week of lessons. At five past three there was a knock on the door.

Hagrid got to his feet. 'That'll be Harry, I invited 'im over.'

Before Fang could run for the door Grace grabbed his collar and held tight.

Hagrid opened the door and boomed out a hello. 'Harry great to see yeh, come in.'

'Hi Hagrid, this is Ron.' Harry walked around Hagrid's giant frame and spotted her at the table. 'Professor Hamilton, hi.'

Grace smiled. 'Hello Harry, Ron, how are you today?'

'Okay, actually we stopped by your class but you weren't there.' Harry reached into his bag and pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. 'I guess I can give you it now.'

Grace took the offered book. 'Thank you Harry. I hope it was of some help to you.' She stood up as Hagrid went to shut the door. 'Just leave it Hagrid, I need to go grade some homework anyway.' At the door she smiled back at the two boys. 'If you need help with anything boys, just come and find me.'

Grace shut the door behind her and made her way back to the castle. When she reached her office Grace gathered up the homework assignments from the third years, some quills and ink and left again. Grace made her way to the library, which had quickly become her favourite place in the school. Although she hadn't had the chance to go to the Room of Requirement yet.

The first time she had come in here Grace had been surprised. Only a small side room had the same layout as in the movies. The rest was very different. The entrance was on the second floor not far from her classroom and the first part was a large open area. Madam Pince's office was to the left behind the large desk for taking books out. The entrance to the restricted section was directly opposite the desk on the right hand side of the door. The main floor had a many desks for studying at. Two corridors branched off from the main area leading to the various areas of books. The upper floor had a balcony with desks and many smaller rooms leading off of it.

Grace made her way upstairs to her favourite desk in a corner underneath a large stained glass window portraying the four founders. As she reached the desk though Grace stopped, someone else had taken over part of the large round table. Someone with bushy, brown hair and an intense look of concentration of their face.

Grace smiled at the opportunity presented to her and walked over. 'Miss Granger, it seems you have found my favourite spot in the library.'

Hermione looked up and got a panicked look on her face. 'Oh, Professor I'm so sorry! I didn't know that anyone – ' Hermione started to gather up her papers and books.

'Miss Granger, there is no need for you to move.' Grace smiled warmly at the young girl. Hermione was similar to what Grace had been like in school…although a bit more enthusiastic than she had been. 'The table is plenty big enough for both of us.' Grace started to put her papers down opposite Hermione.

Hermione hovered slightly, clearly torn between wanting to finish her homework and intruding on a Professor's work space. Then her Gryffindor courage – or perhaps her fervour for school work – won out and she slowly sat back down.

'Thank you Professor, I do like sitting here.' Hermione spread out her parchments again although not as much as before.

Grace smiled pleasantly over the table. 'As do I, it is nice and quiet here and this window is lovely to look at when thinking.'

'Yes Professor. I've found the common room to be a bit noisy.' Hermione replied politely starting to write again.

Grace started marking the first piece of homework (Lee Jordon's) and after a minute decided to engage Hermione again. 'You're muggle-born aren't you Miss Granger? How do you like the magical world so far?'

Hermione beamed and looked up. 'It's wonderful! There are so many new things to learn. I like Transfiguration best so far, I think it's the most challenging and interesting. I was also looking forward to Potions but – ' Hermione broke off suddenly as if realising she had been about to complain.

Grace just smiled, knowing exactly what Snape had done that morning. 'I take it Professor Snape was his usual grumpy self?'

'Er…' Hermione bit her lip and gripped her quill tighter. 'I – uh…'

Grace laughed slightly. 'Relax Miss Granger I know exactly what Sev – Professor Snape is like. Unfortunately I have been unable to persuade him to be nicer. I've posited the theory that he may be genetically programmed to be…now what was it Fred said…ah yes the greasy bat of the dungeons.'

Hermione let out a small laugh that she quickly stifled. 'I wouldn't know anything about that Professor Hamilton.'

'Of course not, now I really must mark this homework.' Grace gave Hermione another smile and turned back to the pile of homework in front of her.

* * *

The weekend passed quietly broken only by Snape's derisive assessment of the students at various meal times. Before she knew it Grace was facing Thursday again and was sat in her office marking a pile of homework. It was eleven o'clock at night and Grace had the niggling feeling that she was forgetting something important. Fifty minutes later Grace dropped her quill when she realised what she was forgetting. Today had been the first years first flying lesson, that meant tonight Ron and Harry would on their way to a trap set by Draco Malfoy.

Grace quickly left her office and quietly made her way towards the third floor corridor. As she reached the third floor Grace heard Peeves cackling and ducked into an alcove to avoid him. A moment later Filch went past with Mrs Norris. When they were out of sight Grace went and stood opposite the entrance to Fluffy's corridor. A moment later four terrified looking Gryffindors emerged and slammed the door shut.

Hermione was the first to see her and gasped. 'Professor Hamilton.' The three boys spun around to look at her as well.

Although Grace knew they would have been fine, she knew she had to make them take this seriously. 'It seems,' she began in a stern tone, 'that you are somewhere you shouldn't be.' Grace waved her wand at the door behind. '_Claudo_.' There was a sound locks clicking shut again.

'Please Professor – ' Hermione began.

'Silence Miss Granger.' Harry opened his mouth as well. 'You too Mr Potter.' Grace looked between the four of them trying to decide what to do. 'Now I am aware of the reason you are out of bed after hours, you would have done better to ignore Mr Malfoy's challenge Harry. However that is now irrelevant. I'm taking five points from Gryffindor for putting you own lives at risk – ' Ron went to speak and Grace held her hand up. 'However accidental it was. Each of you will serve detention tomorrow afternoon with me.' She hoped this would help stop Harry and Ron from thinking of this as an adventure. 'You will report to my classroom at three o'clock. Now I will take you back to the Gryffindor Tower.'

Grace led the four silent children up to the seventh floor and to Fat Lady's portrait. 'Pig Snout.' As the portrait swung open Grace gestured for the four students to go inside. 'Do not let me catch you again, and Mr Weasley?' Ron and the others looked back at her. 'Next time perhaps you shouldn't try to hit Peeves.' Grace let the portrait close on their stunned expressions.

* * *

Grace soon settled into a routine with her classes and other obligations. On many occasions she and Hermione shared the table under the founders' window in the library. Grace had only had to give out a few detentions in her classes and each time Grace gave the student lines to do as she had with the four Gryffindors. Once Grace had been able to give Malfoy lines as she'd seen him jinxing Neville. Grace had laughed quietly when the Slytherin had left her classroom nursing a badly cramped hand.

Grace had gotten to the point of being able to have a conversation with Snape without him scowling at her. She had yet to make him smile even the slightest bit though. On another positive note Grace had written a letter to Mrs Weasley just last week when Fred and George had both managed to get O's on a piece of homework about jobs that teenaged muggles could do. The next day an owl had arrived with a large box of homemade fudge for the twins. Although Grace thought the twins enjoyed Percy's stunned expression much more than the fudge.

* * *

**October 31****st**

Halloween morning was overcast which Grace thought was fittingly ominous. Grace was on edge all day and was not looking forward to dinner that evening.

Walking towards the Great Hall Grace once again managed to walk into Snape.

'Grace, once again you seem to be oblivious to your surroundings.'

'Severus, I apologise, my mind was elsewhere.' Grace smiled pleasantly at him.

'Indeed.' Severus held his arm out to her which she took with a smile. 'How have your classes been this week?'

'Excellent, I decided to get into the theme and talked about how muggles view Halloween.' Grace waited for the inevitable comment that would surely follow.

'Still wearing those ridiculous costumes I see.'

Grace laughed out loud, startling a nearby first year going in the opposite direction. All week she had been wearing a different Halloween costume, today she had on tight black dress decorated with gold and silver stars. Grace had also put clips in her hair that had stars that actually twinkled. She smiled up at Snape who was a couple of inches taller than her even when she wearing heeled boots.

'Severus really is it _so_ hard for you too actually pay someone a compliment?'

Snape glanced down at her. 'Are you actually fishing for compliments?'

Grace sniffed delicately and continued in a very prim voice. 'A lady does not ask for compliments.'

A noise came from Snape that could only have been a snort. 'Of course not.' He hesitated slightly. 'In the event that you were looking for a compliment…you do not look awful in that outfit.'

Grace blinked up at Severus as the entered the Great Hall. Had he actually paid her a compliment? Smiling brightly Grace looked over the decorations as she spoke. 'Thank you, you're not too bad yourself.'

At the head table Grace and Severus talked with Aurora. The three of them were the youngest staff members. Aurora was the oldest at forty and Severus was thirty one. As the feast started Grace glanced at the Gryffindor table and sighed quietly when she saw that Hermione wasn't there. A few minutes later Quirrell rushed in, made his dramatic declaration and promptly fainted, or at least pretended to. As the students left the Hall and Dumbledore led the staff to the dungeons Grace lagged behind and watched as Severus slipped off towards the third floor. Taking an alternate route, so as not to be seen by Harry and Ron, Grace watched as Severus slipped inside Fluffy's corridor. When he emerged a moment later limping Grace rushed over to him.

Severus spun around with his wand drawn when he heard her. 'What are you doing here?'

Grace rolled her eyes at him. 'Honestly Severus, I _knew_ what you were going to do, so I followed you.' Severus lowered his wand and turned towards the dungeons. Grace fell into step next to him but didn't offer to help him despite his limp.

'Why did you not just come with me?'

'Things have to happen a certain way for certain things to happen.' Grace knew he hated her cryptic statements. Severus had tried to get her to reveal more than she had told them, but Grace would just give him a similarly mysterious statement each time he tried. Thankfully though Severus hadn't asked her about her past or the memories he had seen.

Suddenly a piercing scream split the air. Knowing where it came from Grace led the way towards the girls' toilets. As they went round the last corner Quirrell appeared from the opposite direction with Professor McGonagall. Rushing into the bathroom Grace was taken aback the sheer _size_ of the troll. The books had said it was twelve feet tall, but actually seeing it…twelve feet had never seemed so big.

Looking away from the troll Grace saw Harry and Ron on the other side of the troll. Grace ignored the conversation between Minerva and the Gryffindors already knowing what was said. Instead she took the opportunity to examine the troll more closely, it really did stink!

'First years, honestly.' Grace looked away from the troll towards Minerva.

'I would have thought you'd be proud that two members of your house were so brave.' Grace said going over to the older woman.

'I am but Miss Granger, for someone so smart…' Minerva stopped apparently too angry to continue.

Grace considered her options but decided to help Hermione out. 'She was covering for Harry and Ron, Minerva.'

Minerva looked at her shocked. 'What? You mean _they_ went looking for –'

'No, no. They were looking for Hermione, they knew she was here and they wanted to warn her. Hermione covered for them so they didn't get in trouble for going looking for her.'

Minerva considered that. 'Well that changes things, I won't change the points but at least I know what happened.'

Grace glanced at Severus who was trying to conceal the pain in his leg. 'Will you and Quirrell be able to deal with this? I need Severus' help with something.'

Minerva nodded absentmindedly. 'Yes of course, Albus and the others will be here soon.'

Grace nodded and went over to Severus. 'Come on then, you promised to help me.' She took his arm and led him out before he could reply.

* * *

Severus looked down at the infernal woman beside him. 'Where are you taking me now?'

'Back to your quarters to look at that leg.' Grace didn't look up at him but forward.

Resigning himself to her need to look after him, Severus silently walked with her, holding back the sounds of pain he wanted to utter. That damn dog, but a least Quirrell hadn't gotten past it.

In his quarters Severus dropped into a chair next to the fire.

'Honestly Severus, why do you keep this place so gloomy?' Grace waved her wand and raised the light level in the room.

'To discourage nosy women from coming here.' Severus bit out hoping to make her just leave.

Unfortunately Grace just let out a laugh. 'Guess I walked into that one huh? Now let me see where Fluffy bit you.' She didn't give him a chance to comply and just flipped his robes out of the way. 'I'll have to cut the leg of your trousers off.

Severus just nodded when Grace looked up at him. He watched as she uncovered his torn leg, which was slowly dripping blood onto the rug. It was worse than he'd thought.

'Damn, it looks like he almost tore through your Achilles tendon. You're lucky you didn't snap it walking around.'

'There are potions in my lab – '

'I've got some already.' Grace pulled a pouch from her cloak and opened it. 'I got them from the hospital wing last night. Okay brace yourself I think this one will sting.'

As she poured a dark blue potion over his wound to clean it and a hiss of pain escaped from his lips.

'Sorry, sorry.'

'Just get it done with.' Severus clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as Grace worked on his leg. And when had she become Grace and not Miss Hamilton? Blasted woman.

'Done.' Severus opened his eyes again to find Grace putting empty vials back in the pouch. 'Let me just clean it up. I'm not as good as Poppy so you'll probably be stiff for a couple of days, probably limp a bit, it won't scar though.'

'As long as I can walk, I'm not bothered.' Severus said as she finished cleaning the blood off his leg and the carpet.

'I brought a pain potion if you need it.' Grace shook a small phial at him.

'I am fine, now go away.'

* * *

Grace stood up suddenly and glared down at the surly man in front of her. 'Severus Snape you ungrateful git! I ought to punch you.'

'I didn't ask for your help woman. You just invited yourself along.'

'Ugh! You insufferable bat! I know you didn't _ask_ for help, but I gave it to you anyway. It's what friends do for each other.'

Severus suddenly stood up and was only a few inches away from her. 'Well I don't need a friend either.' He said tersely.

Grace suddenly noticed how nice his dark eyes were up close and felt her annoyance slip away from her. 'Everyone needs someone Severus, even you, especially you.' Grace glanced at Severus' lips and wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. Before she could stop herself, Grace leaned forward and touched her lips to his in a soft but insistent kiss.

Grace felt giddy when Severus' lips moved beneath hers slightly but then realised what she was doing and pulled back. Staggering back a few steps Grace looked everywhere but at the man before her.

'I should go.'

Not giving him the chance to reply Grace all but ran from his office. What was she thinking? It was one thing to be friends with people, but there was no way she going to start caring for people.

Caring only led to pain.

* * *

_Author Note – Please let me know what you think. Although I know what Grace's deal is I need to know if the story is slowly revealing it in a good way._


	4. Dancing & Mistletoe

_Author Note – Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews! Every time I get one I smile. :D_

* * *

**November 16****th**

Grace had no idea what Severus thought of that kiss. She had been carefully avoiding him for the past two and a half weeks. How could she have done that? He probably hated her. After everything she'd read in the books, why would doing that even cross her mind? Severus Snape was as closed off as it was possible to get and not just that but why would she want to open herself up to being hurt again?

Grace was sat at the teachers table in the Great Hall eating her breakfast. She had been avoiding the Great Hall as well but today was the first Quidditch match so she'd had to make an appearance.

Sat resolutely staring at her plate, Grace tensed when she felt Severus slip into his place next to her.

'Professor Hamilton.'

Grace stabbed her bacon viciously. 'Professor Snape.'

'So you've finally decided to become more formal have you?' Severus asked her disdainfully. She didn't respond other than to stab her bacon again. 'Ah the silent treatment…how mature.' Grace finally looked up to scowl at him but still didn't speak. 'So have you decided to stop avoiding me?'

'No.' Grace turned back to her plate quickly, she hadn't meant to say that.

'She speaks, will the wonders never cease.' Severus said sarcastically. 'If you regret your…actions on Halloween I have no objections to acting as though it never occurred.'

Grace looked at him, surprised he would just confront the issue that way. 'I don't regret it.' Damn her verbal diarrhoea!

Severus looked at her coldly. 'Your actions since then would indicate otherwise.'

Grace wondered how to explain her reaction. 'I just…I'm…' She broke off in frustration. 'Damn it. I'm just not exactly the best person to be in a relationship with.' Was all she could get her brain to come up with in explanation. Grace saw the slightly amused look Severus was giving her. 'What's so funny?'

'You say that _you're_ not good to be with? You _are_ aware of my…past are you not?'

Grace didn't understand what he was getting at, at first, but then realised what he was referring to. Blushing she looked back towards her mutilated breakfast. 'Oh, I didn't even think of that.'

'I find that hard to believe.'

Looking up again Grace wondered why he sounded so bitter. Perhaps he felt…as though a Death Eater was the only thing he'd ever be, even now when Voldemort hadn't returned yet. 'Severus, when I'm with you I don't see that.' Grace waited until he turned to look at her. 'All I see is a guy that has risked – and will continue to risk – his life for those who don't know he's doing it. All I see is an intelligent and infuriating man who I love spending time with.' And there goes her mouth again. Just then Aurora sat next to her and started a conversation. Turning towards the Astronomy Professor, Grace didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that Severus hadn't had the chance to respond to her statement.

* * *

**December 20****th**

As November changed to December Grace was no longer avoiding Severus but neither did she seek him out. They spoke politely at the dinner table but nothing more and Grace found herself missing the friendship they had started to form. To avoid dwelling on it Grace threw herself into planning the Yule Ball. She had put notices in the common rooms announcing the date for it as the twenty first, the last Saturday before the students went home for Christmas. With the help of the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, the details were slowly coming together. Grace had decided to restrict the Ball to fifth year up but, like the Triwizard Yule Ball, younger years were allowed to attend as dates of older students.

Grace was currently walking down to the dungeons, unfortunately she needed to ask Severus with help with an idea one of the prefects had come up with for the ball. As she rounded the last corner to the Potions classroom Grace heard a smarmy voice.

' – hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.'

'Malfoy!' Grace yelled spotting the smarmy Slytherin.

At the opposite end of the corridor Severus appeared and shouted at the same time. 'Weasley!' Grace strode up to the group in the hallway getting there just as Severus did. 'Five points from Gryffindor for fighting Weasley.'

Grace saw the smug look on Draco's face. 'And five points from Slytherin for purposefully antagonising a fellow student Malfoy.' Draco lost his smug look and Ron, Harry and Hermione looked less outraged. 'Now all of you get moving, you're now officially on Christmas holidays.'

Malfoy skulked off with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Harry, Ron and Hermione went off with Hagrid to see the decorations.

Deciding to ignore the altercation Grace smiled at Severus. 'Just the person I was looking for Severus. Have you got a minute? I need help with something for the Ball.'

Severus just nodded and turned back towards the potions class. Following him inside Grace looked around, never having had the chance to do so before.

'You wanted something?' Severus asked her coolly as he sat at his desk and began marking homework.

Grace pulled her gaze from the specimen jars and walked over to him. 'Yes. Melanie, a Ravenclaw prefect had an idea. Is there potion that would slowly give off harmless sparks that would sort of move across the floor?' Severus quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Fog is overdone.'

After a moment Severus looked away again but began speaking. 'There is one potion that was designed for such a purpose. It shouldn't interact with any charms you'll use for decorations.'

Grace grinned happily. 'Oh brilliant. Do you think you'd be able to brew some for us?' Severus stopped writing and up at her, he had a curious look on his face that she hadn't seen before.

'Yes, on one condition.'

Grace smiled wondering if he was going to bargain for information on the future. 'Sure, what is it?'

'Will you attend the Yule Ball with me?'

Okay…not what she was expecting. Grace felt her mouth drop open in shock. 'Say that again?'

'Did I stutter?' Severus asked coolly.

'No but my brain did.' Grace said without thinking. 'Did you just ask me out on a date?'

* * *

Severus was asking himself the same thing. _Was_ he asking her out? After her ardent assessment of his personality the day of the Quidditch match, Severus had found himself thinking of Grace more often than before. He had also been inexplicably pleased when she had stopped avoiding the Great Hall and they could once again talk over meals. Severus realised Grace was waiting on a reply.

'Yes, I believe so.' He _believed_ so, what was wrong with him? He was acting like a sixteen year old boy.

On the opposite side of the desk Grace was looking at him intently. 'Okay…I'll go with you.' Grace smiled nervously at him as he silently sighed in relief.

'Very well, I shall brew the potion tonight, do the prefects want a particular colour?

'Yes blues if possible.' Grace grinned at him. 'Thank you.'

'Shall I pick you up at your quarters tomorrow?' Severus asked her as she turned to leave.

'Oh yes, how about eight? Then I can be there when the doors open at half past.'

Severus nodded agreeably and Grace left the potions class. Dropping his quill Severus leaned back in his chair wondering what had come over him. He hadn't meant to ask her out, least of all to the first Ball Hogwarts had held in over two decades. Perhaps he had inhaled too many potion fumes today. Though if Severus were honest with himself, he'd done it purely to spend more time with Grace. Damn it, now he had to brew a potion as well.

* * *

**December 21****st**

Grace looked over the final menu for the buffet tonight one last before handing it back to the house elf nearby.

'That's perfect, thank you.' The elf beamed and ran off. Grace left the kitchens and headed back to the Great Hall to check things over…again.

The Great Hall was decorated in all shades of blue with silver accents. The usual Christmas trees were still in place, the decorations on them temporarily charmed to match the colour scheme. Silver candles were floating above at just the right height to provide soft lighting but not get hit by tall students. Small tables seating half a dozen were at the end of the Hall near the doorway. Each table had a miniature version of the larger trees on it. At the opposite end of the Hall the teachers table had been replaced by a stage with enchanted instruments on. Filius had enchanted them to play nearly forty different instrumental songs. In front of the stage was an area for dancing that had a cauldron on either side of it. Severus must have dropped them off while she was in the kitchens.

Seeing Minerva near one of the cauldrons Grace hurried over. 'Minerva, is that the potion from Severus?'

Minerva turned to look at her. 'Yes, there's a stasis spell on them, once it's removed the potions will emit the sparks after five minutes and will last all night.' Minerva stopped and frowned at her. 'Never mind that it's seven o'clock, aren't you going to go and get ready?' The older woman's only concession to the Ball was to put a piece of silver tinsel around the rim of her hat.

'I was just wanting to check – '

'Grace Hamilton I am perfectly capable of looking after your precious Ball for an hour while you get ready. Now go away.' Minerva turned and simply ignored Grace, giving her no other choice but to do as she was told.

Fifty five minutes later Grace was putting the finishing touches to her makeup and trying to keep her nerves from taking over her. Putting her wand inside a neatly hidden pocket on her dress Grace stood up and just then there was sharp knock on the outer door. Looking in the free standing mirror in the corner one last time, Grace left her bedroom and opened the door to her office.

* * *

Grace was wearing a floor length dress in an ice blue colour. The skirt was simple but the top half was a bodice with thick off the shoulder sleeves that went to her elbows. The bodice was intricately decorated with silver threads and silver beads. Her hair was different as well, she had changed it to a dark, midnight blue that made her silvery blue eyes really stand out. Her hair had flashes of ice blue and silver streaked through it.

'Well?'

Severus blinked and realised he had been staring at Grace this whole time. Knowing she was waiting for his reaction Severus said the first thing that came to mind. 'You look beautiful.'

Grace beamed at him. 'Thank you, you look wonderful yourself.'

Severus doubted that since he had only put on robes that were edged in silver. 'If you say so Grace. Shall we go?' He held his arm out to her and began to walk down to the Great Hall with her. He felt nervous walking beside Grace, which was strange. How could he calmly face the Dark Lord and yet be unnerved by simply walking next to this beautiful woman?

* * *

Grace thought that Severus' arm felt a little tense underneath her hand as they walked. He was obviously nervous and Grace had to admit she was nervous too. Although Severus' compliment had definitely helped ease some of her fears.

The Entrance Hall was still empty, but Grace knew that it would soon be filled with students meeting up with dates from other houses. Steering Severus into the Hall Grace couldn't help but be pleased at how good the large room looked.

'You have done a good job.'

Grace smiled at Severus. 'Well the prefects came up with most of the ideas I just wrangled them into action and coordinated everything. Could you take the stasis spells off the potions for me while I sort the lighting?' Severus just nodded politely and walked off. Turning her gaze upward Grace waved her wand at the candles. '_Obscura Luce_.' All candles suddenly flared to life, then Grace aimed her wand at the ceiling which was where the normal light charms were contained. '_Mutare Nocti_.'

'You look lovely Grace.'

Grace turned to find Minerva behind her. 'Thank you Minerva, though I should thank you for sending me away when you did. I only just finished my makeup when Severus arrived to escort me down here.'

Minerva glanced over to the Potions Master who was stood near one of the cauldron apparently making sure it was going to work. 'Yes I saw the two of you arrive. I'm surprised you persuaded him to come with you.'

Grace felt a blush creep over her face. 'Actually he asked _me_ to accompany _him_.'

Minerva's eyebrows disappeared beneath the brim of her hat. 'Really? Is there…something between…'

Grace shook her head slightly but not in denial. 'I'm not sure yet. We both have…issues in our past we need to get over.' Grace looked over at Severus and smiled when he caught her gaze. 'But I think we're seeing where it goes…maybe.'

* * *

Two hours later Grace was stood near the music stand sipping a butterbeer and talking to Aurora. 'I don't know why he even bothered to ask me if he isn't going to dance with me.'

Aurora laughed quietly. 'What is he doing anyway?'

Grace turned and looked over her shoulder at the buffet table. Severus seemed to be standing guard. 'I believe he is guarding the punch bowl. He thinks the twins are going to sneak in or something – but they won't.'

The Astronomy Professor eyed her speculatively. 'How do you know that?'

Grace shrugged. 'I made a deal with them. If they didn't disrupt any events I planned I would try and convince Albus to restart the Duelling Club.'

Aurora grinned. 'I can't believe you, first you bargain with them to get homework out of them and now this? No wonder all the students think you're the best teacher.'

Grace blinked at Aurora in surprise. 'What _all_ of them?'

'Yes.' The older woman nodded thoughtfully. 'Even those you don't have in class. It seems like you were right to not get sorted. Even the Slytherin students grudgingly respect you.'

Grace smiled happily and turned to look at the dancing students. Everything looked wonderful in the low candlelight. The dance floor was only marginally lighter due to the sparks coming from Severus' potion. Sparks of silver and all shades of blue poured from the cauldrons onto the dance floor, disappearing just before reaching the tables.

'You should ask _him_ to dance Grace.' Aurora said gesturing at Severus with her glass.

'I couldn't.' Grace replied with a shake of her head. 'What if he said no?'

Aurora snorted. 'Like that stopped you from calling him Severus when he told you not to.'

'I suppose…' Suddenly the glass of butterbeer disappeared from Grace's hand. 'Hey!'

'Go ask him.' Aurora nudged her towards the buffet table.

Grace sighed at Aurora's insistent tone but relented. Working her way around the edge of the dance floor, she made her way towards Severus, getting more and more nervous with each step.

When she got there Severus glanced at her. 'I've had to stop two attempts to spike the drinks already. I blame you. If you'd had some elves stay they could have served the drinks individually and avoided this.'

Grace hid a smile at his suffering tone. 'Severus, it's a party, would you relax already?' He ignored that and just made a huffing sound. Grace screwed up her courage. 'Dance with me Severus.'

That made him look at her. 'What?'

Grace took his hand for the first time. 'Come and dance with me, it is a Ball after all.'

Severus had a tight look on his face. 'I don't dance.'

'I refuse to accept that. Now, you can either escort me to the dance floor like a gentleman or I'll drag you out there – in front of the students I might add.'

The expression Severus had would have been described as mild shock on anyone else. On him it was as though someone had dropped a brick on his head.

'You wouldn't.' Severus said sounded _almost_ certain.

Grace took a step back, still holding his hand. 'Try me.'

For a moment it looked like she would have to follow through with her threat. Severus just looked at her with his dark eyes glittering in the candlelight.

'Very well.'

Grace couldn't help but beam as Severus took her arm and led her to the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his and – reluctantly put his hand on her waist. Grace rested her free hand on Severus' shoulder and he started leading them around in time with the fairly quick song.

Over her unwilling partner's shoulder Grace could see many students sneaking looks at them. Many of the young faces had astonishment written across them.

'Those dunderheads should desist before I give them all detention.'

Grace sniggered. 'No master spy endorsements for their skills then Severus?'

The corner of Severus's mouth twitched slightly. 'Hardly. Their subtlety leaves much to be desired.'

Grace laughed and let herself forget about the curious eyes watching them, and forget about the reasons she'd had for avoiding Severus. Instead, for the next hour she lost herself in the pleasure of dancing with Severus.

At one point there was an interruption to Grace's bubble. A girl started shrieking at her date rather loudly. Before the argument could do much damage to the tranquil setting, the couple was quickly led from the room by Minerva.

'Young love.' Grace said with a laugh.

Just then the enchanted instruments changed to a slow song, Severus tensed and seemed about to leave. Before he could Grace shifted slightly closer to him and put both her hands on his shoulders, leaving him no choice but to put his second hand on her waist. Grace felt him slowly relaxing again and smiled. Severus really knew how to dance, he was gracefully moving her around the dance floor and no toes had been stepped on. 'So much for not being able to dance.' She murmured without looking at him.

'I said that I _didn't_ dance, not that I couldn't.'

'Well, either way, I'm enjoying myself.'

They slid into silence again Grace decided to drop her head onto Severus' shoulder, or the top of his chest at least since he was taller than her. After a minute or so she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head.

When the music came to a close and started to change to another slow song Grace looked up at Severus. 'Thank you for coming with me Severus.'

Severus looked down at her and Grace swore there was just a hint of a smile on his lips. 'You're welcome Grace.'

Grace decided to ignore the small part of her mind that was saying to not get attached to people, and just follow her instincts. Lifting onto her toes a little Grace reached up and kissed Severus again. This time when he started kissing her back Grace did not pull away, instead she revelled in the softness of his lips and the lingering taste of butterbeer in his mouth.

As the kiss came to an end Grace smiled up at Severus again. He didn't smile back but there was a gleam in his eyes that wasn't usually there.

Grace spotted something above them and frowned. 'Where did that come from?'

Severus followed her gaze and spotted the Mistletoe floating above their heads. 'Why did you let the prefects put that out?'

Grace shook her head. 'We didn't, someone else must have – '

'I see you two got caught.'

Grace turned to look at Minerva. 'What? What do you mean?' Severus stepped away from her slightly but kept a hand on her back.

Minerva waved at the Mistletoe. 'It's charmed, that shouting match earlier was because a young man was caught underneath it with someone other than his date. It disappeared before I could catch it.'

Grace frowned and quickly shot a summoning spell at the Mistletoe. As she grabbed hold of it Grace felt several charms laid on it and waved her wand again to reveal them. Wondering slightly how she knew what spells to use. 'It's got tracking spells on it and a mild compulsion spell…' Grace frowned as something tugged at her memory. 'Hold on…I think I know who may have made this.' Grace waved her wand a third time to reveal any leftover magical signatures on the Mistletoe. A slight haze appeared around the offending item which Grace recognised. 'Damn them!' Grace quickly looked around and realised people were watching them, obviously her and Severus' kiss had attracted an audience. Then she spotted a flash of red hair. 'Get here you two!' Grace yelled making Minerva jump. Storming towards the now fleeing twins Grace waved her wand at their backs. Fred and George froze just outside the Great Hall.

Walking up to them Grace glared heavily at them and cancelled the freezing spell. She was rather pleased to see that they looked scared. Grace saw the crowd gathering and immediately dispersed them. 'Back in the Hall or go to your common rooms, now!' The students disappeared and Grace saw Severus approaching.

Ignoring him she turned to the red headed pranksters and held up the Mistletoe. 'What is _this_? And I mean the proper answer _not_ a smart response.'

Fred gulped. 'It's Kiss-letoe.'

Grace glared even more. 'And what do the charms upon it _do_ exactly?'

George looked down at his feet as he answered. 'It tracks down two people that are near each other and makes them kiss – '

'But only if they _want_ to!' Fred finished quickly as he saw her face.

Grace frowned. 'What do you mean? Does it make people kiss or not?'

George shook his head frantically. 'It _only_ does if people _want_ to kiss the person they're with. If they don't it doesn't go near them we swear!'

Grace glanced at Severus stood behind them and saw that he was livid. Running her hand through her hair Grace sighed.

'Right, first you two are at school function that is restricted so that's ten points from Gryffindor. Second, you are out after curfew so that another twenty points.' Grace stopped to take a breath and calm down. 'Lastly, despite the good charm work on this…_Kiss-letoe_ it is a prank item and not only caused a fight between people earlier it has disrupted the entire evening _and_ embarrassed myself and Professor Snape. For this you will each serve two weeks detention.' The twins both gaped at her. 'This will start the first day of term. The first week you will do lines with me in my classroom, the second week you will scrub cauldrons with Professor Snape.' Grace glanced at Severus again and saw that he seemed surprised at the severity or her punishment. Fred and George realised he was there and paled. 'Also I will be sending an owl to your Mother.'

'We're sorry Professor Hamilton, Professor Snape.' They said simultaneously looking horror struck. George got even paler and started to speak but Grace stopped him.

'Don't bother George, I won't change my mind.' Grace nodded and gestured for them to leave, which they did at high speed. Grace incinerated the Mi – _Kiss-letoe_ in her hand.

* * *

Severus watched as Grace set fire to the charmed Mistletoe and then vanished the ashes.

'Honestly, I wish they would just use their brains in class.' Grace ran her hands through her hair again and walked over to him.

Severus sneered in the direction those blasted Weasley's had disappeared in. 'Those fools wouldn't know hard work if it smacked them across the face.'

To his surprise Grace chuckled. 'Severus you'd be surprised at the amount of work those two will put into their inventions. I'm mean that Mistletoe, usually the charm that made it disappear and reappear would have cancelled out the tracking charm, since they're sort of opposites. I'm not sure how they made them work together.'

Severus scowled as he noticed the tense she had used. 'Do you mean to say that those imbeciles are only getting _started_?'

Grace looked up at him and smiled. 'They are going to do great things and make some amazing advances in Charms, Severus, also they are going to put good use to their potions lessons as well.'

'How so?'

Grace laughed and took his arm. 'Let me put it this way, in about a year I'd start checking any food you eat just to be safe.'

Severus frowned and wondered what horrors were awaiting them. Then he realised Grace was leading him back to the Great Hall. 'Grace, despite my lack of caring what the student population thinks of me, I am going to retire for the night.'

Grinning at him Grace just pulled him to the door. 'Don't worry, I have no plans to go in either, just hold on.'

He watched as she waved her wand at the gap in the door. A moment later Minerva appeared.

'Ah Grace, I thought it would be you. I saw the points disappearing and I expected more to be honest.' Minerva glanced at him.

Severus smirked. 'Believe me Minerva I was set to take more than that but I think Grace did better.'

Minerva looked at Grace intrigued. 'What else did you do?'

Grace shrugged. 'They each have two weeks detention, one week doing lines, the other scrubbing cauldrons. I also plan on writing an owl to Molly Weasley.

Minerva winced when she heard that, which Severus didn't really blame her for. The Weasley matriarch's howlers were loud even by howler standards. She had sent one to Charlie Weasley when had accidently let a thestral into the Great Hall during dinner.

Minerva cleared her throat. 'Well then I shall make sure to be ready with an ear plug spell tomorrow morning. I take it the two of you are not going back inside?'

Grace shook her head. 'No I'd rather not, do you mind overseeing the elves clean up Minerva?'

'Not at all. You put all the work in after all. I'll see the two of you in the morning. Goodnight Grace, Severus.'

Severus inclined his head as Minerva disappeared. Beside him Grace sighed.

'Let's go Severus.' She said softly and leaned into him as they started walking.

Severus didn't reply but instead just watched her as they walked. He thought back to what the twins had said about the charmed Mistletoe. He hadn't planned on making excuses but now he knew for sure that Mistletoe wasn't to blame for the kiss. Considering that, Severus played the kiss over in his mind. At least Grace hadn't literally run off again, though it made him wonder why she had done so in the first place.

* * *

_Author Note – Obscura Luce – Dim Light_

_ Mutare Nocti – Change to night_

_Let me know what you think of the 'Kiss-letoe', I have seen similar things in other fan-fics but I haven't read something with this in. Let me know how you like the developments guys!_


	5. Whiskey & Confessions

_Author Note – Thanks for all the reviews guys! I know I'm going through the year quickly but Grace is trying not to muck things up too much…at the moment anyway!_

* * *

**Still December 21****st**

Grace enjoyed the feel of Severus' arm linked with hers and the way it felt to lean against him.

'Grace, why did you run the first time we kissed?

Grace stopped just a short distance from the door to her quarters. 'What?' Why did he want to know that?

'I believe I spoke clearly.' Severus said looking down at her. 'Why did you run?'

'I – uh – ' Grace knew that by deciding to just let things happen she'd have to deal with this but didn't know how to start. 'Maybe you should come in and sit down.' Grace sighed and went to her door, going inside she left the door open and was pleased when she heard Severus closing it.

Grace went to the table in the corner that held a teapot and various drinks things. 'Do you want a cup of tea?'

'No, thank you.' He replied stiffly.

Grace glanced at her desk where she'd hidden a bottle. Mentally shrugging she went over and pulled the bottle out, conjuring two glasses as she did. Grace walked towards the fire and sat in one of the armchairs. As Severus sat opposite her he eyed the bottle with a raised eyebrow.

'I have…nightmares it takes me a while to shake them off so I sit here with Mr Ogden and try to forget.' Grace thought of the nightmare she'd had last week and shuddered.

'I take it the nightmares are based on your past.' Severus accepted the glass she held out.

Grace was startled at how quickly Severus had guessed that, but then again he must have memories of some terrible things too. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised you could tell.' Grace took a sip of firewhiskey and relished the warmth it started in her belly.

'Indeed.' Severus seemed to hesitate and then murmured quietly. 'I have a bottle in my own desk.'

Surprised again Grace looked at him over the rim of her glass. Perhaps Grace had smoothed more of Severus' rough edges than she realised if he was willing to admit that to her.

Deciding to take a risk as well Grace finally decided to tell him about her past. 'When I was twelve my Grampa died and half my world disappeared with him.' Grace saw Severus watch her but just stared into the fire. 'I ended up depressed for years, I didn't tell my family I just lived with it. When I was nineteen I – I got married and had a son.' Opposite her Severus nearly dropped his glass. 'I loved my son but after a while I realised I didn't love my husband we were too different – his idea of intelligent conversation was to discuss the latest game he'd heard about.' Grace broke off with a dry laugh and sipped her drink again. 'When I left him he killed himself…it sounds harsh but it didn't really affect me. I still got on with his family though especially his mother Dawn. Anyway after he died my life actually got a lot a better, I finally started to shake off my depression, my little boy helped with that I suppose. So for months I was happy for the first time in years…even my family noticed the difference.' Grace stopped and wondered if her family _had_ known about her depression and just not mentioned it so as not to upset her. Severus cleared his throat slightly and Grace looked up startled from her pondering. 'Sorry just thinking…anyway about – about eighteen months ago my family decided to have large party just for the hell of it. We were all there, my Mum, Granma, sister, aunt, uncle, cousins, god-parents, nephews, my cousins partners, my sister's fiancé and –' Grace broke off, gulped half the whiskey in her glass and continued in a dead tone, 'and my little boy. Then I got a phone call from my work so I left the building where the party was and went outside so I could here. Suddenly there was an explosion and I got thrown across the road. The building was pretty much gone…I don't really know what happened but I was told that I tried to dig – dig through the wreck, you can't see them but I have scars on my arms from that.' Grace stopped caught up in remembering.

'Grace…' Looking up she saw Severus had shifted forward in his seat as though to reach for her.

'Apparently I was in hospital for a month recovering from the injuries I got. After that Dawn and her husband Graham took me to live with them but I don't remember, I was catatonic for six months, I had to be given drugs and nutrients in an I.V. to keep me healthy. Then I slowly started to do things again but I didn't talk. I ate meals again and I read books.' Grace looked at Severus again. 'The room you saw in my memories was the only place I went aside from the bathroom. Then about eight months I spoke again, it wasn't exactly a conscious decision – I just did it. Then for the last perhaps three months I was in that world I started living again. I made the effort to do things and go places for Dawn and Graham, and it started to be less of an effort. The last memory you saw was actually the first time in a while that I had sat there and read.'

Grace turned to watch Severus. He was just sat looking at her sipping his firewhiskey. Grace wondered what he was thinking of everything she had just dumped on him, but he face was completely locked down, not even his eyes gave anything away. After a few minutes of him just watching Grace broke the silence.

'Severus please say something – _anything_.'

Severus put his now empty glass down and moved towards her. 'Dropping to one knee in front of her he took hold of her hands and looked at them. 'Show me.'

Grace freed one of her hands and used her wand to remove the glamour she had cast on her arms. She watched Severus as he ran his fingers over the ragged scars that covered her palms and forearms. Grace didn't say anything, she didn't want to start the conversation if he was going to decide to leave because she was so –

'What was your son's name?' Severus looked up from her hands and watched her.

'What? You're not – not bothered that I'm pretty much broken?'

Severus shook his head. 'You're no more broken than I am. I did many things I didn't want to in order to preserve my status within the Dark Lord's ranks. I've spent most of my life…wanting a woman who only saw me a friend and who is now dead.' Severus stopped and shook his head. 'Now, what was your son's name?'

Grace was flabbergastedAN, she stared at Severus for a moment and then flung her arms around his neck. Overwhelmed it was all she could do to find her voice to answer him. 'Alisdair, his name was Alisdair.'

* * *

_Author Note – I love the word flabbergasted. I know this chapter is shorter but I felt that this scene needed to be separate from anything else. Also some aspects of Grace's past are based on my own nightmares – the things we use for inspiration!_


	6. Presents & Tears

**Still December 21****st**

Grace closed the door as Severus left. She was exhausted from the emotional upheaval and Severus had noticed. He'd left saying that they could talk more in the morning if she wanted. This was after he'd extracted himself from her fierce hug.

Grace picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and put it away, then she realised she hadn't sent an owl to Mrs Weasley yet. Too tired to trek to the owlery Grace decided to just floo call the burrow and see if the twins formidable Mother was still awake.

Taking a pinch of floo powder Grace dropped to her knees in front of the fire.

Throwing the powder in followed by her head Grace yelled out 'The Burrow.' She decided Harry's description was right – it was the weirdest thing ever to still feel the floor beneath her legs and have her head spinning wildly.

When her head did stop spinning, Grace took in her first view of the Burrow. She was in the living room fire by the look of it. Grace spotted Mr Weasley on a nearby sofa dozing lightly but just as she was going to speak Mrs Weasley came down the stairs and saw her head.

'Oh goodness!'

His wife calling out woke the sleeping man who started when he saw her.

Grace smiled in apology. 'I'm sorry for startling you both and for the late call.'

Mrs Weasley came over and sat next to her husband. 'Who are you?'

'I am Grace Hamilton,' Grace saw Mrs Weasley recognise her name and start to panic. 'The children are fine!' She said quickly.

'Oh thank Merlin!' Molly said putting her hand to her heart.

Mr Weasley looked similarly relieved. 'If you don't mind my asking what _are_ you calling for at this time if it's not about the children?'

Grace scrunched her nose not looking forward to being deafened. 'Actually it _is_ about your children just not in that respect, I'm afraid I had to discipline Fred and George rather harshly a short while ago.'

Mr Weasley was frowning now. Mrs Weasley was starting to get angry, clearly understanding that it must be bad for her to call them so late.

'What have they done now?' The red headed matriarch asked in a deceptively calm tone.

'Well it was rather brilliant magic, but they created an object they called _Kiss-letoe_, it was enchanted Mistletoe that zoned in on people who wanted to kiss and made them more likely to act on those feelings.' Grace could see Mrs Weasley getting steadily more furious, and spoke more quickly. 'The Kiss-letoe caused an argument between a couple and then whilst I was dancing with Professor Snape the Kiss-letoe caught us. Afterwards I caught the Kiss-letoe and found the twins magical signature – '

'_That's it I'm coming up there right now!'_

Grace startled and nearly swallowed ash as Mrs Weasley stood up and yelled.

Mr Weasley took his wife's arm and pulled her back down. 'Molly, you'll wake Ginny, and it's almost midnight, you aren't going anywhere. Calm down.' As Mrs Weasley sputtered Mr Weasley looked back at her. 'Please continue Professor.'

Grace nodded and eyed Mrs Weasley nervously which made Arthur's mouth twitch. 'Well they tried to escape but I caught them outside the Great Hall. I made them apologise to myself and Professor Snape. I also took thirty points from Gryffindor and gave them two weeks detention each, one week with me and one week with Professor Snape. I also told them I would be informing you.'

Mr Weasley nodded. 'I would have thought you'd take more points to be honest.'

'I find detention and other things work better to deter misbehaviour.' Grace glanced at Molly quickly when she said 'other things', and from the smothered smile on Arthur's face he knew that she meant the inevitable howler. 'Aside from this evening the twins have been excellent in my class, I've never given them less than an E on homework.'

Arthur smiled at her attempt to placate Molly. 'Thank you Professor for informing us of this, nut before you go – what about Percy, and Ron I know Ron's not in you class but…'

'Percy is also doing excellent work his grades are mostly O's and he grasps new things quickly. Ron is a reasonable student,' Grace wondered if she maybe not mention anything but decided if she was making changes it would help for the Weasley's to know what held their youngest son back. 'I think with Ron it's a confidence thing, he feels pressure from his older brothers' accomplishments, but I think his friends are helping with that a little.'

Arthur was frowning slightly but nodded. 'Thank you Professor, I'll let you get off, goodnight.'

'Goodnight sir, Mrs Weasley, despite their actions tonight, you can be proud of your twins progress this term.' Grace nodded again and pulled her head from fire.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast a packed Great Hall was treated to the dulcet tones or Molly Weasley berating the twins. After the howler stopped ringing in peoples ears there was a smattering of applause and sarcastic remarks. Beside her at the table, Grace was amused to see that Severus was almost, _almost_ laughing. The next few days passed quietly and calmly. She'd had lunch at a small table in the kitchens with Severus, telling him a little more about her life before. He in turn had told her about his childhood and how he had become a Death Eater in the first place, Grace hadn't stopped him despite know most of what he had told her. Then before Grace knew it, she was waking up on Christmas Day.

* * *

**December 25****th**

Grace woke up and found an unexpected pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Sitting up in bed Grace laughed when she remembered that Harry was having the exact same reaction in the Gryffindor Tower. She reached for the first package that was from Aurora, inside was a lovely silver hairclip with a blue enamel pattern. From Minerva she had a silver patterned silk scarf. Filius and Pomona had got her a joint gift of a charmed plant that would change colour if it needed watering. The Headmaster had given her a large packet of Sherbet Lemons. The twins had also given her a present that she checked for traps before opening. It was a notebook with a piece of parchment stuck to it.

_Professor Hamilton,_

_We've charmed this notebook to help keep track of any lists you make or appointments you need to keep. It will automatically put the most important or urgent things to the front and the least important at the back._

_Merry Christmas! _

_Fred and George._

_P.S. No matter what colour ink you use in it, the writing will match your hair colour!_

Grace laughed and put the interesting gift aside. Another gift was from Hermione, inside was a lovely peacock feather quill. There was also a note on this gift.

_Professor Hamilton,_

_I wanted to thank you for letting me share a table with you. I really appreciate being able to sit near the Founder's window. I noticed that you like having nice quills so I bought you this._

_I hope you have a lovely Christmas_

_Hermione Granger_

There was one last gift on the pile. When she opened it Grace grinned and read a third note.

_Grace,_

_I bought you this in the hopes that I will never again be subjected to making a Glittering Potion._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

Grace smiled and flipped through the book from Severus. It was titled _'One Hundred Charms and Potions for Parties'_ Grace decided to have a leisurely bath and flick through the book, she was especially pleased that she'd gotten Severus the present she'd decided on.

* * *

In Gryffindor Tower Ron opened a small purple parcel and found a bunch of small metal things. He held them out to Harry who was holding a partially unwrapped gift from the Dursleys

'Hey Harry, do you know what these are?'

To his surprise Harry laughed. 'It's muggle money Ron! Who sent you that?'

Ron grabbed the paper and found a small note.

_These should match the one from Harry's Aunt and Uncle._

When Ron read this out Harry quickly unwrapped the small packet in his hand.

Harry held out another coin. 'It's a fifty pence! How did someone know the Dursleys would send me that?' The two boys wondered for a while who it was, but were distracted by another anonymous gift.

* * *

Hermione grabbed the purple wrapped present from the pile and tore through the paper. Inside was a quill and ink set. Hermione grabbed the note that was attached to the gift.

_Miss Granger,_

_I noticed that you re-read all your notes, this ink is enchanted to automatically highlight the parts of your notes that are most important. The quill is also enchanted so that you only have to re-ink it after an hour of writing._

_Have a lovely Christmas,_

_Professor Hamilton_

Hermione smiled at the gift in her hand. Obviously during the times she'd sat at the same desk as the teacher, it had been noticed that Hermione hated how often she had to re-ink her quill.

* * *

Fred and George opened identical purple wrapped gifts. They were both books, Fred's was titled _'Twenty Offending Potions for Pranksters'_. The title on the cover of George's was _'Twenty Complex Charms for Delinquent Delights'_.

George grabbed the purple envelope that had been with the parcels. And read the note inside aloud.

_I thought you might enjoy these. If you use any on me I will not only tell your Mother, but have you both scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the year._

_Professor Hamilton_

George exchanged an awestruck look with his twin and could see the ideas swirling in Fred's eyes.

Hamilton was the best teacher _ever_!

* * *

Severus scowled at the presents on his bed as he got dressed. He could spot Albus' usual gift, why the man insisted on getting everybody socks he didn't know. Minerva's gift, wrapped in tartan paper of all things, would likely be a new quill set. Filius and Pomona had probably given him some kind of sweets and biscuits themed gift. Aurora's was another Star Chart but since that would be of use when gathering ingredients Severus didn't mind that one.

There was a fifth gift though and Severus suspected from the colourful wrapping that it was from Grace. Knowing that Albus would ask about the gifts Severus quickly unwrapped them and found exactly what he had predicted. He fingered the gift from Grace, remembering everything she had told him. Severus was amazed she was still standing and in one piece. It was one thing to lose family, but he imagined it was something else entirely to lose a child. It was no wonder she had been reluctant to care for anyone again. It explained why she had run away the first time they kissed.

Severus sighed and opened the purple gift. Pulling the paper away Severus scowled again, this time at the title of the book. _'Jokes and Pranks for Beginners.'_

* * *

Grace had a lazy morning simply reading by the fire and only got dressed in time for dinner. She got to the Great Hall before Severus and saw that the Weasley's and Harry were already sat down waiting, so she made a diversion towards the Gryffindors.

Percy saw her approach and went to stand. 'No need Percy, it is Christmas after all.' Grace turned to the twins. 'I wanted to say thank for your gift boys, I'm sure it will be useful. I always seem to lose lists I write down.'

'You are most welcome – '

' – our most excellent Professor.'

Grace smiled and knew they were saying thank you without mentioning what she'd given them in front of Percy. 'Well Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy your dinner.'

Grace walked to the staff table and waited for Severus to arrive, he was sure to be very…grateful for his gift.

Severus sat next to her a few minutes later and scowled. 'I suppose you found that gift amusing.'

Grace smiled pleasantly at him. 'Good morning Severus, and Merry Christmas to you too.'

Severus rolled his eyes. 'Yes, yes, Merry Christmas.'

Grinning she just put her hand over the top of his on the table. 'It was just for a laugh Severus.' Just then the dinner appeared so they tucked in.

Grace got a pointed hat covered in silver and red moving swirls from her cracker, as well as a set of gobstones that she probably wouldn't use. Grace had immediately put the hat on though, much to Severus' horror since it clashed horribly with her blue hair. She had decided to keep her hair the same way she'd had it for the Ball. The dinner its self was delicious, though she was careful with the Christmas pudding, not wanting to break her teeth on any hidden coins.

Later Grace amused herself by watching the large snowball fight on the grounds. She sat in a window above the 'warzone' and would occasionally send a snowball of her own at someone's head. Fred eventually spotted her doing it and pointed her out yelling 'fire' at the top of his lungs. To Grace's astonishment she had to quickly move from the open window as more than a dozen snowballs came straight at her. Laughing loudly she peeked out the window again and waved her wand causing a nearby snowdrift to dump over the students. She laughed the whole way to her quarters after that, disturbing many of the portraits she passed.

* * *

Grace sat in a hidden corner of the room that housed the Mirror of Erised covered with a Disillusionment Charm. She didn't plan on talking to Harry but she needed to see if he would end up here again. Then just before eleven o'clock Harry inched into the door she'd left ajar. Grace watched Harry as he sat and stared at his family in the Mirror. She wondered what she would see, but didn't trust that she could walk away from the Mirror. Then there a noise in the hallway and it jarred Harry from his contemplation.

Grace felt her heart clench at Harry's parting words.

* * *

The next night she watched Ron with the Mirror, though he said that his parents were with him this time. Grace wondered if the Weasley's had perhaps took what she'd told them about Ron and put it to some use, like telling him they were proud of him or something.

* * *

The next night Grace told Albus that she would talk to Harry about the Mirror. She went earlier than she needed to. Her warning would carry more weight if Grace could tell Harry what she saw, since she suspected that her family would be waiting for her there.

Bracing herself Grace moved in front of the Mirror of Erised. Her family were waiting for her. Grace barely glanced at the people behind her. Instead, she focused on the boy smiling in the front. Her Alisdair. His gorgeous hazel eyes were filled with happiness. Grace felt herself start to falter but was distracted as a figure in the Mirror pushed through to stand beside her. Grace stared in shock, in the Mirror version of Severus put his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Grace heard footsteps approaching and quickly backed away to hide in the corner.

Harry rushed in just as she was out of sight and immediately dropped to the floor in front of the Mirror.

Grace pulled herself together and stepped forward. 'Back again Harry?'

Harry twisted to look at her. 'Professor Hamilton. I didn't see you.'

Grace smiled at him. 'With your haste, I'd imagine not.' She glanced at the Mirror. 'The Mirror of Erised has a great…pull on those who discover it.'

'I didn't know it was called that Professor.'

'I know, but I'm guessing you've realised what it does?' Grace went closer to Harry as he looked back at the Mirror.

'It – well – it shows me my family.'

'And showed Ron himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain.'

Harry was stunned. 'How did you know - ?'

'I don't need a cloak to become invisible.' Grace quite enjoyed ripping that line off. 'Now, have you figured out what the Mirror shows everyone?' Harry shook his head and Grace took the direct route. 'The Mirror of Erised – Erised is Desire backwards. The Mirror shows whoever stands in front of it their deepest desire. The thing they crave above all else.' Grace saw understanding form on Harry's face. 'You see your family because you have never known them. Ron, who has been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself better than them all and being the only one his parents focus on.' Grace looked at the Mirror wondering why Severus had appeared in it. 'However, the Mirror cannot give us what we want. Only make us lose our minds with wanting what cannot be.'

Grace walked backwards a few steps so that if Harry moved she would not be alone in front of it.

'The Mirror will be moved Harry. Do not go looking for it again.' Grace turned to walk out of the room but Harry's voice stopped her.

'Professor?' Grace turned back knowing what he'd ask. 'Can I ask you something?'

'You want to know what I see.'

Harry nodded slowly and looked back at his family again. Grace knew she had to make him realise how dangerous the Mirror could be.

Walking back to Harry who now stood up, Grace looked down at him as she spoke. 'I see my family as well Harry. I see people who were my entire world before I lost them…' Grace hesitated briefly, '…I see _my_ son at the age he should be now, and filled with a life that is not real.' Grace cleared her throat and put her hands on Harry's shoulders. 'I would give anything, _everything_, to hold my little boy again, but if I dwell on what I see here, I'll forget to live. Do not dwell on this Harry, as a parent I don't think your parents would want to see you waste away because of this Mirror.'

Grace abruptly walked away and waited at the door until Harry left the room. When he disappeared under his cloak, Grace headed back to her office. Once inside she sat down with the firewhiskey again.

* * *

Term started again and Grace changed the topics covered in her classes. This term she taught them about the different levels of muggle education, including university degrees. Grace also planned on covering various muggle entertainment activities. Fred and George were on perfect behaviour since the howler. The other Professors, especially Severus, found this version of the twins slightly unsettling. Grace though knew that the twins were probably busy learning things from the books she had given them, and found her colleagues discomfort amusing.

On a more personal front Grace and Severus had not progressed in their relationship any further. It was as though they had come to an unspoken agreement to go slowly. Which Grace was grateful for, she didn't want get too far into the relationship only to find that Severus couldn't overcome his issues. Or that she couldn't put her own to rest. She did however give him a card and a box of sugar quills for his birthday on the ninth of January.

Grace knew that Severus was becoming more suspicious of Quirrel, but did nothing to deter him from this. After all there _was_ cause for distrust, he had Voldemort in the back of his head! It was necessary for Harry, Ron and Hermione to suspect Severus of wanting the stone in order to lull Quirellmort into a false sense of security.

Only when Quirell felt secure would he lure Albus away from Hogwarts. Grace didn't know for definite though when that would happen. She was hoping that instead of Minerva, the young Gryffindors would turn to her with their theory when the time came.

* * *

When it was time for the next Quidditch match Severus caused uproar when he insisted on being referee. Minerva was incensed when Albus allowed it, she thought Severus was doing it to favour Hufflepuff and stop Gryffindor from winning. Severus had complained to Grace about it one day when she had gone to his office. Grace had stunned him when she assured him that she knew he was only doing it try and protect Harry.

At the Quidditch match Grace didn't bother sitting with the other Professors. Instead she watched where Hermione, Ron and Neville sat down. Sure enough Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sat behind them. Moving closer Grace made sure the Slytherins didn't see her approach and waited.

'I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy!' Neville said furiously before turning back to the pitch.

Malfoy and his goons laughed. 'Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something.'

Before Ron could say or do anything Grace promptly stepped forward. 'Mr Malfoy it seems you haven't learned your lesson.' Draco spun around as she spoke. Ron and Hermione lost interest in the game temporarily.

'I was only – '

'Don't bother Mr Malfoy. Now since this is the second time I have caught you insulting someone with the intent to provoke, ten points from Slytherin and a week's detention with me starting tonight at six. Oh look, Gryffindor win, how nice.'

Hermione, Ron and Neville turned to find Harry waving the snitch. They started cheering and clapping. After Malfoy had stomped away Grace left as well. Perhaps she should give Severus a mini model of Harry to vent his frustration on.

* * *

As time passed Grace noticed that Hagrid had starting keeping his curtains closed and there was always smoke furling from his chimney. Grace managed to get a tracking charm on Ron and any evening that he went to Hagrid's Grace would Disillusion herself and patrol near the Gryffindor Tower.

One night she was walking around and she heard a low voice muttering and cursing 'that bloody dragon'. Removing the charm on herself, Grace spoke up. 'Mr Weasley please do stop swearing and let me see you hand.'

Ron had clearly been startled as an invisible someone tripped into a suit of armour.

Grace smothered a laugh and took the cloak off Ron and helped him to his feet.

Ron clutched his hand to his chest and gaped at her. 'Pro – professor I uh – I – '

Grace shook her head. 'I know you've been helping Hagrid Ron. Let me see your hand.' Ron had a very confused look on his face but slowly extended his hand to her. Grace unwrapped the bloody handkerchief from his hand a saw two fang marks on the back of Ron's hand. 'Norbert got you good didn't he?'

'Professor how - ?'

Grace shook her head. 'That doesn't matter.' She pulled two phials from her pocket and handed one to Ron. 'Drink this, it will help push the venom from your system.'

Ron eyed the bottle but downed it anyway, making a face at the taste as he did.

'Now this phial,' she said handing it to Ron. 'Will heal the fang marks but you can't take it until morning, so that the anti-venom has time to work.'

'Thanks Professor, but why aren't you busting my ass…or Hagrid's?'

Grace smiled, conjuring a bandage around his hand and giving him back the cloak. 'Hagrid is my friend. And the three of you – ' Ron twitched, ' – yes I know that Harry and Hermione are involved. The three of you are trying to help a friend despite the trouble you could get into. So that is why I am healing your hand for you and why I haven't given any of you bother. Now you should return to your common room, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you.' Grace turned and slowly walked away.

'You are the coolest teacher _ever_.'

Grace laughed but kept walking. 'Why don't you ask Fred and George what I gave them for Christmas?'

* * *

Despite Grace stopping Ron needing care for his hand, the youngest Weasley boy still ended up in the hospital wing. Apparently he got hit with a jinx and fell down some stairs. That meant that Malfoy went and gloated and 'borrowed' the book with Charlie's note in. Grace waited at the top of the astronomy tower and just before midnight there was a clatter and Harry, Hermione and Norbert's crate appeared from under the cloak.

'Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!' Hermione danced around a little.

'Don't.' Harry told her, but he was smiling too.

Grace waited until Charlie's friends had disappeared before revealing herself. 'Good evening.'

Harry and Hermione gasped as she spoke.

Hermione was the first to recover. 'Professor I – we – '

'Hermione I am not here to give you detention. I just wanted to be sure that you did not forget the invisibility cloak.' Grace pointed to the cloak that they had been about to leave behind.

Harry's jaw dropped and he rushed to pick it up. 'Thank Professor, I can't believe we nearly did that.'

Hermione was looking at Grace with confused concentration marring her features. 'Professor why are you helping us break the rules? And why did you heal Ron the other night?'

Grace grinned at Hermione. 'Because I want to. Now I suggest you cover yourselves and follow me down the stairs. I believe Mr Filch is on his way.' Grace started down the stairs and heard the two kids following her. Now and then there was a muffled whisper and Grace wondered what conclusions Hermione was coming to. Maybe they believed her to be a Seer. She supposed that would stop them looking for another answer.

'What do we have – oh. Professor Hamilton.' Filch had appeared at the bottom of the stairs eagerly, clearly expecting to find an out of hours student.

'Mr Filch,' Grace said pleasantly. 'Did I disturb you? I was just taking the chance to admire the stars. Aurora suggested I do it at the weekend when there were no classes.' Grace saw a torch partway down the hall flicker as something passed it. To be safe Grace decided to chat to Filch, even though he clearly wanted to leave. The things she did to amuse herself.

* * *

As the term progressed Grace deliberately ignored the days that would have been her family's birthdays. When Easter came around though Grace could feel herself growing more depressed the closer it got to her son's birthday. Even her students had noticed something, Grace supposed she wasn't exactly the sunny person she usually was. On the day of her son's birthday Grace barely managed to get out of bed in time for her first lesson.

Once in the classroom Grace waved her wand at the board and the titles of a few books appeared. When the class arrived Grace told them to pick one, read the first three chapters and summarise them.

* * *

Fred and George exchanged a look when Professor Hamilton barely looked up to assign the work. They had noticed that over the past couple of weeks their favourite Professor had become depressed. Even Perfect Percy had noticed. When Ron, Harry and Hermione had filled them in on the teacher helping them out, the twins' admiration of the now blue haired woman had risen even further. But now…it seemed like the life had gone out of her.

After class as they made their way to potions Fred and George wondered what they could do to help.

George frowned. 'Gred, it reminds me of when Mum starts thinking about our Uncles.'

Fred nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, so it means it can't be fixed with a simple pranking, brother of mine.'

'So how do we help?'

'Remember the Kiss-letoe?'

'Surely you can't mean - ?'

'Yep.'

'But he would – '

'Most definitely.'

'Of course if we don't – '

'Indeed.'

'So we have a plan then.'

* * *

Fred and George gulped and walked towards Snape's desk at the end of the lesson.

The greasy git barely glanced at them. 'Class is over. This usually means I no longer have to suffer with your presence.'

George spoke first. 'It's about Professor Hamilton, sir.'

Snape did look up at that, but that kinda made it worse since he was glaring. 'What on earth are you talking about?'

'Well, sir…' Fred said nervously. 'It's just, we noticed that you and her were – are…um friends – '

Snape sneered at the subtle mention of the Yule Ball.

George took over again. 'And we noticed that lately the Professor's not been herself and we were hoping you would know what was wrong so maybe we could help her.'

To Fred and George's surprise Snape looked slightly surprised and immediately grabbed a calendar from his desk.

When Snape swore and got up they just gaped at him.

'Take this to Professor McGonagall.' He scribbled a message on some parchment, sealed it and handed it to them. 'Now leave.'

* * *

Severus didn't wait for the dunderheads to leave before he himself left the dungeon classroom. Though he wasn't so sure that it wasn't _him_ who was the dunderhead. How could he have forgotten that today was Grace's son's birthday? Severus had been caught up in some complex potions St. Mungo's had ordered, but still…to have had the Weasley twins of all people need to remind him…clearly he was slipping.

Severus quickly made his way to Grace's classroom and walked straight in. Usually this would interrupt a stimulating discussion of some muggle subject. Today though there was just a group of students quietly reading and making notes.

Grace looked up at him but there was no life in her eyes. 'Professor Snape, can I help you?'

Severus ignored her and turned to the group of sixth years. 'Class is dismissed for today, leave.'

The students quickly returned books to the large cupboards at the back of the room and left in a hurry. Severus wrote a note dismissing any other classes Grace had and stuck it to the classroom door. Locking the door he turned back to Grace. She was watching him but there was none of her usual curiosity or amusement in her eyes, they were just dead.

Severus conjured a chair next to hers and sat down. 'Those two red headed monsters you like so much actually came to see me about you today.'

There was a slight flicker in her eyes. 'I guess that's their Gryffindor bravery coming through if they braved the bat of the dungeons for me.'

Usually when she used the nicknames the students had given him there was a glint in her eye. She enjoyed teasing him about the fact that while she was the most liked Professor he was the most feared and disliked.

Severus looked her over and wondered if she had been sleeping at all. 'Grace why didn't you ask Albus to let you off today?'

'There's no need.' Grace replied in a dead tone as she looked away.

Severus wondered how she had even got out of bed this morning. 'Grace, look at me.' When she didn't Severus leaned forward and took hold of her chin. He gently, but firmly turned her face until she looked at him. Grace couldn't go on bottling things up. Clearly if she kept doing so she risked ending up catatonic again. Severus knew he would have to be blunt.

'Grace, today Alisdair should be turning five and having a birthday party with your family.' Grace flinched and tried to move away. Severus just transferred his grip to her arms and continued. 'Today you little boy should be running up to you thanking you for presents and hugging you.' Tears started to fall but Grace was still trying to escape. 'Alisdair should be hugging you and telling you how much he loves you.'

At this a sob was wrenched from the broken woman in front of him. Severus let go of her arms and Grace covered her face as she sobbed. Hesitating for only a second Severus pulled Grace onto his lap and held her silently as she finally cried.

* * *

After Easter had passed Grace slowly got back to her normal sunny self and began to prepare her students for exams. She gave extra homework and reading to all her classes. Particularly O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students.

After one class she had stopped the twins and thanked them for talking to Professor Snape. Grace could see that they were curious, but they visibly restrained themselves and instead reminded her that they were owed another free prank.

Unfortunately the twins somehow, Grace, wasn't sure how, found out when her birthday was. They also managed to get into her classroom and decorate it – a lot. They had also created something similar to the Kiss-letoe. A bunch of miniature balloons followed her around all day occasionally making a fanfare sound and throwing confetti over her. Grace found it highly amusing and made no move to get rid of them. Severus though sat next her at meals and was also getting confetti on him. He kept fingering his wand, but didn't finish the balloons either. Severus had given her a card and a large packet of Sherbet Lemons. Grace had gotten almost as bad as the Headmaster at offering them to people.

* * *

Then it was time for exams. All her classes had to do a written exam, but the practical's were different. For her third and fourth years Grace created an illusion of a muggle workplace, the students had to do a variety of workplace tasks which included talking with muggle co-workers.

The fifth year students had to go to a muggle supermarket, in appropriate clothes, and get items from a list. Some items on the list would require them to talk with shop attendants, they then had to pay for the items correctly at the till.

Sixth years had a more difficult shopping list and also had to cook in a muggle kitchen that Grace created. The seventh years did the same as the sixth years, but had to take part in an actual muggle volunteer activity. This meant holding extended conversations in a real environment.

Grace and a member of the exam board who was muggle-born monitored the students who were in the muggle world and graded them on how natural they were, how well they discussed things with muggles and how correct their clothing was.

* * *

_Author Note - I know I'm going through this year pretty quickly - don't worry so far the way I've wrote second year is working out longer._


	7. Trials & Realisations

_Author Note – Thanks for all the reviews especially __**DementorKiss95**__ – I was quite literally grinning for the rest of the day and went and wrote another couple of thousand words. Reviews are really inspiring._

* * *

Grace was pleased with all her students in exams, and knew that all of them would be pleased with their results. Percy'd had one dicey moment were he had accidently given a till attendant a galleon. He had covered pretty quickly by saying it was a prop for a play he was acting in and Grace was pleased with how naturally he had acted.

Grace was sat at her desk going over some of the last written exams, when Harry, Ron, Hermione and surprisingly Neville, crashed into her classroom out of breath. Even though she could guess why they were here Grace could not understand them when they all started talking at once.

Holding her hand up Grace stopped them. 'Now I didn't get a word of that, so, Miss Granger, why are the four of you here?'

Hermione took a breath. 'Professor we know about the Philosopher's Stone. We know it's on the third floor and that it's guarded but we think that Pro – someone is going to try to steal it.'

Grace put down her quill and looked at the three nervous children in front of her.

'I thought Fluffy would peak your attention, though I had hoped the troll incident might curb your sense of adventure.'

'But Professor, Snape is trying to steal the stone!' Harry burst out getting nudged by Hermione for doing so.

Grace just lifted her eyebrow. 'I know Professor Snape is not exactly the most…approachable person, but the Stone is safe from him. There are many levels of protection around the Stone.'

Ron interrupted this time. 'But Dumbledore is – '

'Not the only person capable of magic at this school. He is just the most powerful.' Grace wished she could just keep them out of it, they were children after all, but they needed the bonding that the Stone's trials would give them. 'Now please go enjoy your free time.'

The four of them stared at her for a moment before turning and storming out. As they did Grace hit each of them with a tracking spell.

* * *

When Grace's spell told her that the Gryffindors were headed towards the third floor she left her quarters and quickly made her way there as well. Under a Disillusionment Charm Grace managed to slip into Fluffy's corridor behind Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. The only reason she could tell they were there was because her tracking spell put a haze around them that only she could see.

Grace did not jump down but used a modified version of _Wingardium Leviosa_ to lower herself. She waited, floating, above the Devil's Snare until Neville banished it away from the others. When they turned down the corridor Grace lowered herself and followed them.

She marvelled again at Harry's skill on a broomstick. Grace had not ventured on a broomstick herself. A fear of heights made her want to stay firmly on the ground. She was absolutely goggled by Ron's chess skills, and very proud of his bravery.

She hesitated after Harry and Hermione ran ahead leaving Neville to watch Ron, Grace glanced at Ron but aside from a nasty bump he seemed okay. Hurrying she caught up to the other two just as they reached the room holding her own challenge.

Compared to the others Grace thought her own puzzle was simple. Hermione seemed to think otherwise.

'This must be Professor Hamilton's protection.' Hermione wandered over to the blackboard on the wall. 'These questions are all about muggles.

'Aren't these questions a bit simple?' Harry said as he looked over the list.

Hermione grinned. 'Well for us they are, but imagine someone who'd been raised in the magical world coming across these questions, they'd be stumped. It's brilliant. See this one…'name something muggles use to prevent pregnancy' or how about 'what exams do fifteen and sixteen year old muggles take?'…I don't think the Professor covers even half of this stuff in her classes.'

Grace felt a bit better after Hermione's praise and listened as the two of them answered all twenty questions in just over a minute. In the next room was the unconscious troll, and then Severus potions after it. After Harry had gone forward, and Hermione backwards, Grace cast a conjuring charm on the now empty bottle. Drinking the restored potion she quickly walked through the flames.

Luckily Quirrell and Harry were both too distracted to see the distortion her passage caused on the flames.

Only half listening to Quirrell and Harry's conversation, Grace manoeuvred her way around to the mirror, unfortunately…

'_There is another here…'_

Grace froze as she heard Voldemort speak. Quirrell instantly cast a complex charm that both revealed where she was and removed the Disillusionment charm on her.

Grace quickly ran and placed herself between Quirrellmort and Harry. 'Stay back Harry!'

'Professor! Where did you come from?'

Grace didn't take her eyes from Quirrellmort. 'I followed the four of you through. Now be quiet.'

'Hamilton, are you here on Dumbledore's orders?' Quirrell asked with a smirk. 'Protecting his precious Gryffindors?'

Grace laughed. 'I don't follow orders Quirrell, I do what I want. Right now that is stopping that cancer inside your head from getting the Stone.'

'How dare you speak of the Dark Lord that way!' Quirrell's face was contorted in rage.

'_Let me speak to the mudblood.'_

'Master, you are not strong enough.'

'_I have strength enough for this.'_

Quirrell started to unwrap his turban, behind her Grace heard Harry whisper.

'Professor, that voice is that…?'

'Yes Harry, be careful, despite all appearances Voldemort is still dangerous.' Grace refocused on Quirrell, or rather the back of his head.

'_The mudblood who is polluting this school and Harry Potter – the Boy-Who-Lived.'_ Voldemort's voice sent shivers down Grace's spine. _'See what I have become? Nothing but shadow and vapour…only having physical form when I share another's body…unicorn blood has sustained me…but I will no longer need it once I have the Elixir of Life…I will be able to create a new body…now mudblood if you do not retrieve the Stone for me…I will kill the boy…'_

Grace shook her head. 'Never.'

'_I will kill him, mudblood…he will die begging for mercy the same way his parents did…'_

'LIAR!' Harry dashed around her and tried to shove Quirrell.

'Harry no!'

Before Grace could grab Harry Quirrell did and then started screaming and pushed Harry down as his hands blistered. 'Master! My hands!'

'_Kill him fool!'_

Harry stood and pushed his hands against Quirrell's face. Quirrell screamed and Voldemort yelled for him to kill Harry. Only a few seconds later Harry passed out and Grace pulled him towards her with a spell. Grace cast a feather light charm on the unconscious boy and put him over her shoulder.

Quirrell struggled to his feet and rushed at her despite the blisters covering his eyes. For a split second Grace froze. Then the…voice that had been filling her head with information since she had arrived in this world, told her what spell to use.

'_Relegant Malum!_' Grace screamed the spell at Quirrell and a beam of blue-white light left her wand, striking the man in the chest. Quirrell fell to the ground, his body beginning to crumble to ash. The wisp of Voldemort's soul fled from the room banished by the spell.

Grace dropped Harry and fell to the ground as her energy suddenly disappeared. The spell must have been more powerful than she had realised. Seeing the black encroaching on the edge of her vision Grace made her arm lift slightly and sent a patronus to Severus to lead him back here. Falling down Grace let the darkness take her.

* * *

Grace heard hushed voices somewhere nearby.

'Ron if you aren't quiet he'll throw us out!'

'We have just as much right to be here Hermione. Harry's our best friend!'

'Yes and the Professor is – '

'Granger, Weasley, Potter. Shut up or I _will_ throw you out.'

Grace made herself open her eyes when she heard Severus next to her. 'Severus, don't be mean.' Her voice came out as a croak.

Severus quickly leaned forward from his seat. 'Grace, you're awake.'

There was a rustling noise and a screen to the left was suddenly pushed aside.

Four anxious but happy faces were peering at her. A loud 'Professor' came from each of them making Grace wince at the volume. Apparently the four Gryffindors were happy to see her.

'Quiet!' Severus snapped at them.

Grace saw his hand laid next to her own on the hospital bed, she reached out and took it. 'Leave them be Severus, they wouldn't know.'

Severus was still glaring at the Gryffindors and ignored her. 'Professor Hamilton is suffering from a severe magic depletion. As such her senses of hearing and sight are over-sensitive. Hence the lowered lighting you idiots.' Grace realised the lights were indeed dim in the hospital wing.

Hermione moved a little closer, eyeing her potions teacher apprehensively. 'We're sorry Professor. We're just glad you're awake as well.'

Grace nodded but stopped as her head ached with the movement. 'It's fine Hermione. I take you're all fine now?'

The nervous girl nodded. 'Madam Pomfrey healed Ron right away, but Harry only woke up yesterday. Ron, Neville and I just came to see if he was ready to go to the leaving feast.'

Grace raised her eyebrows. She had thought Harry had woken up earlier than in the books, not that she'd been unconscious for a week as well. 'Today's the leaving feast?' Grace tried to sit up.

Just then Madam Pomfrey appeared. 'Professor Hamilton what do you think you are doing?'

Grace snorted. 'I thought it was obvious. I'm leaving the hospital wing.' There was no way in hell she was staying here.

'You most certainly are not!' Madam Pomfrey said drawing her wand as if to force Grace back into bed.

By this point Grace had forced her uncooperative body upright. 'Yes I am.'

At this Severus came to stand in front of her. 'Grace your body needs to heal, you must stay here.'

Grace felt panic start to build inside her. 'Severus I am not staying in the hospital wing. I'm leaving.' Grace spotted her wand and picked it up. She waved it and transfigured her hospital gown into a t-shirt and jeans.

Madam Pomfrey took hold of her arm. 'Professor if you don't lie down – '

Grace yelled out in panic. 'No! I'm not staying here! I'll crawl out of here if I have to!'

Severus moved the nurse aside and took her hands. 'Grace calm down, look at me.' Grace stopped desperately looking for a way out and looked into Severus' dark eyes. 'Tell me why you can't stay here?'

Grace felt tears pool in her eyes as whispered desperately. 'I can't be stuck in a hospital again Severus. I _can't_ be _confined _somewhere again. Stuck in a single room.' Grace begged him with her eyes to understand.

Severus seemed to grasp what she was talking about and nodded. 'Alright.'

Madam Pomfrey gasped. 'Professor Snape! She is in no condition to – '

'Poppy, I am sure that if you give her a pain potion Professor Hamilton will promise to remain seated at all times.'

As the nurse looked at her Grace nodded eagerly. She would agree to anything if it meant she would not be stuck here. Madam Pomfrey scowled slightly. 'Very well but how do you propose she leave if she is to remain seated?'

Severus waved his wand at the chair he had been sat in. The chair was transfigured into a wheel chair. 'Will that suffice, Poppy?'

The nurse nodded and disappeared. Grace looked back at Severus. 'Thank you Severus.' He just nodded and Grace noticed that the children were still there. Harry, Ron and Hermione just seemed uncomfortable at witnessing her meltdown. Neville seemed as if he understood something. 'The four of you should go to the feast.' Grace said quietly trying to smile reassuringly.

Harry, who was already dressed, Ron and Hermione immediately made for the door, they looked at Neville who told them he'd catch up.

'Is there something you need Neville?' Grace asked her.

Neville glanced nervously at Severus and spoke quietly. 'I – I just wanted to say that I'm s-sorry for whatever happened to you.' Neville gulped but continued in a steadier voice. 'I know it's hard when you lose someone you love…so sorry.' Neville turned and quickly left the hospital wing leaving Grace slightly stunned.

Grace sighed. 'That poor boy.' Before anything else could be said Madam Pomfrey reappeared.

'Take this potion, please.'

Grace swallowed the phial of potion without complaining. 'Can I go now?'

Poppy pursed her lips but nodded. 'Yes, but you must remain in this wheelchair at all times. If you don't I will just keep you here unconscious until your body has recovered.'

Grace nodded. 'I understand.' The nurse turned and disappeared.

Grace looked at Severus. 'Thank you, I just couldn't stay here.'

Severus nodded. 'I know. Let me help you into the chair.'

Expecting him to hold out his arm, Grace was surprised when Severus simply lifted her up and placed her in the chair.

'My, my how strong.' Grace said with a slight laugh.

Severus turned the wheelchair around and started pushing it out of the hospital wing. 'You are obviously not as ill as you look if you have strength to mock me.'

Grace shook her head. 'I'm just not used to this…softer side of you.'

There was a low growl behind her. 'I would thank you to not repeat that where people can here you.' Severus paused. 'It would ruin my carefully constructed reputation.'

Grace laughed when she heard the sarcastic edge to his comment. 'Don't worry I won't. I know how you _love_ to terrify the students.'

Severus pushed her in silence for a while and Grace let herself relax now that she was not confined.

'Your patronus was in an…unexpected form.'

Grace looked up at Severus curiously. 'I'm surprised it made it to you, I barely stayed awake long enough to cast it. I'm even more surprised it was corporeal I wasn't exactly focused.'

Severus glanced at her. 'What were you thinking of when you cast it?'

Grace blushed as she remembered. 'You. I was just thinking that I needed your help. Why…what form did it take?' After what she had seen in the Mirror, Grace wondered if she felt more for this solemn, dark eyed man than she realised.

'It was…a panther.' Severus told her slowly.

Grace felt her eyes widen. A panther fit Severus perfectly. A rare, glorious creature, both stealthy and dangerous. Grace closed her eyes and saw the image of him from the Mirror. She wanted that. She wanted Severus to be hers. Admitting that seemed to relax something inside of her.

The rest of the journey to the Great Hall was made in silence, though Grace did conjure a hairbrush and dragged it through the birds nest on her head.

Severus stopped outside the doors. 'Are you ready?'

'For what? The silence that will suddenly fall? Or the whispers that will follow?'

'Both. Not just because of your role in banishing Voldemort, which is obviously all over the school, but because you are arriving with me.'

Grace heard the tense edge to Severus' voice. 'How long did you stay next me in the hospital?'

'I only left when Poppy made me sleep and shower.'

Grace smiled and wondered if maybe there was hope for them after all. Maybe broken things could be mended.

* * *

Platform nine and three quarters was full of waiting parents. Grace was sat in her wheelchair watching for the train when she spotted a couple red heads.

Grace wheeled herself towards Mrs Weasley and smiled. 'Mrs Weasley, how nice to see you again.'

'Professor Hamilton,' Molly glanced briefly at the wheelchair before smiling. 'It's nice to see you too. I didn't realise that you were still…'

'I'm fine really, just some energy issues. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow me to leave the castle unless I promised to use this.'

'Oh, I'm glad you're better then.' Molly frowned. 'What are you doing here though?'

'I need to do something for Harry. I also wanted to meet your daughter since Miss Weasley will be joining us next term.' Grace smiled at the shy girl. 'Hello Ginny, how are you?'

'Fine, thank you Professor.' Was the quiet reply.

Grace smiled and turned away as she heard the Express approach. A short while later Percy, the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville were stood next to them. Hermione quickly found her parents and introduced them to everyone. Neville said his goodbyes and left to find his Grandmother.

Grace didn't say much but followed Harry and the Weasley's thought the barrier into the muggle world. On the other side the Dursleys were waiting.

'You must be Harry's family!' Mrs Weasley said with a large, friendly smile.

Mr Dursley just scowled. 'In a manner of speaking. Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day.'

Just as Mr Dursley would have walked away Grace wheeled herself forward and extended her hand towards Mrs Dursley. 'Mrs Dursley, pleasure to meet you. My name is Grace Hamilton, I'm a teacher at Harry's school.'

Grace just smiled pleasantly until Mrs Dursley reluctantly shook her hand. 'Pleasure to meet you.' Grace saw Petunia looking her over.'

Grace had made sure to be wearing top designer clothing that she was sure Petunia recognised. She knew that the Dursleys were snobs and thought magic users beneath them. By wearing designer clothing, although it was transfigured, that even Petunia couldn't afford to wear, Grace was making a dramatic impression.

'I wanted to speak with you about Harry. I will be visiting once a week to make sure that he is being treated properly.'

Behind her Grace heard the low conversation Harry was having with Ron and Hermione quickly stop.

Vernon Dursley drew himself up self-importantly. 'Now see here. I will not have you smearing my family's name! That boy – '

'Harry, his name is Harry.' Grace said fiercely interrupting. 'And I'll do what I damn well like with regards to my students. Now listen up. If Harry isn't treated like a normal human being instead of a slave – '

'_How dare you_ – '

'Mr Dursley, keep your voice down or I will _make_ you be quiet.' Mr Dursley shut up but glared furiously at her. 'Now I will drop by unannounced at least once a week, just to check on things, and if Harry is not being treated fairly, _you_ will not be treated fairly.' Grace smiled pleasantly at the Dursleys and turned to face Harry who grinning widely. 'Harry, have a wonderful summer, I shall see you soon. Mrs Weasley, other Weasleys I hope you have a good summer too.'

Grace wheeled away smiling and humming to herself. Albus might not be too happy at her interference but Grace would be damned if she let Harry suffer through the summers described in the books. Yes it looked to be a good summer all round, and now she had a student free holiday to annoy Severus all she wanted.

Her first year here had definitely been fun.

* * *

_Author Note – relegant malum – banish the evil_

_The first year is done! Okay I know most people don't review :( but since I've finished the first book...maybe you can be persuaded? Pretty please?_


	8. Dobby & Promises

_Author Note – Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. _

* * *

**July 31****st**

Grace walked along the street towards the Dursleys.

'Now remember Ron, telephone not fellytone. And hoover not sucker. And – '

Grace turned to look at the two children following her. 'Hermione, I doubt Harry will care and unfortunately the Dursleys will most likely ignore the two of you. They barely talk to me.' Grace grinned as she remember last week when she had turned up on the doorstep. Dudley had opened the door, recognised her from the train station and promptly ran away with a slight scream. Grace had laughed all week remembering that.

Hermione frowned but stopped lecturing Ron.

Ron grinned. 'Thanks for bringing us to surprise Harry Professor.'

Grace smiled as they turned into the Dursleys garden. 'No problem Ron, though it's a shame Neville couldn't come too.' She turned and knocked on the door.

A moment later Mrs Dursley answered. 'Oh, it's you.'

'Good morning Mrs Dursley. Could we come in, and is Harry around?' Grace smiled despite the less than warm welcome.

Mrs Dursley nodded and let them into the hallway. 'Harry!' The uptight woman disappeared as soon as she had called out for her nephew.

'I'm coming!' After a few seconds Harry appeared at the top of the stairs and froze when he saw his friends. 'What the - ?'

Hermione ran up the stairs followed by Ron. 'Harry!'

The dark haired boy was engulfed in a tight hug. 'Hermione, Ron…I didn't know you were coming.'

'Nah mate, it was a surprise.' Ron said as he grinned and clapped Harry on the back.

Grace smiled and started up the stairs. 'Perhaps we should go to your room Harry.'

Stunned, Harry nodded and led the way.

Harry's room was almost the exact same as it looked in the movies except it was just slightly wider.

'Not that I'm not pleased to see you guys, but how come you're _here_?' Harry perched on the chair at the desk as Hermione and Ron dropped onto the bed.

Grace just stood at the door smiling. 'Well they are a birthday present.'

Hermione gasped and clutched her face. 'Oh my God! We forgot you're birthday presents!'

Ron looked embarrassed at their forgetfulness.

Harry just laughed. 'Hermione, I don't care about presents I'm just glad I get to see the two of you before September.'

'Actually,' Grace said getting their attention, 'I _do_ have one birthday present for you Harry.'

'Really?' Asked Harry surprised. 'What is it?'

'Well it's not so much a _what_ as it is a _where_.' Grace enjoyed the puzzled faces in front of her. 'What would you say if you knew that Mrs Weasley has invited you and to spend the rest of the summer at the burrow? And also an invitation had been extended to Hermione as well.'

There was a moment of silence and then multiple cries of excitement and celebration split the air and Hermione actually jumped up to hug her.

'Okay, okay. Settle down.' Grace waited until the three of them quieted a little. 'Now you two help Harry pack while I inform the Dursleys. As Grace left the room she was sure she heard the sound of jumping and a girlish squeal.

Downstairs she knocked on the kitchen door and walked in. 'Mrs Dursley.' Mrs Dursley was basting a large joint but looked up briefly in acknowledgement. 'I am taking Harry to a friend's house for the remainder of the summer.

Mrs Dursley stopped basting. 'He's leaving?'

Grace frowned at the dismissive way she named Harry but let it slide. 'For the summer yes, but he will need to return next summer again for at least a few weeks.'

Mrs Dursley pursed her lips slightly. 'I don't see why it has to be here.'

Frowning again Grace shut the kitchen door. 'Mrs Dursley, I don't know how well Dumbledore explained everything in the letter he gave you when he left Harry here. I don't really care to be honest, but for now Harry needs the protection that is gained from residing here. The magical world is dangerous and is on the brink of another war.'

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

'If that is the case then he is not coming back.' Mrs Dursley said haughtily drawing herself up. 'I have my own family to worry about.'

Ah crap, how could she fix this? 'Mrs Dursley, trust me I _know_ what it is like to worry for your family. The protections on this house protect you as well, not just Harry.'

Mrs Dursley frowned at her. 'But – '

'If you wish…' Grace hoped this wouldn't be an empty promise, '…I could look into other protections for Harry. I cannot promise this. And be honest, is Harry _really_ such a burden to have in your house for only two weeks of the year?'

Grace watched Mrs Dursley as she considered this. After a moment the horsey looking woman shook her head. 'No, I suppose not. 'She admitted reluctantly. 'However if an alternative is possible it would be preferred.'

Grace nodded pleasantly. 'I shall look into it then, but it will take some time. I will not let Harry be protected by anything less powerful than the wards here. If I don't find something equally or more powerful he will keep returning here.'

Suddenly there was a knock and the kitchen door opened.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. 'Er…Professor, I'm all packed.'

'Very well then Harry, we'll be off.' Grace went back to the front door and found Ron and Hermione holding Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. 'Alright out the door guys.' Mrs Dursley stood at the door as they went outside. 'Mrs Dursley good day, Harry say farewell.'

Harry scrunched his face slightly. 'Good bye Aunt Petunia.'

Mrs Dursley just nodded and shut the door.

'What a friendly person.' Ron said sarcastically as they started to walk away.

'Ron!' Hermione said sharply.

'What! Oh come on Hermione, she couldn't wait to get rid of him.' Ron waved his hand at Harry who just shrugged the comment away.

Grace knew from the books that Harry wasn't overly upset by the Dursleys dislike of him, but it made her heart clench to think that Harry had grown up not being loved. From her point of view children should be loved no matter what the circumstances. Grace frowned and resolved to immediately start looking into alternative options for the boy.

'Professor?'

Grace came out of her reverie to find the three Gryffindors looking at her. While she had been thinking they had arrived at the apparition point. Grace looked at Hermione who had spoken. 'Sorry Miss Granger I was miles away. Now I think I should take the boys and then return for you and the trunk.'

Harry looked confused. 'But how are we getting to the Burrow?'

Grace grinned. 'We are going to apparate Harry.' When he still looked confused Hermione started to explain but Grace cut her off. 'Let it be a surprise Miss Granger. I want Harry's honest reaction.' Hermione's lip twitched as she nodded. 'Good, now Harry hold Hedwig's cage in one hand and take a tight hold of my arm with the other.' Ron had already got in place on one side of her so Harry took the other side. 'Back in a moment Miss Granger.'

Grace twisted on the spot and reappeared in the Burrow's front yard.

Harry immediately let and gasped slightly. 'That – that was – like – '

Grace laughed. 'Like being sucked backwards through a straw?' Harry nodded. Chuckling Grace apparated back to Hermione.

Grace grabbed Harry's trunk with one hand and held her arm out to Hermione. 'Your turn again Miss Granger, grab on.' Hermione grimaced a little but did as she was asked. Grace twisted again and was back at the Burrow a moment later.

Mrs Weasley was just coming out the front door. 'Oh you're here!' She enveloped Ron in a hug and then did the same to Harry. 'Harry dear, I'm pleased to see you again.'

Harry blushed. 'Thanks for inviting me Mrs Weasley.'

'Well come in all of you.' Mrs Weasley ushered them inside. 'It's nearly lunchtime.' Once inside the matriarch turned to Grace. 'Can I interest you in staying for lunch Professor?'

Grace shook her head. 'No thank you Mrs Weasley, I need to get back, but thank you for the offer.'

It took another few minutes but Grace managed to escape Mrs Weasley's clutches. Outside she walked a short distance from the Burrow until she was out of sight.

Looking around she called out. 'Dobby?' Hopefully the elf had been tracking them.

Suddenly a crack sounded and the small elf appeared before her. Seeing Dobby for the first time Grace nearly cried as she remembered how he died in the books. 'Dobby, my name is Professor Grace Hamilton. I know you've been intercepting Harry's mail.'

The look on Dobby's face was priceless. 'Oh Dobby is being a bad elf!' Dobby made to run towards a tree, and most likely proceed to batter his head on it.

Grace grabbed elf by the back of his dirty pillow case. 'Ah ah Dobby, no punishments. You've done nothing wrong.' Grace knelt in front of the quivering elf. 'Just listen to what I say, that way you won't risk saying anything that would betray your Masters. You have been taking Harry's mail to make him think he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts and he wouldn't want to return.' Dobby's eyes got even wider. 'You did this because you know of a plot for Hogwarts that would put him at risk, a plot that would help a very Dark wizard possibly return.' Dobby's mouth was hanging open now. 'So I'll tell you that I already know _exactly_ what is going to happen at Hogwarts this year, and I know how to stop it. So you don't need to protect Harry.'

'Professor Hammyton must be powerful indeed to know these things.'

Grace shook her head. 'No, I just know some things. Now, I think Harry should get his mail back now, don't you?'

Dobby bobbed his head up and down rapidly. 'Yes Professor Hammyton. Dobby will return Mr Harry's mail.'

'Before you go Dobby, I just want you to know that I will do my best to get you freed.'

Grace smiled at Dobby's awestruck face. 'I'll see you around Dobby, and if you need anything I'll be at Hogwarts.' Grace smiled sadly as she remembered the way Dobby had died in the books. Soft hearted person that she was Grace had cried every time she had read that part. Shaking off the serious thoughts Grace focused on the happy things she had in this new world of hers. Harry would have an excellent summer with the Weasleys and may actually enjoy his birthday this time instead of getting locked inside his room. Grace smiled, twisted and disappeared.

* * *

After a massive lunch, birthday cake and presents. Harry retreated to Ron's bedroom with his red headed friend and Hermione.

There was a bunch of letters on Ron's bed. Ron went over and picked it up. 'Hey, this is the letter I sent you last week, and this looks like Neville's writing…and here's one from Neville as well.' Ron held them out to Harry. 'Did you not get these?'

Harry looked down at the letters. 'No I – I kinda thought you'd decided not to bother writing or something…' Harry broke of and blushed.

Ron scoffed but Hermione was frowning.

'But if you didn't get them why are they here? And _why_ didn't you get them?'

Harry shrugged. 'I dunno…why does anything happen to me? Doesn't matter now, I'll have to write back to Neville.'

Ron dropped onto his bed and Hermione sat next to Harry on the camp bed that was obviously for him.

Harry took in the bright orange decoration of Ron's room. Posters covered every inch of the walls and all seemed to be in support of a Quidditch team called the Chudley Canons. Before Harry could ask about the gaudy posters, Hermione started talking again.

'What was the Professor's visit like last week Harry?'

Harry grinned when he remembered Dudley's small scream when he realised the person on the doorstep was a wizard. 'It was great. Dudley actually screamed a little when he realised the what the Professor was. I think he might have recognised her from the platform.'

Ron laughed. 'Cool, I bet that was fun to hear.'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle weren't too happy to see her but she didn't stay long.'

'She didn't?' Hermione asked curiously. 'How come?'

'She just wanted to make sure I was alright. I had been expecting Uncle Vernon to lock my stuff away or something, but they barely spoke to me. Probably the best summer I've had in ages.' Harry had planned on 'forgetting' to tell his relatives that he wasn't allowed to do magic over the summer but the Professor's threat had made that unnecessary. 'We just chatted in my room for about ten minutes and then she left.'

Hermione's eyes lit up. 'Did you get the chance to ask her about what she was doing in the stone's corridor?'

Shaking his head Harry flopped down against the pillow. 'Nah, anytime I tried she would change the subject. I figured I'd try again at Hogwarts…you know, corner her in her office or something.'

Hermione shifted until she was leaning against the wall. 'Well if we go with you, Neville too, she might be more likely to answer you.'

Harry hoped that was true, he really wanted answers and Professor Dumbledore wasn't giving him them. Harry decided to change the subject.

'So Hermione, are you staying over tonight?'

His bushy haired friend shook her head. 'No, I was just here visiting Ron when the Professor turned up. But I'll try and get my parents to let me come over sometime next week to spend the rest of the summer.'

* * *

Severus finished unpacking and hung up the last of the robes in the wardrobe. There were three weeks until the new school year started and he had just returned from a trip to gather rare potions ingredients. He had left the day after term ended and was looking to returning to a normal routine.

Severus took the letter he gotten a few days after he had left from his pocket. It was from Grace.

_Severus,_

_Since you took it upon yourself to simply disappear I had to ask Albus what you were doing. The old codger seemed disappointed that I wasn't with you actually…but never mind him._

_I expect a souvenir of some sort when you return to make up for vanishing. You'll probably find me in the library as I've had an idea for a summer project of my own. I'm actually astounded that it hasn't been done before to tell you the truth._

_Be careful of Ignis' claws, he has a tendency to scratch people…don't know why he never does it to me._

_All the best,_

_Grace_

That damned Desert Eagle Owl of Grace's had the same temper as his owner. The blasted thing had left long claw marks down the back of Severus' hand as he'd taken the letter from him. He could've sworn the overgrown budgie had looked pleased with the damage it had done to him.

Severus had actually smiled when he read the letter. Grace's witty sense of humour was in every word she had written. He was glad she wasn't annoyed about his just up and leaving. After the students had left at the end of term their…relationship had been more at ease. Or at least Grace had been more at ease though she hadn't mentioned why.

Curious as to what this project of hers was, Severus decided to go looking for Grace, perhaps he could help.

* * *

Grace sat at her usual table in the library, beneath the Founders window. The whole table was covered with notes and books, there were two distinct piles however. One was for the project she'd started at the end of last term, the other was for her research into alternatives for the blood wards at the Dursleys.

Currently Grace was hastily scribbling on a long piece of parchment. Another section idea for her first project had come to mind and she was writing it down before she forgot it.

'I thought I'd find you here.'

Grace looked up and grinned. 'Severus! You're back!' Grace got up and hugged him briefly before sitting down again. 'And yes, I've pretty much lived here since we broke up. Though Irma kicks me out at meal times.' Grace scrunched her nose at the librarian's refusal to allow Grace to have food in the library and started writing again. 'Did you get all the ingredients you wanted?'

Severus sat on the chair next her. 'Yes, one took longer than I thought it would to find, but overall it was an easy trip.'

'That's good then. I'm glad you didn't have any problems.'

'What about you? What is this project that has claimed an entire table that should seat six?' Grace saw Severus look over some of her papers curiously.

'Well the bit I'm writing and this section…' Grace waved at the left hand side of the table, '…are for the project that I mentioned in my letter. I realised that muggleborns and people like Harry who were raised ignorant of their heritage, they have no idea what's in store for them. So I'm writing a book that is basically a crash course in magical culture, I'm actually nearly finished. This bit I'm writing just came to me…it a section on family values and traditions that magical folk follow.'

Severus looked impressed. 'You've written an entire book in three weeks?'

Grace wrote down the last bit of information and tucked her quill into her hair. 'Yep, I just need to get it organised. Flourish and Blotts already said they would get it printed.'

'How did you research all of this in so little time?' Severus had picked up the piece of parchment she'd just finished.

Grace shrugged. 'That voice, the one that gave me the spell to banish Voldemort? It gave me some of this stuff as well. It just sort of comes to me, the rest I just looked up in here'

'And what is your other project?' Severus turned to look at a pile of books in her other 'section'.

'It's…' Grace knew Severus might not appreciate her helping Harry. '…I'm looking for an alternative to the blood wards on the Dursleys home.'

Severus stopped looking over her papers. 'What?'

Grace flinched at the cool tone. 'Er…it's just I don't see why he should live with people who hate him if there's an alternative. I've been looking at some really old magic. Blood magic – to understand the current wards better. Magic to do with wards in general. Magic that hides things – like the Fidelus charm. And magic that deals families – actually that and the blood magic seems to be the most helpful.' Grace stopped rambling and looked at Severus who was really quiet.

'You're trying to help him?' He asked her quietly.

'Aren't you?' Grace responded with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, but this is different. I do things when it happens here and only when he is in danger.' Severus picked up an old book titled _'Magical Sacrifices'_. 'And I only do it because I cared for Lily.'

Grace started organising her book's chapters in order as she talked. 'I know it's different, and yes, he's not exactly in _danger_ living with the Dursleys, but at the same time the emotional neglect he's suffered at their hands…I don't know how anyone can treat a child like nothing but a burden.' Grace stopped and thought that if anything had happened to her, Alisdair would still have been loved.

'Is there something from your…_knowledge_ that would indicate he needs to leave the Dursleys home?' Grace shook her head at the not-so-subtle mention of her other-worldliness. 'Then why this research?'

'I can't let someone be without love Severus. Harry was loved by his parents, and then he grew up in a house where he knew nothing but hatred and neglect. I can't let it continue…he deserves to have a chance at having a normal home life.' Grace looked up at Severus. 'Did you know, that until he came to Hogwarts he'd never had a Christmas present?'

Severus lifted an eyebrow at her. 'I did not.' Her…friend sighed. 'If you are set on doing this then, is there something I can do to help?'

Grace was surprised at Severus' offer and knew he was only offering because it was important to her. Grace leaned towards him and kissed him. She pulled back a little to smile at him. 'You are a brilliant, wonderful man. I've missed you.'

Severus smiled at her with a heated look in his eyes and pulled her lips back to his.

It was a few minutes before Grace got back to her research.

* * *

The next day Grace was stood in the staffroom staring at the Headmaster.

'Please tell, that after what I told you about his teaching, you did _not_ still hire that man?' All of the staff, besides Filch and Sybil, now knew how she'd come to be here but she still refused to tell them anything about the future. At least now Grace no longer had to watch every word she said to her colleagues.

Albus just smiled pleasantly at her. 'I believe I just said that I did hire him. Besides don't you say that 'things have to happen in a certain way for certain things to happen'?'

Grace stared dumfounded at the twinkle eyed man in front of her. 'Forget that! For crying out loud Albus the man is a complete and utter moron. He's using this as a publicity stunt and to boost his book sales!' Grace started pacing up and down. 'I mean honestly, he wants each student to buy seven new books! _Seven!_ He's a fraud, the stuff in his books had been done by other people.'

'He is the only person who applied for the position. Sherbet Lemon?' Albus held the packet out to her.

Grace sent him a withering look. 'No, I do _not_ want a sweet. Can't you remove that bloody curse Voldemort put on the position…actually no don't do that. If that blasted woman ends up here I'll need that curse to do some good…' Grace thought she heard Severus snort from his seat in the corner.

She sent a fierce glare in his direction but turned back to Albus and stopped in front of him. 'Fine, hire the waste of space, but I _will_ be starting my duelling club this year! It's the only way any of the students will learn Defence.'

Albus smiled slightly and kept twinkling at her. 'Very well, I will not object to that.'

Grace thought she heard some of the others start to laugh quietly, but she was too mad to care. '_And_ instead of making hundreds of students buy his bull – his fertiliser books, the school should buy copies of the books. Three sets per house, and if the idiot tries to object I'll shove his wand where the sun doesn't shine!'

'Of course Grace,' Albus said agreeably.

There was definite laughter now, but she still ignored it. '_And_ you will recommend my book to the families of muggleborns and those ignorant of magic, they need to be prepared for all the changes.'

'An excellent idea, Professor.'

Grace said shouted as she left the staff room. '_And stop bloody twinkling at me Albus!_'

* * *

_Author Note – Desert Eagle Owls are real, Google Image search them – they are soooo beautiful. Also I hope the scene with Dumbledore isn't overdone - let me know._


	9. Idiots & Mudbloods

_Author Note – Thank you all soooo much for your reviews, favourites and follows! Nothing gives me an inspiration boost more than a great review. So mwah! to all of you_

* * *

Grace stood in a dark corner of Flourish and Blotts watching as Lockhart signed books and preened.

'Idiot.' Grace muttered darkly turning her gaze back to the door.

After a few minutes Grace saw Harry enter with the Weasleys.

Smiling she walked over. 'Good afternoon everyone.'

Harry grinned at her. 'Professor, what are you doing here?'

'The Professor must be here to Lockhart as well Harry.' Mrs Weasley said brightly.

Grace rolled her eyes. 'Not in the least Mrs Weasley, I'd be perfectly happy if the man disappeared to be honest.'

She saw Mrs Weasley and Hermione gape at her. Apparently they both already had crushes on the fraud.

Arthur Weasley looked amused. 'Not a fan Professor Hamilton?'

Grace snorted. 'I have more skills in my left butt cheek.'

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Arthur all sniggered, though Arthur to smother it. Percy, Molly and Hermione seemed horrified at her comment. Percy most likely because she was talking about such an apparently 'accomplished' man like that and Molly and Hermione because they liked the idiot so much.

Molly glared at the laughing boys, who stopped quickly, and then looked back at Grace. 'But Lockhart has done so many good things he's a wonderful addition to our community.'

Grace snorted again and realised how often she did that. 'Mrs Weasley if anyone learns how to do something useful from that man I'll eat my wand.'

Just then some of the crowd shifted and Gilderoy Lockhart spotted Harry. 'It _can't_ be Harry Potter?'

The crowd parted even more, allowing the glittering idiot to get next Harry. Just as Mr Moron moved to shake Harry's hand, Grace slyly hit him with a tripping jinx. Grace rushed forward to help him. 'Oh Mr Lockhart, I do hope you're okay.'

Lockhart smiled brightly but Grace could see a slight bruise forming on his chin. 'Oh yes, yes I'm fine. Not to worry.'

Grace decided to have more fun. 'I do hope it wasn't a bad case of _excors molestiae nobis_ that caused you to trip. It's very contagious…' Grace saw people step back slightly, '…and it causes excessive tripping and makes the most awful things spew from your mouth.'

Lockhart was looking distinctly confused by this point. 'I – I am quite sure I'm well thank you…er – '

'Oh I'm Professor Hamilton, you'll be teaching as well this year won't you?' Grace smiled pleasantly at the idiot glad to steal his thunder. 'Don't worry if you're still suffering from the after effects of your illness I'd be glad to help you out. Have a nice day.'

Grace took Harry's arm on one side and Mrs Weasley's on the other and led them outside. Grace saw Lucius Malfoy approaching from outside and let go of the others at the door. She made sure to bump into him rather forcefully and as they tumbled to the ground Grace made sure to slip her hands into his pockets. Thankfully she felt the diary and quickly slipped it into her own pocket as she got up.

'Watch where you're going imbecile!' Malfoy Senior said as he stood up. Then he saw Arthur. 'Ah Arthur…perhaps that explains her lack of manners.'

Mr Weasley went very red as did his sons, Molly also got a little red in the face.

Grace wanted to avoid the fistfight this time, but didn't want to let Malfoy get away with being a git. 'You must be Mr Malfoy,' Grace said pleasantly, but coolly. 'I'd introduce myself, but most likely you wouldn't care about a silly little mudblood like me.' Grace heard the Weasley's all gasp at her casual use of the word. 'I must say you are everything that shows the _best_ of pure-blood society.'

Grace read Malfoy's face easily. First there was disgust at her heritage, followed closely by a smug, superior look.

'Well at least you know your – ' Malfoy started to say condescendingly.

'Oh yes, a most excellent show of how inbreeding has obliterated intelligence and logical thinking. Good day sir!' Grace said all this with a very cheery, bright smile on her face and then led the others across the street to the potions supply shop. Inside she turned and found ten faces gaping at her.

'What?'

Arthur was the first to recover. 'Professor, I'm not sure if you know Malfoy's reputation but, he's not the kind of man you want to be enemies with.'

'Never mind that Dad – ' George said happily.

' – talk about put downs! That was awesome Professor!' Fred finished grinning wildly.

Grace shrugged. 'I know all about him and others like him Mr Weasley. I will not be cowed by bullies.

Hermione frowned at her. 'Professor what was that word that you called yourself?' She glanced at the Weasleys. 'It seemed pretty bad.'

Grace nodded and crouched next to Hermione. 'Mudblood is a very derogatory word to describe muggleborns it means 'dirty blood'. It's not used by polite people, it would be the same as dropping the F bomb in front of your elderly Gran.'

Hermione's parents seemed shocked at the meaning of slur, but Hermione was just thoughtful. 'I suppose I'll have to deal with that a lot then.'

Grace frowned. 'Unfortunately, it's a possibility.' Grace stood up straight again.

'Professor, that disease you mentioned to Lockhart I don't think it's real, I think it translates as – '

'Idiot annoying us. Yes it does Hermione, excellent Latin skills.' Grace saw the twins, Harry and Ron grin. 'Now Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley it might be best for Harry to avoid Lockhart, he only seemed interesting in using Harry to further his own publicity. I'll see you kids at Hogwarts.'

Grace left the potions shop and wandered down to Fortesque's. She had one of the Horcruxes but how was she going to get the Chamber open? Harry was the only Parselmouth Grace knew of and she didn't want to put him in danger. Grace hadn't really thought through what do with the Diary, but the opportunity had been too good to miss. There was no way she was about to let Ginny go through such a disastrous first year when she could prevent it.

But now she had a Horcrux and no way to destroy it, Fiendfire wasn't an option it was too volatile. Grace discreetly pulled the Diary out of her pocket and looked at it. Such an innocuous thing. It was probably her imagination but Grace swore she could feel the…wrongness of it. Putting the DiaRY AWAY Grace sat at a table and ordered her favourite chocolate and caramel ice-cream.

Grace couldn't help but frown as she ate her ice-cream. She didn't want to leave the Diary whole longer than she had to…but how could she get the basilisk venom? It wasn't like it was in plentiful supply. She didn't feel comfortable leaving the basilisk in the school either, just in case.

How to open the chamber though? She wouldn't ask Harry it was too dangerous and she didn't know of any other parselmouths. Ron had mimicked Harry to open the chamber…but Grace hadn't heard him and asking Harry to speak parseltongue was a sure way to get the inquisitive Gryffindors on her case.

Grace felt the stir of an idea in her head and promptly shoved it away. _That_ was not an option. _That_ was even worse than Ginny having the Diary and being forced to attack people. Graca scowled, her good mood gone completely now. Great, she'd really mucked things up now…way to go. Without the Chamber of Secrets fiasco the sword would not be able to destroy Horcruxes either. Grace sullenly stabbed her spoon into the ice-cream. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She only had two options, first to let Harry open the Chamber and call the snake – Grace shuddered at the idea of Dumbledore's reaction to that. Second to…but that was even worse. The idea of Tom Riddle getting into…Grace pushed the last of her ice-cream away.

Grace sighed, look where caring had gotten her now. If she hadn't wanted to protect Ginny then they would end up with a way to destroy the Horcruxes…Grace shook her head…no…despite the complications she'd made she couldn't have let that happen to an eleven year old girl.

So if she was too soft hearted to put the kids in danger…that left her with one option.

Great.

* * *

**August 31****st**

Grace sat in her new office which was next door to her classroom. Dumbledore had said that if she was to run the Duelling Association (she got a kick out of the DA thing) then she needed a bigger office. It was about the size of what was now just her living room in her quarters, so it meant she had room for defence books and such in her office, and space for any projects in her quarters. Flourish and Blotts had sent her an owl that morning, apparently her book '_The Ultimate Guide to the Magical World'_ had sold pretty well. She knew Dumbledore would never 'remember' the loan he had given. So the first weekend she had free time Grace planned on going to Flourish and Blotts and buying some books for the library.

At the moment though Grace was looking at her completed notes for the other project she had been working on. The wards at Privet Drive were very strong, made so because of Lily's sacrifice. Grace hadn't found anything, spell, ritual or amulet that would protect Harry the same as the blood wards. What she had found was amongst the volumes on family magic.

She had found a ritual that would be perfect and was relatively simple to do, but she would need to find a way to bring it up with Harry first. How would he take to the idea? Grace didn't want him to go with it just because it was a better alternative to the Dursleys. Grace sighed and got out her new bottle of Mr Ogden's.

* * *

**September 1****st**

Grace barged into Severus' office. 'Severus!' She sang out happily, just to annoy him. 'It's time for the feast, let's go. Do you like my new hair?' It was now straight, shoulder length and bright red with silver flashes. 'I decided to change it for the new term. Why do you never alter your appearance at all? I can't wait for Albus' announcement!' Grace noticed Severus was just staring at her. 'What?'

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes, but stood up. 'Grace I thought you were going to stay away from the coffee?'

Grace nodded rapidly. 'Yep, yep I did, but last night I was up late with some Ogden's and this morning I needed the energy boost.'

Shaking his head Severus picked up his robes and slipped them on over his usual black outfit. 'At least stop bouncing up and down.'

Grace realised what she was doing and laughed. 'Afraid not, besides if I'm in a good mood I'm less likely to murder Mr Moron.' Lockhart had been living at the castle for the past week and Grace had already been driven to jinxing him three times. Covertly of course.

Severus snorted as he led her from his office. 'While I agree that the name is apt, I believe our Headmaster asked you to refrain from using it.'

Grace stuck her tongue out at Severus. 'Spoilsport. Now, I need a favour.'

Beside her Severus groaned. 'Of course you do. Why else would you barge into _my_ office?'

She just grinned at him again and wondered when her caffeine high would wear off. 'I would _really_ appreciate it if you would do a demonstration duel with me at the first DA meeting. Just to give the kids a good show.' Grace felt Severus stiffen beside her and knew he was about to refuse. 'Oh come _on_ _pleeeease_?'

'Why ask me? Flitwick was the duelling champion.'

'Well I know I'm popular, but I thought if the Head of Slytherin house was seen to be endorsing the DA it would encourage more members of said house to attend.'

Severus shook his head, but not in refusal. 'I don't know how I let myself get into these things,' he muttered quietly.

Grace jumped up and down a few times. 'Oh thank you Severus!' She kissed his cheek as they entered the Great Hall. As she took her seat next to Aurora (very pleased that Mr Moron was at the opposite end of the table) Grace was smiling and humming to herself.

Aurora looked at her curiously. 'What's got you so happy?'

Severus slid in on Grace's other side. 'She's had coffee.'

Aurora lifted her eyebrow at Grace who smiled innocently. 'What? I'm happy because Severus agreed to do a demonstration with me for the DA, and because my book sold well, and because I stopped something nasty happening last week, (the Horcrux was locked away in her room, she was still reluctant to act on her plan) and because I prevented someone doing something stupid today (flying a car), and – '

'Okay, okay.' Aurora said hastily. 'I get the idea, many reasons for you to be happy. By the way I like your new hair style.'

Grace smiled brightly again. 'Thank you! New term, new hair. I was getting tired of the blue, I mean I did have it since Christmas. Nearly a _year_.'

Aurora chuckled but didn't respond.

Grace amused herself while waiting for the students by singing under her breath and making her cutlery dance in time with her wand.

Eventually the students were sorted, Grace clapped particularly hard for Ginny and Luna. The small, blond Ravenclaw was just the way she was described in the books – small ethereal. She also clapped for Colin and remembered sadly that in the books he had died at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Then Albus stood up. 'To our new students – welcome! To our old students – welcome back! Now a few announcements. It is our privilege – ' Grace snorted quietly, ' – to welcome Gilderoy Lockhart as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.' Albus paused for the enthusiastic applause, mostly from girls. 'Yes, wonderful news. Also Professor Hamilton has a couple of announcements for you, Professor.'

Grace stood up and smiled out at the students. 'Okay first, the Yule Ball will be held again this year –' there was more applause for this, 'Prefects who want to help can let me know nearer the time but I'll put notices out. Also this year Hogwarts will be reinstating the Duelling Association.' There was a lot of muttering and whispers at this. 'The DA will be open to all years. I would like for some seventh years to assist with mentoring the younger students. You don't have to be a prefect to do it and I will also give a reference to those who help for the entire year. The first meeting will be Sunday after dinner here in the Great Hall. Seventh years contact me before then.' Grace sat down again and for a moment there was silence until…

'Awesome!' Fred and George said together.

This broke the silence and there was widespread, _very_ enthusiastic applause and a few cheers here and there. The Slytherin students clapping as well, it was more restrained than the other houses but Grace could see that they were interested.

Severus leaned towards her slightly to whisper. 'Looks like you won't need my endorsement after all.' Apparently he saw the interest from his house as well.

Grace grinned at him. 'There is no way you're getting out of it.'

* * *

The next day Grace knew Colin would approach Harry about a photo and it would lead to a very embarrassing situation for Harry with Malfoy and Mr Moron. When Grace saw the Gryffindor Foursome leave the Great Hall after lunch she followed behind them quietly and waited until she saw Colin begin to talk to Harry.

Grace walked over to Harry and the others. This would only work if Colin and his parents had bought her book. 'Hello everyone.' The three second years greeted her with a smile of slight relief. 'And you're Colin, aren't you?'

Colin nodded with wide eyes. 'Y-yes Professor. I've read your book, m-my parents thought it was very helpful.'

Grace smiled and inwardly was relieved. 'Oh that's nice of you to say.' She pretended to notice his camera. 'I'll tell you what, why don't you take a picture of me and I'll sign it for you to send them?'

If possible Colin's eyes got wider. 'That would be great Professor.'

Grace saw his eyes flick to Harry. 'Well you three out the way then.' Grace ushered them to the side not giving Colin the chance to say anything.

After the picture was taken Grace said she needed a word with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville and led them to her new office.

Hermione looked around at some of the books there curiously. 'Some of these books look really interesting…'

Grace grinned at the young girl. 'I'll make you a deal Hermione.'

Hermione eyed her warily. 'Is this like the one you made with Fred and George?'

'Ha! Told you about that did they?' Grace wasn't surprised, after what happened at Diagon Alley the twins would most likely have wanted to regale the younger kids of Grace's other 'exploits'. 'Well no. My deal for you is…if you learn any actual, usable, spells or skills from Lockhart I will give you permission to read any of these books and I'll give you a note to get one book from the restricted section.'

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of being able to read a restricted book.

Harry frowned though. 'What do you get out of it Professor?'

Grace smiled pleasantly but slyly. 'If however you do not learn something real from Professor Lockhart, you will be my assistant for the school year. Help me organise homework, fetch books I might need from the library things like that.'

Ron snorted. 'I still don't see what you get out of it.'

Hermione shot him a fierce glare as Harry and Neville laughed. 'Fine, Professor, I agree.' Hermione's tone clearly said that she thought Grace would lose out.

Harry grinned briefly at Hermione's expression. 'Professor, why did you…er save me from Colin – not that I mind but I'm curious.'

Grace chuckled. 'I could see the…fan-like admiration on his face. I know you hate the whole boy-who-lived thing so I diverted his attention…temporarily.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully. 'Thanks Professor. I uh also wanted to say something else…' The boy broke off uncomfortably making Grace wonder what was on his mind.

'Go ahead Harry, I don't bite.' Grace smiled encouragingly.

'Well uh… I just wanted to thank you for saving me at the end of last term.'

Grace felt her eyes go wide, she hadn't expected that. 'Harry…I didn't do much – '

'You faced off with Voldemort.' Harry burst out making Ron, Hermione and Neville flinch.

Grace wondered how to handle this, it seemed as though Harry was about to ask her the questions he had asked Albus. Sighing Grace waved her wand and two extra chairs appeared in front of her desk, joining the two already there.

'Sit down you four.' Grace waited until they sat down. 'Harry you would have survived even if I hadn't been there. I just made it so that you didn't suffer more than you had to.'

'Why didn't you stop us from going after Quirrell?' Hermione asked quietly. 'Professor Dumbledore said he wouldn't have been able to get it from the Mirror.'

Grace shook her head. 'I can't answer that right now…perhaps next year.' Though it would only be that soon if Harry agreed to do her ritual. 'Any more questions?' Grace could see one question burning in Harry's eyes.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. 'Professor, do you know why Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby?'

Grace watched him for a moment. 'Yes, I do.'

Harry frowned at her short answer. 'Will you tell me?'

If she said no, he would be less likely to agree to Grace's proposal at the end of the year. If she explained…Harry would be pleased she'd told him but he would most likely worry over it all the time. Not to mention how angry Albus would be.

'I want to Harry but…I don't think know is the time for you to know, however – ' she said as Harry started to protest. 'However if you still want to know on your birthday I will think about it again.'

Harry frowned again. 'I'll still want to know. It's my life we're talking about.'

Grace nodded agreeably. 'I know that, but once you've heard something you can't un-hear it. Just as you can't un-see something either.' Harry looked surprised. 'I imagine that since you saw your family in the Mirror you have thought about it often?'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Does that mean…it's the same sort of thing? What you can't tell me?'

'Not exactly, but it is something so big, that it's all I can even think about.' Grace absentmindedly rubbed the scars on her forearms as she thought about what she'd seen in the Mirror.

'Professor…do you think about…er…' Grace looked up when Harry broke off. He was glancing at Ron, Hermione and Neville.

'You didn't tell them what I saw?'

Harry quickly shook his head. 'It wasn't my place.'

Grace smiled, touched by his restraint. 'I wouldn't have minded, I know they can keep a secret.' Grace looked at Hermione, Ron and Neville. 'I saw my family in the Mirror as well, for almost the same reason as Harry. But where he has never known his family…I have known them and lost them.' Grace rubbed her arms again and almost forgot the children listening as she continued. 'I have probably thought about it even more than you have Harry. I think it must be the worst thing in the world to lose a child…I just wish…' Grace broke off and smiled brightly and the sad faces in front of her. 'Now you should get going I've held you up long enough.' Grace picked up a random piece of research and started reading it, not looking up until she heard the door close quietly.

* * *

The first week went very well. Her students from last year still seemed to enjoy the classes and her new third years were impressed with the things covered and loved her teaching approach.

Saturday arrived and Grace was at breakfast next to Severus when she dropped her fork onto her plate with a clatter.

Severus looked at her inquisitively. 'Something bothering you Grace?'

'I just realised what today is.' She said hastily finishing her scrambled eggs.

'Learned the days of the week have?' Severus said with a smirk.

Grace scowled and smacked his arm. 'Git. No, Oliver Wood has started Quidditch practice this morning.'

Severus rolled his eyes. 'A bit eager isn't he?'

Grace laughed as she finished her tea. 'He woke the team up before dawn.' Grace got an idea. 'Hey I need to go sort something at the pitch. Why don't you come with me?'

Severus lifted his eyebrows at her. 'Why on _earth_ would I want to watch the Gryffindors practice?'

Grace snorted. 'You wouldn't but they haven't even started yet. Wood's been talking strategy. Come on, I need you to see something.' Grace put on a big pleading smile and fluttered her eyes at him. 'Pleeeease Severus?'

Severus groaned at her in response. 'God I'm a sucker.' He muttered darkly.

Grace beamed at him and stood up. 'Yey! Come on then!'

'But you said they haven't – '

'I know but we need to get there now. Come on.' Grace all but dragged him from the Hall In an alcove she put Disillusionment spells on them both.

'Why do we need these?' Severus grumbled as she felt for his hand and led him outside towards the pitch.

'Because I don't want to be seen until I have to be, and you need to remain unseen altogether.'

Grace could hear Severus complaining under his breath the whole way to the pitch. She kept hearing words like 'insufferable' and 'blasted'.

Once at the pitch Grace took a seat near Hermione, Ron and Neville. This whole scene would work out different considering the fact that Ron did not have a broken wand, but Malfoy was still the same git he always was. Grace didn't want to change Malfoy's path too much since it was all but being forced into being a Death Eater that changed him. Then again she didn't plan on getting as far as that.

Right on schedule, just after the Gryffindors took flight, the Slytherin team turned up.

'See what you've done Severus? Now I need to stop an ugly scene developing. If I don't Malfoy will end up puking slugs for the rest of the day.'

Grace left the stands and followed Hermione, Ron and Neville down onto the pitch.

'I'm the new Slytherin Seeker Weasley,' Malfoy said smugly. 'Everyone's been admiring the brooms my father bought our team.' As everyone gaped at the brooms Grace heard soft footsteps behind her.

'Good aren't they?' bragged Malfoy with an arrogant smirk. 'But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise the gold to get some new brooms. Those Cleansweep Fives, for instance, I bet a museum would pay a lot of galleons for them.' The Slytherins all laughed loudly.

Grace removed her Disillusionment charm and waited.

Hermione bristled in anger. 'At least no one the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent!'

Behind the Slytherin team where no one could see her Grace whispered very quietly. 'Take note of this Severus and you'll know why I asked you down here.'

Grace could hear the sneer in Malfoy's voice. 'No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood.'

Just as war nearly broke out Grace strode forward. '_Mr Malfoy!_'

Even Fred and George, who had been attempting to get past the chasers, froze at the sound of her voice. Malfoy had actually gone white.

'Mr Malfoy it seems you cannot learn manners.' Grace saw hesitantly happy looks begin to form on the Gryffindors faces. 'So this time it is ten points from Slytherin and a weeks' detention.'

Malfoy scowled but wisely chose not to argue. 'Yes Professor,' he muttered stiffly.

Grace turned to walk away and heard a low cough behind her. 'Mudblood.'

Grace froze for a second and turned back. The voice had not been Malfoy though. She looked over the Slytherin team calmly. 'Which of you decided to be smart?' No one answered, which she had expected. She smiled sweetly which seemed to unnerve them. She saw Fred and George start to grin at her expression. 'Very well. Since you seem to be such _committed_ team mates…the entire team – including Mr Malfoy…now has a months' worth of detention.' The Slytherins gaped at her in shock, the Gryffindors had started trying not to laugh. 'Also another fifty points from Slytherin. And just for the hell of it your first detention starts in my classroom in twenty minutes.' Grace smiled sweetly at the scowling students in front of her. 'Move along now…wouldn't want to be late.'

As soon as the Slytherins had left the pitch the Gryffindors fell about laughing. Fred and George actually seemed to be crying with laughter. Well this was certainly different from what could have happened.

Grace saw that although Hermione wasn't outright laughing, she definitely had an amused gleam in her eyes. Oliver Wood seemed slightly stunned.

'Mr Wood, I believe the pitch is yours again.' Grace turned and headed off the pitch, after a moment she saw a glimmer to her left.

'I can't believe one of them actually said that to you.' Grace stopped in surprise and took the charm off Severus. She looked at him puzzled. 'What?' He asked her sharply.

'I just thought that you would have maybe complained about the sixty points I took from Slytherin.'

Severus smirked. 'If the idiots were stupid enough to insult _you_ within your hearing, then it's their own damn fault they lost points and got detention.'

Grace gave him a radiant smile and reached up to kiss him. A minute later she pulled away still smiling. 'Thank you Severus. I'll see you later and remember our duel tomorrow.'

Grace walked off thoroughly looking forward to making all the Slytherins write 'I must learn to not shame my House' three hundred times.

* * *

_Author Note - Grace's reaction to coffee is completely the same as mine. I talked non stop for an hour once - literally! - the only way I got breath was talking while breathing in (harder than it seems) my sister was ready to shoot me...good thing she didn't have a gun..._


	10. Duelling & Riddle Hunting

_Author Note – Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. __**Remember **__if you are review number 50 you will get a __**sneak peek**__ of the next chapter._

* * *

Sunday dawned with a clear sky and a slight warmth to the air.

Grace had three seventh years to help, to Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaws thought the tutoring aspect might look good on applications for Auror Training and the Hufflepuff thought the personnel management would be appealing for her application to the Ministry's International Magical Cooperation department.

Grace spoke with them that morning, Alyssa would oversee the first years, Derek the second years and Micheal the third years.

At the moment though Grace was sat at the staff table eating dinner…or that was what she was supposed to be doing. Her stomach was too busy doing somersaults for her to eat anything.

'What was I thinking?' she whispered desperately to Severus. 'I should never have made Albus agree to this!'

It seemed suspiciously like Severus was trying not to laugh. 'You were thinking that you wanted your own way.'

Grace shot daggers at him. 'Very funny Severus.' Grace dearly wanted to drop her head in her hands but refrained since every so often a student would look up at her. 'You should have stopped me.'

Severus smirked. 'Yes, because you would have listened to me.'

Grace ignored the fact that he was right. 'Still your fault,' she muttered into her cup of tea.

Under the table Severus slid a hand onto her thigh making her go still. 'Grace relax. You've thought up a good subject plan. You'll do excellently and then spend the rest of the day skipping around being annoying.'

Grace laughed lightly. She didn't speak though, his hand on her thigh was too distracting. There was nothing sexual in the touch, it was just meant to comfort, which is what it did.

Grace could feel her nerves settle as Severus' thumb moved in light circles. 'Thank you Severus. I'm sure you're right.'

Ten minutes later the hall was empty except for Grace, Severus and her three assistants. Grace had shrunk the House tables and put them in the corner out of the way. Severus had conjured a stage much like the one seen in the movies.

Grace nodded to Micheal and he opened the doors to the Great Hall. As Grace moved onto the stage, more students than she'd expected entered the Hall. All together there were about eighty students. She saw almost all the students from her Muggle Studies class.

Once everyone was in and had quieted down Grace started speaking. 'Hello everyone. First let's get the rules out the way.' There were a few groans. 'Yes, yes boo hoo. Now first if you are told to only use certain spells, do it. If you don't you'll be banned for two weeks. Second _anyone_ using dangerous spells will be immediately banned and given a months' detention. And third I expect all of you to be civil with one another. I won't let this turn into a slanging match.' Grace cleared her throat. 'Now in order to show you how a proper, _civil_ duel is conducted Professor Snape and I will duel one another.'

There were many excited whispers at this.

Grace felt her mouth twitch as she got into position opposite Severus. They bowed to each other formally and then began to duel. Grace and Severus duelled for ten minutes neither one of them gaining the upper hand. Then Grace gave Severus a slight nod and they prepared to finish the duel. They had agreed beforehand that if one of them won it would cause bad feelings with _someone_. So instead they had agreed on a signal after which they would deliberately allow their spells to collide in mid-air and push them both back slightly.

There were many sighs scattered amongst the enthusiastic applause, as their spells collided and they ended the duel.

Grace turned to face the group. 'I know you're all so disappointed that Professor Snape didn't kick my ass.' There were a few snorts and some laughter, everyone knew she'd deliberately misunderstood the sighs of disappointment. 'Now obviously we deliberately ended the duel, but in normal circumstances the duel does not end until one person is either unable to continue, disarmed or surrenders. Today I want the younger years to only use disarming spells and stunning spells.' Grace fought a smile at the complaints. 'First years, Alyssa will teach you the disarming spell, second years, Derek will do both disarming and stunning. Third years, Micheal will check how many of you can do this and then go from there.' Grace pointed out each seventh year as she spoke. They each moved off to a different corner of the Hall, this left Grace with about forty students.

Getting off the stage, Grace vanished it and turned to the older students. Fred and George were at the very front. 'Now the rest of you can use whatever spells you want as long as they don't cause permanent damage or any injuries. Fourth years I want you to pair up and work on your accuracy. Now fifth years…

* * *

The first two months of the year passed quietly. The number of students attending the DA had dropped slightly, to around sixty odd, but the ones still attending apparently thought it was great. After the first meeting Hermione had come over and very quietly admitted that perhaps Grace had been right about Lockhart. Grace had generously told her that to be sure Hermione could have another lesson to make certain. She wanted Hermione to know for definite that Mr Moron was useless.

So the next time Hermione came to see Grace, she was less subdued about Lockhart's failings and graciously accepted the terms of their deal. Grace had Hermione take books back and forth to the library for her and organise her piles of homework. This may have seemed like a small chore, but Grace was notoriously unorganised, hence the twins' gift last Christmas.

The first time Hermione had seen the piles of scattered homework her eyes had nearly popped out. Grace did not let Hermione organise her notes on the ritual though, the last thing she needed was for the immensely intelligent witch to figure out what she was doing. Or worse think Grace was evil or something. The four Gryffindors had a habit of jumping to conclusions…usually _away_ from the correct conclusion.

* * *

Coming up to Halloween, Grace knew that Nearly Headless Nick would get rejected from the Headless Hunt again, and would end up inviting Harry and the others to his Death Day party. No offense to Nick but Grace knew they would be miserable so she was in the middle of trying to get Albus to agree to her latest idea.

'Oh come _on_ Albus. It will be great!' Grace was in the staff room attending a meeting and had used the opportunity to waylay Albus again.

'I doubt you can get everyone you need to agree with you Grace.' Grace saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes and knew he was giving her a way to win.

Grace leapt on the chance. 'So if they do…you'll agree?'

Albus nodded with a smile. 'Of course.'

There were agreements in the staffroom from the people she had mentioned.

Minerva rolled her eyes. 'I knew when I saw your purple hair the first time that you would shake this place up.'

Grace grinned. 'I'll take that as a compliment Minerva!'

'You would.' The older woman said with a smile of her own.

'There is no way I'm agreeing.' Came a dark mutter from the corner.

Aurora moved slightly and Grace saw Severus in the corner reading a potions publication.

Grace should have expected this. 'Severus…'

'No Grace, absolutely not.'

Grace went over to him and pouted. She thought she heard Albus placing a bet with Minerva but ignored them. 'Why not?'

Severus looked up at her and glared. 'I will not take part in your mischief making. We have enough of that with the twins. And I _know_ you have encouraged them as well.'

Grace decided that since he was being so obstinate she would have to pull out the big guns. So instead of arguing again she propped her hands on the arms of his chair and leaned down into him. 'Severus,' Grace purred in a sultry tone, 'are you sure you won't take part? For me?'

Severus looked slightly less adamant but still scowled. 'No, Grace, now back up.'

Grace sat on his lap and started twisting a piece of his hair through her fingers. With her other hand she played with the fastenings on his long over shirt. 'But I _really_ want to do this. It will be fun…and I _know_ that you'll love the character I've picked for you.' Grace looked up into his eyes.

Severus frowned slightly. 'What character?'

Grace shook her head without breaking eye contact. 'Nuh uh, first you have to agree.' She leaned in and kissed him lightly. 'Please Severus.'

Severus sighed and frowned. 'Fine, I'll take part.' He muttered again.

Grace beamed at him and kissed him fully. 'Yey! Thank you.' Grace stood up in time to see Minerva hand a sickle to Albus. 'Now you have to agree Albus.'

Albus chortled and shook his head. 'Very well, very well. You may do as you wish.'

* * *

The week before Halloween George was in the Great Hall with Fred and Leewhen Professor Hamilton stood up and got everyone's attention.

'If I could have a moment of your time everyone.' After a moment there was silence. 'Thank you. Now as you're aware Halloween is approaching…' George knew this was going to be good if the Prof was making an announcement about Halloween, '…and the Headmaster has kindly agreed to allow me to plan an event. So on Halloween, next Saturday, there will be a massive Scavenger Hunt of sorts.' There were masses of whispers and George Shared and excited look with Fred and Lee. This was awesome.

* * *

Grace smiled at the reactions. 'To explain this isn't mandatory but anyone can take part. You have to be a team of four and the winning team will get fifty points for their house as well as an individual prize. Now what this Hunt entails is each participating member of staff will be a different character and each will have a riddle. It won't matter where you start, you have to answer every riddle to win.' She saw some faces start to lose interest, which was expected. 'Of course it isn't that simple I have asked Peeves to make it as difficult as possible for people to collect the riddles.' That got some interest back. 'Also I have to ask two people a question.' Grace looked over to Fred and George. 'Fred, George I would be most grateful if you could also assist with the…diversions.'

There was absolute silence in the Great Hall and then –

'Too right we will!'

'Excellent choice Professor!'

Fred and George stood up on the benches and bowed in her direction. There were laughs across the Hall, with a few cheers at the Gryffindor table.

Grace grinned and lifted her hand for silence. After a couple of minutes Grace could speak again. 'Well come and speak with me after dinner gentlemen. Students – I look forward to next weekend.'

* * *

When Grace finished her dinner she said goodbye to Severus and made her way out of the Great Hall. She hadn't even reached the door however when two sets of footsteps ran up behind her.

Grace turned and, as expected, Fred and George stood behind her. 'Gentlemen, follow me then.' Grace led them to her office two floors up. Inside she sat at her desk and waited for the twins to sit as well.

'So,' she said smiling at the masters of mayhem before her. 'Let me give you some more details.' The boys leaned forward eagerly. 'Each participating Professor, including myself will come up with their own riddle. What I need to discuss with you is what…diversions are needed. I have a list of each Professor's character,' Grace handed the list over, 'I was thinking that in each classroom they are in could – '

'Er…Professor?' Fred said hesitantly as he looked at the list.'

'Yes Fred?'

'Well…uh…it says here that Professor Snape is taking part…is that right?'

Grace smirked as she thought of the scene in the staffroom earlier. 'Yes it is. I persuaded him to participate. He was more agreeable when he saw the character I had given him.'

'Suits him.' Fred and George said with a snort.

Grace laughed. 'I suppose it does, doesn't it? Now I'm giving you free reign but I still want to see a list of your plans and look everything over…just in case.'

The three of them spent another hour going over possible obstacles, booby traps and decorations. The ideas came from the three of them, but occasionally Fred and George would make a suggestion that took an idea from brilliant to ingenious. Grace already knew from the books how talented the boys were, but to see it first hand was astounding. She fully planned on convincing Filius and Severus to look on this as extra credit. Filius would be no problem. Persuading Severus however…that would be a little harder.

Grace highly doubted that Severus would be easily convinced, but she hoped that after Halloween it might be easier. Especially considering the potion idea they had for Severus' classroom. She couldn't wait until he saw it.

* * *

**October 31****st**

Septima Vector looked around her classroom. It looked very. Usually there were examples of Arithmantic equations on the wall. Along with a few portraits of witches and wizards who had pioneered the field. Now Grace had changed it. It looked like an ancient Greek temple where famous witches and wizards had once been revered by Muggles as Gods. Her classroom was very white and decorated with golden bows, arrows and Arithmancy symbols. This was because Septima's character was Athena. Septima had laughed when Grace had told her who she'd be. Athena fit her perfectly since the ancient witch had taught maths to muggles.

Just then the door opened and Septima sat straighter in the white and gold throne beneath her.

A couple of timid first years approached her. The boy cleared his throat nervously before speaking. 'Could we hear your riddle please?'

Septima recited her riddle.

_My head and my tail are equal_

_My middle slender as a bee_

_Whether I stand on head or heels_

_Quite the same to you or me_

_But if my head should be cut off_

_Directly to nothing I change_

_What am I?_

* * *

Filius smiled happily at looked around his classroom again. It looked marvellous, from what Grace had said most of the rooms were white with differing decorations. He had palm trees spaced along the walls and large pots of incense burning. Most ingeniously there were several varieties of fish 'swimming' through the air. He had done the charms for them himself but Fred and George Weasley were the ones who had come up with the idea.

They had certainly done their research for this. Fish, palm trees and incense were all symbols for Hermes, which was the character that Grace had assigned him. He had wondered about it at first but Grace had explained that she thought he had a lot of Hermes traits or characterisations. She though that of all the staff he was the most diplomatic. Being in Ravenclaw he was very wily, he had protested that at first until Grace said she meant it in terms of intellect. She also saw him as athletic since he had been a duelling champion.

Filius was amazed at the thought she'd put into all the characters. She was remarkable really, he just wished the she and Severus would allow themselves to relax and enjoy their budding romance a little more. Although he and Pomona had surely taken their time getting together.

At that moment a group of Hufflepuff students came in and asked for his riddle.

_I am easier to see_

_When night has fallen_

_I light up the night sky_

_I always do the same_

_And my colours show I'm not shy_

_What am I?_

* * *

Pomona Sprout sat marvelling at the transformation the unused classroom had undergone. Grace had thought it better to have all the Professors inside the castle to make it easier for the students. So she had transformed the empty classroom to look like a small clearing in a forest. If Pomona hadn't known where she was, she wouldn't have been amiss in thinking she was actually outside. There were trees lining the walls and grass beneath her feet. The sounds as well were remarkable it was just like in an actual forest. Pomona would swear she could hear a stream somewhere.

Pomona glanced down at her costume and laughed – yes this room was perfect for Gaia. And perfect for her too, playing the part of the Earth Goddess. Pomona laughed again and then stopped as three students entered.

_I went to the garden and got it_

_When I came into the house_

_I cried because of it_

_What am I?_

* * *

Aurora Sinistra shook her head in amusement as she looked around the usually unused room in the Astronomy tower. The room was almost entirely midnight blue. Instead of the walls being coloured, like the other rooms, Aurora's room was hung with lengths of shimmering, midnight blue fabric. The fabric was attached to the walls and charmed to move as though in the wind. The light magic in the room had been turned off, instead there were small lights floating around that looked just like stars. The stars lifted the gloom slightly and reflected off the obsidian floor.

Aurora's costume was a deep peacock blue and she had peacock feathers in her hair. There was also a peacock on either side of the black throne she sat on. After all…peacocks were a symbol of Hera.

Aurora looked at the door as it opened. Two Ravenclaw students from her sixth year class walked in and regarded the room appreciatively.

Justin saw her and grinned. 'Can we hear your riddle please?'

Aurora refrained from rolling her eyes at Justin's expression.

_Darkness finds me_

_Light blinds me_

_I am so small_

_But I am so much_

_I glitter like a diamond_

_But burn to the touch_

_What am I?_

* * *

Sybil Trelawney sat, her mind wandering from thought to thought. She was glad Professor Hamilton had just given her a riddle to recite, she did not want to burden herself with the mundane. The Headmaster though, thought it would be good for her to participate.

Just then some students entered her domain, so she recounted the riddle as instructed.

_I am always in front_

_But can never be seen_

_Think of tomorrow_

_And you'll know what I mean_

_What am I?_

* * *

Minerva looked at her classroom. It looked a lot like a courtroom at the Ministry, but instead of the many seats for the Wizangamot there was only the throne she was sat on. The room's decorations were unremarkable but behind Minerva was a large set of scales. The scales were enchanted to weigh the good and bad deeds of anyone who entered the room. Minerva wished she could check it when certain students came in but Grace had also charmed it to disappear when she tried. Apparently it would be cheating for Minerva to see it. Surely as Themis she should be allowed to see the scales, but apparently not. No wonder Severus called Grace insufferable.

Then the door opened and Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter walked in. This should be good.

_I cut through evil with a double edged sword_

_And Chaos flees at my approach_

_Balance I single-handedly upraise_

_Through battles fought with heart and mind_

_Instead of my gaze_

_What am I?_

* * *

Albus sat humming, thoroughly enjoying himself. To be honest he had only withheld permission at first to see how Grace would persuade Severus to take part. Albus didn't know why Minerva bothered to bet against him anymore, he was almost always right.

Also, anyone could see, just by looking at them, that Grace and Severus made an excellent couple. They just needed to get past their individual issues.

Albus looked around his office and chuckled. Grace certainly had a good sense of humour. Making him Father Time…it was definitely a nod to his appearance since she had said for him to just dress as he normally did. The Weasley twins and Mr Jordan had undoubtedly had fun with the decorations. There were clocks floating everywhere.

Albus saw his door open and smiled at the nervous third years that entered.

_With no wings I fly_

_With no eyes I see_

_With no arms I climb_

_More frightening than any beast_

_Stronger than any foe_

_I am cunning, ruthless and tall_

_I am innocent, merciful and small_

_In the end I rule all_

_What am I?_

* * *

Severus sat scowling. Why on _earth_ had he agreed to this? That blasted woman! She was going to be the death of him. Severus groaned aloud at his inadvertent pun. He looked down at his costume with a frown. At least Grace hadn't made him look ridiculous, it was really just a large hooded robe.

Looking back to his almost dark classroom Severus scowled again. The lighting was turned off and instead there were eerily glowing orbs floating around the room. Floating beside him there was an oversized scroll the 'The List' written at the top. It was charmed to show the names of anyone who entered the room.

The whole room was remarkably creepy looking, Severus looked around the room that should hold benches for potions equipment. It was now empty of everything except the black throne he sat on and the hovering list. Well…that wasn't quite right. Severus glanced at the corners near the door that had unseen cauldrons in them. The twins had brewed the potion and when they'd delivered it here they had explained what it did. The potions created a dense fog that covered the floor to a height of a few inches. That wasn't all it did though, when a person stood amongst the fog they would begin to feel tired, depressed and worried.

It was only a mild effect but Severus admitted – reluctantly and silently – that the twins' potion was extraordinary. The ingredients they must have used were difficult to brew with and required great skill to use correctly. Severus scowled and remembered that Grace had hinted that they deliberately did badly in class just for the hell of it. They were still dunderheads.

As Severus saw the door open and admit three Slytherins, he swore to never again take part in one of Grace's absurd events.

_I hover at the edge, unseen but known_

_I am friend to all, I am enemy to all_

_Paupers fall before me, kings crumble too_

_All of you must greet me and bid farewell_

_What am I?_

* * *

Hermione led the way up a flight of stairs towards the Muggle Studies classroom. 'Okay there's just Professor Hamilton now that's Professor Snape's done – '

'That was really creepy.' Neville said with a shudder.

Ron snorted loudly. 'Yeah, but talk about perfect fit, he totally suits Death.'

Hermione fought a smile. 'I suppose, I'm just curious about the potion that was making that fog. Did you notice how it made you feel?'

Harry grinned at her. 'I thought that was just Snape's charming personality getting to us.'

As Ron and Neville laughed Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Harry you really shouldn't say that.'

'Relax Hermione. And if you want to know about the potion just ask the twins or Professor Hamilton. Can you believe they put all this togeth – woah look out!'

Hermione looked in front of her and quickly stopped. Peeves floating in front of them, grinning wildly. In his arms was a large pile of waterbombs.

Hermione took a step back. 'Peeves don't you dare.'

Peeves cackled at them. 'Ah, ah, ah. Today Peevsie gets to do _anything_ he wants!' Peeves dived at them and dropped around twenty water bombs on them. The poltergeist then swooped away cackling with glee.

Hermione pushed her soaked hair out of her eyes. 'At least I didn't have my bag with me, can you imagine Madam Pince if I'd gotten library books wet?'

Ron shook his arms, trying to get excess water off. 'I'm going find a way to shut that menace in a cupboard somewhere.'

Neville didn't seem overly bothered by the water, neither did Harry, he was actually grinning.

'What are you grinning at? We just got bombed by Peeves.'

Harry just grinned even more. 'Well yesterday I overheard the twins saying that Professor Hamilton had given Peeves free reign to do what he wanted today. I didn't believe it until just now.'

Hermione wasn't sure what his train of thought was on this one. 'I don't get why that makes you smile – it should make you shudder. Peeves with free reign.' Hermione shuddered and was grateful they'd only been hit with water bombs and not dung bombs or worse.

Harry laughed and led the way to the Muggle Studies room. 'Yep, but it's just one more thing that makes her awesome. I mean come on, can you think of any way for her to be a better teacher? Even the twins think she's great!'

Hermione smiled, she knew Harry was grateful to Professor Hamilton for saving him last term – despite her saying she hadn't. The three of them had talked in the library after speaking to her and after Hermione had explained that the Professor had nearly killed herself with whatever spell she had used. They had decided that Professor Hamilton had definitely saved Harry and just didn't want him to feel obligated to her. Harry had been stunned that someone he barely knew was willing to risk their life for him. It had kept him happy ever since.

Hermione came to a stop outside the Muggle Studies room. 'Okay guys, let's see who Professor Hamilton is and what her riddle is.' Hermione pushed open the door and felt her mouth drop. This was amazing! The room was very dark, much like Professor Snape's and Sinistra's had been. However and enchantment had obviously been placed on the room. It was a lot taller than it usually was, probably twice its usual height. Like Professor Sinistra's room, the walls were covered in fabric, but this time it was black. At the opposite end of the room Professor Hamilton wasn't sat on a throne like the others. Instead she was sat on a black metal swing which was suspended from the ceiling, the ceiling was covered in what looked like heavy storm clouds – dark and foreboding.

As Hermione led the others into the room properly she took in the decorations. A secondary challenge was to figure out the Professors characters. So far Hermione had only struggled with Professor Flitwick's character. Looking around she tried to find clues to tell her who Professor Hamilton was. There were no images in the room there were stars floating around a lot like Professor Sinistra's room, but they were a lot dimmer and barely lit the room. The room however was not dark. On the wall behind the Professor was a large full moon, it shed loads of light on the room and showed that the floor now looked like slate. The moonlight glinted off the gems that were attached to the fabric on the wall. Hanging from the ceiling were small ornaments and after a closer look Hermione saw that they were crescent moons and stars.

Hermione took a closer look at their teacher. She had changed her hair again, it was now black with metallic silver highlights. Professor Hamilton was wearing a very unusual dress. It was a halter neck gown that fitted over her hips tightly before falling to her feet. The unusual thing was that it looked as though it had black smoke or mist clinging to it. The hem of the dress had tiny speck of light attached to it. The Professor had a bracelet of small specks of light on her wrist and at her ears. In her hair there was a silver circlet that had many different gems on as well as another small speck of light.

Hermione frantically ran over all the possible characters Professor Hamilton could be. The biggest clue was most likely the moon and stars. She couldn't be Phoebe or Selene as they were only Moon Goddesses not stars, Professor Sinistra was Hera, who was just stars, so it couldn't be her. Hecate was a triple Goddess and there was nothing to show that. Hermione looked at the circlet in her teacher's hair it was obviously meant to show royal or higher status…the only thing left was…Nyx. Nyx was the Goddess of the night which would include both the moon and the stars. She was also thought of as the first Goddess above even Zeus. Hermione smiled and made a note on the enchanted paper they had been told to use.

Hermione looked back at their teacher who was smiling serenely. 'Can we please hear you riddle?'

_I am two and two_

_I am hot, I am cold_

_I am the parent of numbers_

_That cannot be told_

_I am a gift beyond measure_

_A matter of course_

_I am yielded with pleasure_

_When taken without force_

_What am I?_

* * *

Grace sat at the dinner table that evening, still in her costume, going over the entries for the Hunt. Each participating person or group had been given a piece of enchanted parchment telling them where each Professor or character had been. It was enchanted to time how long it took each entrant to complete all the riddles correctly. Grace just had to find the quickest. There was a secondary task for individual people to guess each Professor's character, these entries were on separate pieces of parchment and were also timed from when the person first saw the character until they wrote down a correct answer.

Severus was going through those for her to save time. He was muttering under his breath about doing it, but never the less he was still doing it. He was _not_ still in costume despite the others still being in theirs.

'Well this should please Minerva.' Severus muttered quietly to her. 'It seems Miss Granger was the quickest.'

Grace glanced at the piece of parchment that Severus handed her. 'That's great! She's only a second year as well.' Grace quickly checked the last half dozen riddle entries and grinned when she saw who had won that. 'This was the best idea I ever had Severus.' Grace said as she stood up to get everyone's attention.

The Great Hall quickly fell silent as they waited for her to announce the winners.

'Okay so first of all, thank you to everyone who took part , I hope you all had fun – ' there was a loud cheer and applause ' – I'll take that as a yes. So now the individual competition, guessing the characters of each Professor who took part. The winner who will get ten points for their house and a big bar of Honeydukes chocolate is…Hermione Granger!' Grace stopped as the Gryffindor table cheered for the young blushing witch. The other tables – aside from Slytherin – were clapping politely. When the noise died down Grace continued. 'Now for the riddles. The winners get fifty points for their house and a big bar of chocolate for each person. So we actually have two groups jointly winning this. First are Justin Grayson and Melanie Pierce for Ravenclaw.' The Ravenclaw table cheered and congratulated the two sixth years. The other three tables applauded politely. Grace grinned and lifted her hands for silence again. 'The other winners are…Ron, Neville, Hermione and Harry for Gryffindor.' The Gryffindor table cheered again and the four second years got hugged from every direction.

Eventually Grace could be heard again. 'Well done to all of you though, the majority of you managed to get most of the riddles correct. Now enjoy the rest of your meal.'

Grace sat down and grinned at Severus. 'I _told_ it would be fun.'

* * *

_**Author Note – !PLEASE READ! **__Okay so if anyone solves all the riddles I'll right them into the story as a minor character – __**DON'T PUT THE ANSWERS IN A REVIEW**__ – send them as a private message that way we won't have cheaters. Good luck all!_


	11. Quidditch & Quandries

_Author Note – Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys and gals! A few of you have asked if Grace will be getting petrified…a few hints have been dropped about the future plot…see if you can figure them out. In response to guest Amy's review – I didn't really think of what Grace would with Lockhart but now that you mention I imagine Grace would arrange for Lockhart to have an 'unfortunate accident' that would restrict him to the hospital wing. Imagine the possible accidents…_

_Extra Note - Thanks to my super awesome new Beta - Ava Demski! Yey you!_

SSS

After Halloween instead of people worrying about the Heir of Slytherin, they were talking about the Riddle Hunt. Grace had to chuckle every time she thought that. Instead of a teenaged Tom _Riddle_ taking over someone, there was a riddle hunt. Grace hadn't even realised that until afterwards and now she thought it was hilarious. She had also greatly enjoyed Lockhart's 'accident'. She had _no_ idea where his sudden bout of horrible boils came from, but Grace was pleased it had prevented Lockhart from taking part in her Hunt. Of course his accident coinciding with her giving the twins a book containing 'Disfiguring Hexes' with a certain page having a note written was a complete fluke. Grace was so distraught she spent a good few days breaking down in tears…of laughter.

Also since she had already started the Duelling Association there was no need for Lockhart to start his own and thus reveal Harry as being a Parselmouth.

That was the upside…the downside was that there was still a sixty foot Basilisk in the bowels of the castle, Grace had an un-destoryed Horcrux hidden away in her wardrobe, and she had no way to get the Gryffindor sword. Even if she was able to get to the sword, since Harry wasn't looking for 'The Heir' there was no guarantee that she could get the Basilisk venom on the sword to destroy the Horcrux anyway.

Maybe she should just throw her knowledge of the future out the window now.

SSS

The first Quidditch match of the season was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Grace sat next to Severus and was looking forward to the match, it would be good to see how well the Slytherins played when they'd been held up by the months' worth of detentions from her. Severus seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'I wonder if they'll regret insulting, after losing so much potential training time?'

Grace laughed lightly. 'Severus they regretted that the first time they walked out of my classroom nursing wicked writing cramps.'

Severus' mouth twitched slightly. 'For someone who isn't even sorted you sure seem to enjoy giving my house detentions.'

Grace waved her hand. 'Pfft, they deserved it. Besides I also thoroughly enjoyed giving writing cramps to the twins last year. Anyway since I've never even had the Hat on let alone been sorted, we have no idea what house I'd be in so how do you know I'm not punishing fellow Slytherins?'

Severus snorted at this. 'Sorry to break it to you Grace, but even without being sorted _everyone_ knows you'd be in Gryffindor…' Severus paused slightly, 'besides, with what you've been through and to still be standing, you'd have no choice but to be a brave Gryffindor lioness.'

Severus hadn't looked at her a s he'd said that, but Grace knew that it was because he was uncomfortable with such 'touchy feely' things. 'Thank you Severus, that's nice of you to say.'

Severus just nodded and they both watched as the teams walked onto the pitch. After the captains shook hands the teams mounted and with a blast from Rolanda's whistle they were in the air.

For the first five minutes Malfoy did nothing but fly around Harry calling insults to him. From their position Grace and Severus could not hear what was said but Grace amused herself by doing impressions of the blond boy under her breath.

'_Oh Harry, you obviously don't use the same hair care products I do, my hair is still perfect.'_ Grace glanced at Severus but didn't see any reaction.

'_Oh Harry, I wish I had your eyes, then they would match my House's noble colours.'_ Still not even a twitch.

Grace grinned and waited again until Malfoy closed in on Harry. _'Oh Harry, my broom's bigger than yours.'_

Severus let out a dry chuckle but quickly stifled it.

Grace grinned in triumph. 'Ha! I knew that would get you, but seriously, the boy's more concerned with showing off than catching the snitch.'

Severus frowned slightly. 'I agree unfortunately. He doesn't seem to realise that Potter is using the time to search for it himself.'

Grace nodded and watched as a bludger nearly hit Harry, with him only just getting out of the way. George whacked it towards a Slytherin player but it changed course mid-air to swing back in Harry's direction. This went on for a few minutes, during which time the rain started, until Wood finally called a time out.

As Grace watched this she was gobsmacked. 'But how?' She said murmured to herself. 'I stopped him, I told him it was fine.'

'What are you muttering about?' Severus asked her in a bored tone.

'The bludger's jinxed dammit. I thought I'd stopped that.' Grace stood up as the teams took to the air again. Grace made her way down to ground level quickly getting there just in time to see Harry's mid-air pirouette.

Even from this distance in the rain Grace could just see the Snitch above Malfoy's head. That boy was really an idiot at times. Then Harry stopped for a moment and was hit by the rogue bludger. Grace flinched as it smashed into Harry's arm. Harry started towards Malfoy at speed and the blonde Seeker moved away in fright. Harry lifted his working arm from his broom and grabbed the Snitch.

Grace ran forward as she saw Harry start to lose focus. Waving her wand she stopped him from splattering into the mud. Grace saw him look at the Snitch in his hand briefly and then pass out.

As she reached his side Grace carefully lowered him to the ground and heard the whistle being blown again. A moment later the Gryffindor team landed next to them, though Fred and George were wrestling the bludger to the ground, the other staff members also approached. Just as Harry came round Mr Moron bent over Harry as though to examine him.

Harry groaned. 'Oh no, not you.'

Lockhart faltered slightly before beaming. 'Doesn't know what he's saying. Don't worry Harry I'll fix your arm right up.'

Grace who had helped Harry sit up scowled and let go of the trembling boy. She stood up and drew her wand. 'If you so much as twitch an eyeball towards Harry I'll hex your bollocks off.'

Grace ignored the gasps and sniggers around them and turned back to Harry. 'Come on Harry, I'll take you to the hospital wing.' Grace spotted Hermione, Ron and Neville hovering anxiously. 'You three might as well come along too.'

In the hospital wing Poppy fussed and insisted that Harry remain overnight, just to be safe. She had mended the broken arm in about ten seconds and then made Harry take a Pepper Up potion. The insistent nurse also made Grace, Hermione, Ron and Neville take a dose of the potion.

After the steam stopped pouring from her ears Grace went right back to muttering under her breath. Mostly about Lockhart's idiocy (which made the boys grin) but also about Dobby (which made them all look at her curiously). After about five minutes the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived armed with treats, so Grace retreated to let them celebrate.

SSS

Later that night Grace silently crept back into the hospital wing. Harry was asleep and there was no light coming from beneath the door to Poppy's office door. Grace sat on the opposite side of the room from Harry's bed and waited. Sure enough ten minutes later Dobby appeared with a muted crack.

Grace watched as Dobby looked at Harry and twisted his ears slightly. Then she cleared her throat making the small elf jump and whirl round. 'Hello Dobby,' she said quietly. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

Dobby looked at her fearfully but came closer anyway. 'Professor Hammyton what is you doing here?'

Grace smiled slightly. 'I told you Dobby, I know things. I know that it was you who enchanted the bludger to attack Harry, just as I knew you'd come here.' Grace shifted forward in her seat. 'What I don't know is why you enchanted the bludger. I thought you understood that I had things under control. I stopped your Master's plan, the Diary is hidden away and can't be used.'

Dobby nodded his head and wrung his hand. 'Yes Dobby knows this. Master was most angry,' Dobby shuddered fearfully. 'He does not know who is taking the Dark thing, and so angry that – ' Dobby broke and started hitting his head on the metal bed frame.

Grace leapt up and stopped him after the first time. 'Dobby ssh!' Grace glanced and Harry but he simply turned over and stayed asleep. 'You can't wake Harry, he can't know about this stuff.' Grace sighed and sat down again. She pulled Dobby closer and lowered her voice further. 'Dobby is your master planning anything else?' Grace hoped Dobby wasn't too restricted and could give her some kind of answer.

The elf quivered slightly. 'Yes, but Dobby is not knowing what. Dobby had to protect Harry Potter, he is too important.'

Grace rubbed her eyes and wondered what to do. It would be a long year if she had to keep protecting Harry from Dobby. Grace had an idea and hoped it wouldn't bite her in the ass. 'Dobby if I tell you something you need to keep it secret, do you understand? Nobody can know.'

'Yes Professor Hammyton, Dobby will keep your secrets.'

Grace nodded. 'Dobby I told you that I know things right?' Dobby nodded. 'Well I know those things because I'm from the future.' Dobby's eyes widened comically. 'I know everything that will happen for the next six years, and I'm trying to stop some awful things happening. But I can't protect Harry and the others if you're always doing things to muck it up.' Grace finished with a smile to take the harshness from her words, but Dobby still looked horror struck.

'Dobby is sorry Professor Hammyton! Dobby is not meaning to disrupt plans you is making!'

Grace tried to comfort him. 'Dobby you crazy little elf, you haven't ruined any plans I promise. In future just let me know if anything threatens Harry and _I'll_ take care of it. Okay?'

Dobby nodded energetically making his ears flap. 'Yes, yes! Dobby will be doing that.' Dobby peered at her weirdly before continuing. 'Dobby is hearing that Professor Hammyton is nearly dying from helping Harry Potter when the most evil wizard is trying to take things.'

Grace smiled. 'Yes that's true, if Severus hadn't gotten to me so quickly I most likely would have.' Grace paused as Harry shifted, but he only rolled over again. 'But I'd gladly do it another dozen times if it kept Harry and his friends safe.'

Dobby seemed to think that over. 'Professor Hammyton is a great witch indeed. Dobby will be most glad to be helping you.'

Standing Grace moved silently to look down at Harry who was facing away from her. 'I'm not that great Dobby,' she whispered. 'I just don't want people to suffer when they don't have to. I know what it's like to suffer and I don't want Harry to feel the same way.' Grace reached out to stroke Harry's hair as she would have done for Alisdair but stopped before she did. She turned back to Dobby. 'You should go before you're missed.'

Dobby gave a little bow and popped away.

Grace glanced at Harry once more before quietly leaving.

SSS

In his hospital bed Harry could feel his mind whirling. Professor Hammy-Hamilton was from the future?! And some crazy little…elf?...was responsible for his broken arm? Harry turned to lie flat on his back. Professor Hamilton had been worse off last term than they had thought. Harry tried to go to sleep, that way morning would come quicker and he could fill Ron, Hermione and Neville in on this bizarre twist.

SSS

The next day as soon as Harry was released he hunted down his friends in the common room and dragged them up to the boys' dormitory. Thankfully Dean and Seamus weren't there, and after telling them the conversation he'd heard Harry looked at their stunned faces.

Hermione was the first to recover. 'So she isn't a Seer like we thought, she's from the future.'

Ron frowned a little. 'I can't believe some crazy house elf tried to kill you – to protect you?'

Harry nodded at Ron's confused question. 'Yeah, what is a house elf though?'

Ron's confused look faded. 'They're magical creatures that can be bound to wizards and witches families. They're sort of like servants. My Mum always said she wished we had one to help with the housework. But they mostly belong to the snobs as they're passed down through families, and ones that aren't bound are expensive to get contracts for.'

Neville had been quiet up until now. 'I feel sorry for the Professor.'

Looking at the quiet boy Harry frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Neville shrugged. 'Well it seems as though something awful must have happened to her family.'

Hermione nodded. 'I agree, with what she told us at the beginning of term, her reaction in the hospital wing and what you heard…it does seem that way.' Hermione stopped and sighed. 'It's even more awful because she's so nice.'

Ron shook his head. 'Tell me about it. Fred and George pretty much worship the ground she walks on. Even Peeves shows her some respect.'

Harry thought that over and ran their teacher's words over in his head. She seemed very protective of them. 'I wonder what happens in the future that she's trying to protect us from.'

Hermione stood up and started pacing around the dorm room. 'Well if she knows what happens for the next six years…that's the rest of our school years…then she must have known the whole time what was going on last year.'

Ron scowled. 'Well then why didn't she just stop Quirrell then? Nobody would've been hurt that way.'

Harry watched in amusement as Hermione worked that over in her mind. She was the one who had made the guess of Professor Hamilton being a Seer. He knew she would be able to figure this puzzle out as well.

'She must be trying to keep some things the same for some reason.'

Neville was also watching Hermione pace. 'Even the troll, I mean that almost squashed you Hermione.'

Hermione shuddered slightly. 'Yes but…well I doubt I would have become friends with Harry and Ron if they hadn't saved me and…if it wasn't for the whole Philosopher's Stone thing and trying to figure out what was going on…I don't think the four of us would have become as close as we have.' Hermione stopped pacing and looked at them. 'Think about it, the Professor doesn't just know the _bad_ things that are going to happen, she knows the _good_ things too.'

Ron snorted and lay back against the pillows on his bed. 'Yeah? Well I'd like to know the reason she likes Snape so much.'

Hermione glared at the red head. 'Ronald! Professor Dumbledore trusts Snape and if Professor Hamilton knows the future and _she_ still trusts him then he must be good.'

Ron glared right back at her. 'Then why is the greasy bat such a git then?'

'Well there must be _some_ reason for his behaviour!'

'She must know so much about everyone.' Harry said a bit loudly, trying to stop the argument. 'Think about it we could pick someone in history and go read about their entire life if we wanted…I wonder how much she knows.' Harry saw Neville's face go pale. 'You okay Neville?'

Neville jumped slightly. 'Er yeah sure, just thinking.'

It seemed like Neville was keeping something back, but Harry didn't push, obviously he didn't want to talk about it.

Hermione huffed and folded her arms, turning away from Ron whose ears were red with anger. 'Well what do we do then?'

'I don't follow you Hermione,' Harry said as looked in his trunk for some sweets. 'What do we do about what?'

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes. 'Well do we _tell_ the Professor that you overheard her talking to that Dobby or do we do what we did last year and try to find stuff out on our own?'

SSS

_Author Note – Please let me know what you think!_


	12. Dancing & Potions

_Author Note – I know I'm awful but a full explanation is on my profile. I hope you didn't give up on me! Also this chapter had only been looked over by me since my beta __**Ava Demski**__ recently had a baby so I'm giving her a rest._

* * *

On the approach to Christmas the various students that attended the DA all improved greatly. On one unfortunate occasion though Lockhart had arrived at the beginning of a meeting and tried to 'help'. At first Grace had politely refused, hoping to get rid of him quickly…but that hadn't worked. The idiot had started trying to take over the meeting, insisting that he could be of great especially since Grace was 'only a muggle studies teacher'.

Severus had been planning on helping her demonstrate different shield charms instead he had whispered to her that she should just duel him instead.

Grace had leaped on the opportunity eagerly and suggested it to Lockhart who had given her a condescending smile but agreed. The students had quickly stepped on watched them with anticipation.

Mr Moron had been all for just disarming each other but Grace had said, with deceptive sweetness, that wouldn't be fair to him since he wouldn't be able to display his abundant skills. Unable to refuse when she'd put it like that Lockhart had reluctantly took to the duelling stage.

Out of the corner of her eye Grace had seen the twins, and the four second year Gryffindors grin with delight. They all knew how skilled Grace was and believed her when she told them Lockhart was a moron.

The duel had lasted only five seconds and left Lockhart with numerous injuries. Grace had cast quite a few jinxes hexes before Lockhart had even lifted his wand to do his first spell.

The high that Grace had got from annihilating Mr Moron had lasted for well over two weeks. Even Severus had seemed so very slightly more upbeat.

* * *

Then on the last Saturday of term before the Christmas holidays Grace was once again setting up for the Yule Ball.

This year the prefects had decided on a green and gold colour theme. Grace looked around the Great Hall and looked over the decorations. The prefects had asked to have the star-like lights that Grace had used in the Riddle Hunt. These were floating at the same height the candles had last year. The tables had dark green covers trimmed with gold on them. There were massive wreaths hung on the walls and decorated with gold ornaments. There were also small golden ornaments on the tables as centrepieces, the ornaments were a range of angels, robins, and snowmen and were enchanted to dance on the tables.

'Professor Hamilton?' Grace turned towards the dance floor and saw Melanie approaching her.

'Yes Melanie?'

'I just checked with the elves and the menu is sorted.' Melanie handed Grace a piece of parchment with various food and drinks checked off.

'Thanks Melanie, so are you and Justin coming to the ball together?' The two Ravenclaw sixth years had started dating after they had won the Riddle Hunt together.

Melanie blushed a little. 'Yeah he asked me last week. I was really pleased when – ' Melanie broke and looked over Grace's shoulder.

Grace turned and had to hold back a laugh. Severus was stood with his arms folded, two cauldrons floating behind him and a substantial scowl on his face.

'Professor Snape, how are you?' Grace said this with a barely hidden grin.

Severus walked up to her, his scowl getting worse as he did. 'I bought you that book so I wouldn't have to make this blasted potion again.'

Grace laughed. 'I know, but you're so much better at potions than I am. I tried to make the potion last week and the glittery bits sorta stuck to the floor.'

Behind her Melanie stifled a laugh. Severus rolled his eyes. 'Why didn't you ask me for help? You could have blown yourself up.'

Grace snorted. 'How is that any different to my asking you to do it for me?'

Severus scowled at her again when he realised what he'd said. He waved his wand and the cauldrons floated into position. 'There you go, two cauldrons of green and gold Glittering Potion. Same stasis spell as last year.' Severus turned to leave but Grace grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Wait. I was wondering…are we…er…' Grace drifted off not wanting to suggest attending together in case Severus didn't want to.

'Are we what?' Severus said looking at her.

Grace shifted uncomfortably. 'Well are we…you know attending…together?'

Severus' eyes widening fractionally. He glanced at Melanie who quickly moved away and found something else to do. 'I assumed so, but if you were wanting to attend with someone else…'

Grace looked at him in shock. Why the hell would he think that? 'No I don't want to go with someone else. I would like to go with you but if…you don't want to – '

'No, no…' Severus said quickly. 'That is to say, I _do_ want to attend with you again.' Suddenly he frowned. 'As long as those red headed morons don't pull anything.'

Grace shook her head. 'They won't. I told them yesterday that if they even think of doing something I'll tell their Mother and obliviate them of their pranking knowledge.'

Severus coughed and hid a smile. 'Don't they realise that's illegal?'

'Apparently they think that since I'm not too fond of rules myself, I'd be willing to do it.'

This time Severus smirked. 'They seem to have a handle on you.' He turned to walk off again. 'I'll pick you up at eight at your quarters again.'

After Severus had left Grace smiled and went back to her organising. It wasn't the most romantic way to get asked on a date, but it was Severus. Grace grinned again, she couldn't wait until he saw her dress for this year.

* * *

Severus stood outside Grace's quarters and waited for her to answer his knock. He didn't know why but he was even more nervous this year than he had been the first time around. Perhaps it was because they were more romantically involved than before. Though they still hadn't progressed very far into a relationship, they occasionally shared a meal at a private table in the kitchen. They had also walked around Hogmeade together as chaperones for the students' visits. And of course they had 'made out' as the kids would say, a few times, but nothing too far. Severus was reluctant to go further because he didn't want to expose Grace to his darker side if the Dark Lord returned and he had to resume his role as a spy. He also knew that she was fragile in some ways. Her reaction to the anniversary of her son's birthday had shown that. Grace obviously had plenty reasons to be fragile and he didn't want to give her another one.

At that moment the door opened and Severus forgot his concerns.

Her dress was even more stunning than last year's, if possible. It had a tight bodice that was a deep emerald green. It had intricate silver stitching on it in an eye catching, swirling design. The skirt of the dress was the same emerald colour and had swirls of silver stitching along the bottom. Severus wondered briefly if Grace had cast a charm on the silver stitching as it seemed to glint in the light more than it should. Grace was wearing her usual necklace that she always wore and her usual ring on her right hand. She also had some silver bracelets on but they weren't what caught Severus' eye.

Grace did not have and glamours covering her scars.

Severus stepped forward and took her hands. 'You're not covering them up?' He asked her softly.

Grace shook her head . 'No, I went back and forth for ages…' she gave a soft laugh, 'it wasn't until you knocked on the door that I finally decided to leave the glamours off.'

Severus let go of her hands and looked at her face. Her hair was still black but now it was falling in soft waves to the middle of her back. She had silver and green highlights sprinkled throughout the inky tresses.

'You changed your hair again.' He said with amusement. Why could she not decide on one colour, or one length even?

Grace grinned up at him, her silvery blue eyes dancing with her own amusement. 'Of course I did. Now it matches my dress.'

Severus just rolled his eyes and led the way down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione darted into the bathroom with the stolen garments in her arms.

Harry, Ron and Neville were hidden in a toilet cubicle at the end of the room. Hermione had, after a few tries, managed to vanish the wall separating two cubicles thus making more room for them.

Going into the large cubicle space Hermione held up the adult sized robes. 'I got them, I'm just glad she was asked to chaperone again.'

Harry nodded and stirred the potion that was perched on one of the toilets. 'Is there a hair on them as well?'

Hermione nodded and plucked a hair from the collar of the robes. 'Yes, is the potion ready?'

Neville nodded this time as he put away unused ingredients. 'It just needs the hair.'

From his position against the wall Ron snorted. 'I still can't believe we're doing this. I mean, you're going to _impersonate_ a _teacher_ Hermione.'

Hermione hung the robes on a hook on the back of the toilet door. 'I know, not to mention stealing ingredients and breaking into a teacher's personal quarters. But we all agreed that Professor Hamilton was unlikely to tell us anything about the future.'

Harry ladled a dose of the polyjuice potion into a glass. 'She's much more likely to talk about it with the other teachers.' He held the glass out. 'Drop it in Hermione.'

Hermione dropped the stolen hair into the glass. The potion fizzed slightly and turned crimson. 'Okay all of you clear out so I can change.'

After the boys quickly scarpered out of the cubicle Hermione removed her own clothes and pulled on the stolen garments. Hermione was glad they used Hedwig to owl order some larger sized underwear. She had drawn the line at stealing her teacher's undergarments.

Bracing herself Hermione gulped down the red potion. Hermione scrunched her nose slightly. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, sort of like an apple pie that had used unripe apples. Very tart but bearable.

Then suddenly Hermione's insides started writhing and twisting and she felt vaguely sick just from the sensation. Then a burning sensation spread from her stomach across her entire body, Hermione gasped and doubled over.

'Hermione?' She heard Harry call from outside the cubicle.

Hermione gasped out a reply. 'I'm fine, just wait.'

The effects got worse after that. Her skin felt and looked like bubbling wax making Hermione drop to her knees. Pains spread along her back and limbs and Hermione knew she was getting taller. Her hair fell into her face and Hermione could see it darken and become straighter and less frizzy.

Then suddenly the sensations all stopped.

Hermione slowly got to her feet, unsteady and slightly off balance due to her new height.

'Hermione?' Neville's uncertain voice came through the door.

Hermione looked down at herself in surprise. She knew what the potion did obviously, but to experience it first-hand…that was something you couldn't understand from books. Hermione quickly slipped on her enlarged shoes and straightened her robes.

Opening the door Hermione had the perverse pleasure of seeing all three boys jaws drop.

'Bloody hell!' Ron said with a tone of awe.

'Ronald, stop swearing.' Hermione lifted her hand to her throat…she even sounded right.

Harry laughed in shock. 'You even _sound _like her!'

Hermione shrugged. 'It's supposed to do that. What would be the point in impersonating someone if you didn't sound like them?'

She reached into her bag and pulled out a hat with tinsel on it. She thrust the hat into Ron's hands. 'Hold that while I sort my hair.' Hermione pulled the dark hair back into the expected style. Took the hat back and put it on. 'Well?' She asked turning slightly. The boys all gave positive comments. 'Well it's eleven o'clock. Make sure you do your part and then meet me back here.'

Hermione quickly left and made her way towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Grace couldn't stop smiling. This time around Severus had not felt the need to stand guard over the drinks table. He had also asked _her_ to dance, without any threats on Grace's part. It was now about quarter to twelve and the ball was winding down. Grace was stood with Aurora and Minerva sipping a butterbeer. After more than a year in this world Grace still marvelled at the taste of the frothy drink. It was a cross between butterscotch pudding and Werther's Originals.

Aurora smiled at Grace. 'I see that our surly potions master didn't require any persuasion to dance with you this year.'

Grace grinned and looked at Severus who was talking with Albus. 'Yes, he has been much more agreeable tonight. I think part of it is that he knows the twins won't dare try anything this time.'

Minerva smiled at Grace as well. 'The twins do seem to enjoy annoying him.' Minerva sent a quick glance at Grace's arms.

She knew Minerva was curious, as was everyone else who had seen the scars. Nobody had asked though, not even students. Grace guessed that the students refrained to avoid getting a month's worth of detentions like the Slytherins.

Severus was the only person who knew where the scars came from, but Grace had known she'd have to give of explanation when she forgone the glamours. Some of the staff had figured out that she'd lost family, mostly because of her depression last Easter.

Clearing her throat Grace looked at her two colleagues. 'The scars are from the night I lost my family. There was an explosion and I tried to get them out of the building they were in.' Grace felt her heart clench as she said this and wished she had a glass of firewhiskey rather than butterbeer.

Minerva and Aurora both got sad looks on their faces and murmured the usual sentiments.

Grace just shrugged. 'It was a while ago now. I just decided to stop hiding them since they don't bother me anymore.'

Minerva kept looking around as though expecting trouble from somewhere.

Grace laughed. 'Minerva relax for once would you? You should try letting your hair down now and again.'

To Grace's surprise Minerva actually blushed. 'I just don't want a repeat of last year, from someone other than the twins.

Aurora shook her head. 'I highly doubt anyone else has the nerve.' Aurora put her empty bottle down on a nearby table. 'Well I'll see you ladies later. I'm going to turn in for the night, I do so enjoy having a normal schedule during the holidays. Nothing better than a lie in.'

As Aurora left Grace took another sip of her own drink. 'I just love this, it's one of the nice things about being in this place.'

Minerva sipped her own drink. 'I imagine there are a lot of things that are different. Traveling through time would do that.' Minerva cast a curious look at her.

Grace snorted. 'Tell me about it. I don't even mind the bad differences though. I'm just glad for the opportunity to help.'

Minerva twitched a little. 'Indeed…er I don't suppose you'd be willing to share any details about that?'

Grace stopped just as she went to take another drink. What was wrong with Minerva? She seemed a little out of sorts. 'You know where I stand on that Minerva, I won't change my mind.'

'Of – of course, I apologise.' Minerva took a hurried sip of butterbeer.

Just then Severus came over and Minerva's eyes widen slightly…she actually looked worried.

'Grace are you ready to turn in or are we staying the whole night this time?' Severus looked down at her with a polite smile. He was less relaxed with her in front of others than when they were alone.

Just as Grace was about to say that they should go back to her room and have a proper drink out of the corner of her eye she saw Minerva's hair lighten slightly.

Grace struggled not to show her astonished reaction on her face. It couldn't be…could it?

'Grace?'

Grace shook her head slightly. 'Er…actually I need Minerva's help with something. Do you mind if we just have breakfast in the kitchens tomorrow instead?'

Severus shook his head. 'Of course not.'

Grace grinned at him and kissed him lightly before grabbing Minerva's hand. 'Thank you Severus, come along Minerva.'

Grace pulled her companion from the Great Hall and quickly made her way towards the second floor girls bathroom. Ranting the whole way.

'I cannot believe you've done this! Honestly the things I've done to _prevent_ this stuff…'

Beside her Hermione was rapidly looking more like herself. 'But how…?'

'Not a word Miss Granger.' Grace said in an icy tone. Of all the things…why on earth had they done it this time? There were no attacks for them to investigate. And clearly _she_ had been the target for information this time.

Grace burst into Myrtle's bathroom making the three boys there jump and yell in surprise. Grace let go of Hermione and the girl quickly lifted the hem of the now too long robes and went to stand beside her friends.

'Hermione what - ?' Ron started to say.

'Be _quiet_ Mr Weasley.' Grace started to pace up and down in front of the four second years. 'I _cannot_ believe the four of you! Do you realise that if you had been found out all four of you would be expelled and on your way home?'

'B-but Prof – '

'Silence Mr Longbottom. You've broken at least half a dozen rules tonight. Not to mention whatever you did to get the ingredients. Also – ' Grace stopped and looked closer at the large robes Hermione was wearing. 'Are they _actually_ Professor McGonagall's robes?'

Hermione nodded silently.

Grace rubbed her eyes in exasperation. And began muttering under her breath. 'Of they stole them, why wouldn't they? At least she wasn't a cat this time.' Grace broke off and looked back to the silent students. 'Right I want to know right now why you took such risks. What on _earth_ did you want to know so badly that you risked expulsion?'

Harry cleared his throat. 'We were trying to find out about the future.'

Grace felt her jaw drop. Of course, Hermione had mentioned the time traveling…but… 'How the hell do you know about that?'

Harry gulped but continued. 'I uh…I overheard you and Dobby talking in the hospital wing.'

Grace realised Dobby's arrival must have woken him up after all. 'How much did you hear Mr Potter?'

The young boy looked really uncomfortable as did his friends. 'The whole conversation Professor, then I told the others the next day.'

Grace looked at the four of them again and turned away to lean on the sinks. This was brilliant. Out of all the things these four were going to go through, Grace wondered if anything was as dangerous as them knowing this. If Voldemort found out she was from the future…he would stop at nothing to get a hold of her. And if he knew that the children knew Voldemort could very well kidnap them to see what they knew, or to use against her.

'Professor?' Hermione said timidly.

Grace stood up and faced them again. She needed to scare them so they wouldn't try to find out anything else. 'I want the four of you to pay attention.' The four Gryffindors all stood straighter. 'This…information you now have is most likely the most dangerous piece of information that exists in our world.' Grace saw the looks of disbelief on their faces. 'Imagine for a moment that Voldemort – ' Grace ignored the flinches ' – found this out. What do you think he would do if he got a hold of me? Or one of you for that matter?'

All four faces in front of her went pale. Finally, they understood the dangers of what they'd done.

'Now it's late so Miss Granger, you will change into your own clothes and I will escort you all back to your common room.'

Ron gaped at her. 'You mean we're getting detention or anything?'

Grace just lifted an eyebrow at him. 'And how exactly would I explain the reason for the detentions or point loss?'

Ron blushed and Hermione quickly went into the cubicle to change.

Near the entrance to the Gryffindor common room Grace stopped and waited until they were all looking at her. 'Tomorrow the train does not leave until after lunch. Come to my quarters after breakfast and I will answer _some_ of your questions. I would rather you get answers from me than cook up another scheme to find them.' Grace walked off without letting them respond. Grace sincerely hoped worse things weren't going to happen in an alternate way as well. For once though Grace agreed with Severus…bloody nosy Gryffindors.

* * *

_Author Note – For those that don't know – Werther's Originals are a butter based sweet._


End file.
